Gravity's Momentum
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: Like every typical day: I wake up, take a shower, brush my teeth, did hygienic things and got dressed in my Karakura High school Uniform. Everyday was the same for Yasashii Nori, until one day when five strangers enter her class, now her entire routine in life has been turned topsy turvy! HitsugayaOC, ToshirouOC Slightly AU Rated T For Now. Rating May Change.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: So... I wrote this entire thing...today. I haven't even finished the first chapter to my Ikkaku and Ukitake fanfic... Dx. Oh well. Well, anyway. This morning I had an idea for a Hitsugaya fanfic. I've been reading quite a few of them and then all of a sudden I had an idea. I had an idea on who this character was going to be, and I liked the fact that she's different from my other Bleach OC's that I've made. She isn't a shinigami, visored, quincey or anything. She's just a "normal" human girl named Yasashii Nori (last, first). Although she will find out that she has abilities like Orihime..kinda. Not really but in general. She's a human with spiritual powers that can defeat hollows. Anyway... yeah. I just started writing and all of a sudden I end up with nearly twelve full pages at nearly three am. **

**I've had a hard time trying to figure out what to name this and then (Like always hah. Y'all should know by now) a song came on my shuffle. Momentum by Vienna Teng and then Gravity by Vienna Teng. As I listened to the words I realized that they fit, at least they fit for what I see later down the road for this fic. Anyway I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Like every typical day: I wake up, take a shower, brush my teeth, did hygienic things and got dressed in my Karakura High school Uniform. I would leave my house after putting on my shoes and said good bye to my aunt and uncle, who where getting into their car to go to work; and then I would walk down the street until I came across the Family Mart that was on my way to School. I would spend nine hundred and buy a steamed beef dumpling and a pre-made bento box; I always ate my dumpling at a bench that was just a block away from the Family Mart and next to it was a vending machine. I always put two hundred yen in and bought a hot chocolate in the fall and winter, and buy an apple juice in the spring and summer. After I eat my dumpling I throw my garbage away in a trashcan near by and continue down the street to Karakura High School. When I arrive at school I change my shoes and put my out side shoes in my locker and made my way to my class room; I always walk in and straight too my seat, the fourth seat in the second row closest to the window, I set my bag down on the hook and sat in the chair. Then like always a familiar face walks in: Ichigo Kurosaki, never fails, it's like clock work. Two minutes after I sit down he walks in and is greeted by Orihime Inoue and the rest of his friends, then about another two minutes later Keigo Asano runs into the room and greets Ichigo eccentrically, which always earns him a slap or punch in the face. After that Ichigo always went to his seat: In front of me; and like every morning we greet each other.

"Hey, good morning Yasahii. How are you?" He asked, turning in his seat to look at me. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Good Morning Kurosaki, I'm fine and how are you?" I asked in return, he thought for a second and nodded.

"I guess I'm doing alright." He replied and as always he turned around in his seat. Everything is like clock work; but something changed, something that was different and it surprised me. "Hey, how come you say the exact same thing every morning? Everyday it's always 'I'm fine' and everything is in the same order." Ichigo asked me, turning back around in his seat to look at me. My eyes grew wide and I only sat there, gawking at him. W-What_ happened!? This is different! He, nor anyone has tried to hold a conversation with me, not in a while..._ I thought. "Well? Are you OCD or something?" He asked with a slightly annoyed expression with curiosity mixed in it. I knew Ichigo was impatient, so I answered him.

"O-oh, no I'm not OCD."

"Then why is-"

"My therapist has me under a routine, I guess." I answered him and looked down to my desk.

"Therapist? Why do you ne-Oh, I-I thought you were doing alright a-after that day." Ichigo spoke softly, I looked up and saw sadness and understanding in his eyes.

"Oh, I am bu-but my aunt and uncle think I should continue with my sessions." I lied, well it wasn't really a lie but it wasn't the truth either. I couldn't tell him that I could see things that weren't there, like...ghosts and monsters, he'd think I was crazy, just like my aunt and uncle.

"Why? I mean, you've moved on right? Why can't they see that?" He asked, and I shrugged my shoulders, telling him I didn't know. With out looking at him I went into my bag and grabbed a notebook and my pencil case, zipping open the pencil case I pulled out an eraser and a mechanical pencil and opened the notebook to the first page that hasn't any writing on it. I began writing what had just happened, it was something my therapist wanted me to do, document everything different that had happened to me each day. "Hey, what's that?" Ichigo's voice rang in my head and I looked up from the notebook to his curious eyes trying to peek at what I was writing. I looked back down and then back up at him.

"Oh, it's a note book."

"I can see that." He stated simply, narrowing his eyes at me, but he didn't glare.

"My therapist wants me to write down anything different that happens during my day in this notebook."

"Why?" He asked, being persistent, and I shrugged my shoulders. "So, what are you writing?"

"Oh, I'm writing about you." I told him simply. It was the truth and I wasn't going to lie to Ichigo again. His eyes widened and he raised an eye brow in question, hoping that I went on explaining. "You're talked to me, instead of the regular greeting, you continued to hold a conversation with me, that's different so I have to add it in my journal."

"Oh, well then..." He said, his voice fading out. He was about to say something when the class room door slammed open.

"Hey, Ichigo!" A deep male voice exclaimed and every one in the class room looked to the entrance. Ichigo's mouth dropped and he yelp escaped his mouth, I looked from Ichigo to the new group at the door, who walked in and towards us. There was a familiar face in that company: Rukia Kuchiki. I haven't seen her in a while.

"W-what the hell are you guys doing here!?" He exclaimed.

"We were sent here Ichigo, by head-" The voice started but stopped when he noticed me looking at them strangely. Ichigo looked at the man, who was tall and had red hair that was held in a pony tail, he also had strange tattoos, then Ichigo looked at me.

"Oh, right. I see. But that doesn't explain what the hell you guys are doing here! At my school?!" I still continued to sit there and watch the scene unfold in front of me. The shortest of the group, who was just about the same height as I was, which was shocking. He looked like a grade school student, but then again, so did I.

"We're here on-" He stopped and looked at me, as did everyone else in the group, including Ichigo. I blushed out of embarrassment and looked down at my desk. "Ahem, excuse me but... May I borrow a piece of paper and a pen?" He asked, I looked up and noticed he was looking at me; meaning he was asking me for a piece of paper and a pen. My eyes widened and nodded. I turned the page of my journal and neatly tore out a page and I grabbed a black pen from my pencil case; I handed the boy the items he asked for. "Thank you." He thanked me as he took them from me. Turning back to Ichigo he began to write something on the paper, while leaning on Ichigo's desk. I took this chance to get a better look at this new group. The boy who had asked me for paper and pencil was no doubt the shortest of the six of them, he had tan skin, and the purest teal eyes I had ever seen and what made him even stand out more was his pure white hair. Was it natural? Or did he bleach it? It seemed natural, his eye brows where white too. My attention turned to the first man; he was tall, taller than Ichigo probably, he was the red head; my eyes turned to the one next to him, he was tall and bald, he had a weird look on his face that kind of...scared me. Next to him was another man, who was a little shorter than him, he had shoulder length dark hair and purple eyes, with...feathers on his face? Lastly, the next stranger was a woman with... a well developed chest; she had long wavy strawberry blonde hair and bright, light, blue eyes. I looked down, feeling incredibly jealous of her looks, she had looks that any girl, even I, would kill to have; she looked like a model.

"Oh, is that so? Well, have fun with this uh...trip. But remember not to do anything weird or out of the ordinary, I would like at least have a semi-normal life now." Ichigo told them with a bored and aggravated expression. All of a sudden I felt seven pairs of eyes on me, I looked up and noticed that the group in front of me was looking at me strangely. The white haired boy turned back to the piece of paper and quickly wrote something to show Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of the people in the group, after a few seconds they all turned back towards me, five of them giving me suspicious looks. My face flushed and I looked down at my desk. "I think we're scaring her. Yasashii isn't used to people staring at her, especially not this much." Ichigo told them, but I still felt their gaze on me. I took a deep breath and scribbled in my journal about them, this was definitely something different in my day. The door slid open again and this time it was our home room teacher walking through.

"Oh! It seems like our new transfer students have arrived, that's wonderful." he said to the class, a bit bored. "Alright, you five up here and introduce your selves. Welcome back Ms. Kuchiki, I assume you remember where your seat was?" Rukia nodded and took her old seat on Ichigo's left. The five new faces turned from me and walked up to the class. "You may start." The teacher signaled the tall red haired man to start, which he sighed.

"I'm Abarai Renji, pleased to meet you." He introduced him self, but he didn't seem all that excited, he bowed and stood straight again.

"Madarame Ikkaku." The bald man said, bowing ever so slightly.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika, it's... a pleasure." The feather guy said, not even bothering to bow. The two didn't look like they enjoyed being in front of people, well... the fea-I mean Yumichika seemed to enjoy it a little more but he looked bored.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! It's so nice to meet you all! I can't wait to be your class mate, I hope we have a great year!" The well developed strawberry blonde greeted the class with enthusiasm, lastly was the white haired boy.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou." He said his name simply, bowing and standing up straight. Then whispered started to spread like wild fire through the other students.

"Look at him! He's so short, he can't really be in high school!"

"Well look at Yasashii, she's like a leprechaun and she's in high school."

"That chick with the boobs is so hot! I would love to have her alone for a night."

"And that guy! With the tattoo's, he must be in a gang!"

"Yeah, and probably with that Toshirou guy, he bleaches his hair! Then there's that bald guy."

"Yeah, he looks pretty scary. I bet they're in a gang, I wouldn't want to mess with them."

I looked up at the five new students, who all had annoyed faces, well except for Rangiku who stood there smiling. The teacher coughed. "Alright! That's enough, uh... now for your seats. Abarai you will be sitting in the empty seat near Ms. Inoue, Mr. Madarame and Mr. Ayasegawa you'll be sitting near Mr. Ishida and Ms. Matsumoto and Mr. Hitsugaya you will be sitting in the empty seats beside Ms. Yasashii." I heard my name and jumped, two of the new people are going to be sitting next to me?! I continued to scribble in my journal about all this news. I heard a sigh beside me and saw the white haired boy sit in the empty seat next to me, a few seconds later he turned and looked at me and went back to looking at my journal; then my eyes turned towards the busty woman on my left. She turned to me and smiled, she gave a small, friendly wave. I didn't want to be rude so I waved back and gave her shy smile before returning back to my journal.

_They're strange people I guess. Three of them have strange hair colors, well... not so strange considering Ichigo has orange hair too... Two of them are sitting next to me, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto I think were their names. Matsumoto seems nice, she waved and smiled at me. Hitsugaya...I don't know what to make of him, he asked me for piece of paper and a pen earlier, so he must be polite, right? I would take pictures of what they look like...but that'll be rude. Maybe I'll draw them on the next page..._

I wrote and I decided to do just that, turning the page to a new clean one I began to faintly sketch out the new people, I only got the outline of each person's head when I heard a small thump on my desk. I looked to the side of my desk and saw the black pen I had lent Hitsugaya; I looked over to him and he shifted his eyes back at me.

"I forgot to give it back before, so I'm doing it now." he told me simply then turned back to the teacher while he was making announcements on something about the school festival coming up, or was it the sports day? I didn't pay attention.

"O-Oh... th-that wasn't necessary..." I told him, looking back at my desk.

"It is your pen isn't it?" He asked and I nodded. "Then I have to give it back. I wasn't going to steal something that you paid for." I looked back up at him, a little surprised. That never stopped someone before when they asked to borrow something.

"O-oh... thank you." I gave him a smile, and he looked at be briefly and then continued to stair at the teacher. I looked from him to the pen, then back at him; he didn't have a school bag with him, meaning he had no text books or note books or even writing utensils, my eyes wondered off to Matsumoto, she was the same. Madarame and Ayasegawa were too, and...Abarai, but it seemed like Orihime was supplying him in things he needed; that was Orihime. Rukia still had her school things, which didn't surprise me. I went into my back pack and pulled out a brand new, un-used, pale teal note book and grabbed a new eraser from my pencil case, a new pencil and I took the pen that I lent Hitsugaya and piled the writing things on top of the note book. I went into my pencil bag and pulled out a small little note book and tore out a piece of paper.

_I thought you could use these. I have tons more at home, I can bring more for you and Matsumoto if you like. _I folded the piece of paper and and set it in the middle of the note book and carefully slid it onto Hitsugaya's desk. He looked from the teacher to the school supplies then at me, then he saw the note and unfolded it. He grabbed the pen and scribbled something on it before folding it back up and tossed it on my desk. I took it and unfolded it.

_Thank you, and it's alright, that isn't necessary. _I looked from the note to Hitsugaya, who had placed the things I gave him neatly on the top left corner of his desk, he was still paying attention to the teacher. I smiled at him, even though he didn't pay attention. I didn't bother to reply to him, so I folded up the note and placed it in my pencil case. I turned back to my journal and began working on the drawings of my class mates. First I worked on Madarame, he seemed the easiest, once I finished him I moved onto Ayasegawa, he was a little harder, but that was I didn't have a good angle on him. I sighed, giving up on him for now, and decided to do him later. I looked at Abarai and began to draw him, glancing up every once and while to make sure I have his tattoo's right. Why did he have this many? And on his face and neck!? I after I had finished Abarai I sighed in accomplishment. Who would be next? Matsumoto or Hitsugaya? I was about to start drawing when I felt something touch my head. I looked up and saw Ichigo with his notebook in contact with my head.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted at him. "Why did you hit her!?"

"Because she wasn't paying attention." Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked back at me. "Come on, it's time for chemistry, we have to go to the labs." I blinked.

"Huh? I thought it was English after home room?" I asked, dumbly. Ichigo looked at me weirdly.

"Uh, we already finished English. You were just too busy drawing in your journal thing to pay attention." He stated simply, looking down at my the pictures in my journal. I blushed and quickly closed it, hoping that no one else saw them. I gathered my things together and stood up.

"You don't have to wait for me, Kurosaki." I told him, when I noticed him and his all of his friends (including the new students) continued to stand there waiting for me.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, and I sighed. "Just come on already. We're going to be late." He sighed, grabbing his bag and walked towards the door, with his friends following him; I decided to follow after him as well. _This day keeps getting stranger and stranger. _I thought. I walked into the chemistry room and noticed that Ichigo sent Abarai to sit at the empty stool at my chemistry table. What was going on? I sighed and made my way to my seat. I set my bag on the table to get out my journal and my science note book, along with my pencil case. I glanced at him and sighed. I felt like a bug compared to him; why did I have to get my mother's genes and be so short? Koharu was even taller than me and she was my little sister. I opened up my journal again and turned the page to write down what had just happened. I was running out of space on this page.

_ For some reason, Ichigo seems to be more friendly towards me. I mean, he never really disliked me in the first place but... we were never really close or really friends for that matter. He was friends with Souta, but so was practically every one. I don't know, it seems like he's trying to pull me into his group of friends, even the new kids are in this group. How does Ichigo know these people?_ I wrote and then turned the page to start drawing Matsumoto when I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked over and saw Abarai looking at me suspiciously, his eyes glanced down at my journal and I quickly shut it. I didn't want him to know that I was drawing him and his friends. I sighed and I opened up my science notebook and began to take notes on what ever we were learning; I still didn't pay attention, how could I when I felt eyes on me. Why where they looking at me anyway?

Science class was finished and I was happy, but it was time for history so we all headed back to our class and sat in our seats, typical right? Wrong. I was surrounded by all these new kids and Ichigo's Friends. Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime were a little bit in front of me, Abarai, Madarame and Ayasegawa were to my right a left, but they were a couple of steps ahead of me; and Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were walking a bit behind me, along with Ishida and Chad. _What are they doing? This is creepy._ I thought to my self, when we entered the room I walked straight to my desk and set my things down. Finally was I able to finish my drawings with out strange, wandering eyes looming over my head and shoulders. I quickly glanced at Matsumoto and began to faintly sketch her features on the paper. I glared at the paper, I had to erase multiple times because I just couldn't get it right! She was to beautiful to draw, it's such a shame. I sighed and looked over at her again only to find her looking at me. She gave me a smile and another wave and I returned it a little hesitantly. I was finally able to get a full on look of her features and not just a side glance, I was happy. I looked back down at my paper and began drawing her; after a while I finally finished her face and now I was going to work on her hair, I quickly stole a glance at her and then back at my paper. Her hair was going to be easy.

Sighing in relief I was finished with Matsumoto, now onto the last person: Hitsugaya. I began sketching his features and making them darker after I thought they were perfect; and after I was done with his face, I moved up to his hair; that was the difficult part. His hair stood up and was all over the place, but if I could draw Ichigo's hair I could draw Hitsugaya's right? Wrong. Obviously. I spent thirty minutes trying to get the general shape of his hair and took another fifteen minutes to sketch it correctly and lastly it took five minutes to darken the lines. I sighed when I finally finished and I dropped my pencil and started moving my hand to get the cramping to go away. I looked back down at the paper and smiled, all the pictures, except Yumichika's, was perfect. I picked up my pencil to start on Yumichika again, this time I was able to draw him a whole lot better. Smiling I put my pencil down, I was proud of my self, and it only took two class periods!

"Well, time for lunch." Ichigo said as he stretched his arms. I blinked. _WHAT! It's lunch time already?! Oh, man. I missed Japanese. I guess I'll miss a days worth of notes._ I thought. I sighed and closed my journal and put my things away. I went under neath my seat and grabbed my bento box that I bought this morning. I went to open it when I noticed a girl standing in front of me. I looked up and saw it was Orihime with a kind smile.

"Nori, why don't you come eat lunch with us today! You seem so lonely, always eating by your self." Orihime offered her, still wearing that kind and sincere smile she always had on. I looked past her and saw the group of people stare at us, waiting for an answer.

"O-oh, I don't know...I don't want-"

"Oh come on Yasahii! Just come have lunch with us. I mean, you're Ichigo's and Orihime's friend right?" Rukia spoke up, taking a step forward. I looked at her, confused, for a moment. She had a smile on her face. I looked from her to Orihime then at Ichigo who still held that same sad expression in his eyes; he had that look a lot when he looked at me. I looked back at Orihime and saw the look in her eyes, it was like she really wanted me to eat with them. I sighed and nodded.

"S-sure, but I uh, uhm, I gotta do something first. I'll meet you guys at...the uh-"

"We'll be at the roof." Ichigo told me before walking out of the room. I looked at Orihime and nodded.

"Yes, I'll meet you guys up on the roof." Orihime smiled and bounced out of the class room after Ichigo and the others. Only Rukia stayed behind for a moment, she smiled and gave me a nod of approval before walking after the large group. I sighed and pulled out my note book again and a pencil.

_ They want me to eat lunch with them, they-well I mean Orihime asked me to eat with them... I can't understand why. No one has asked me to eat lunch with them in a really long time, so...why start now? _I put my pencil down and closed my note book, I put it in my desk and grabbed the plastic bag that contained my lunch and made my way up to the roof. I was about to walk through the door when I heard my name so I stopped and leaned against the wall listening to what they were saying.

"Yasashii is starting to get suspicious." Ichigo stated simply.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Said another voice...it was Ikkaku? Or was Renji? I couldn't tell.

"Because, I've known her for a while now and...well, no one really talks to her any more; not that many people ever did to begin with." Ichigo sighed.

"How come? She's such a cute little girl! I would expect someone like her to have tons of friends!" Was that Matsumoto? It had to be because it wasn't Orihime or Rukia. "And she seems so nice! She even gave Captain a note book and writing utensils because he didn't have any!" I blushed at the complements. Wait, captain? Did she mean Hitsugaya? Why did she call him Captain.

"W-well you see Rangiku..." Orihime started quietly and it was hard for me to hear. "She, well...after-"

"What Orihime is trying to say is that Yasashii was the shy type. She and Orihime used to be good friends back in grade and middle school." Ichigo started. "Hell, I was kind of her friend back then..."

"Well, what changed?" Okay, that sounded like Renji, I'm pretty sure.

"Her older brother, Souta, he was this popular kid in town, always helping everyone out; I looked up to him and her little sister Koharu, she would be the same age as my sisters..." Ichigo started, trying to figure out how to finish the story. "About two years ago... there was this big accident at an amusement park. There was a manufacturing error and some how two of the bumper cars went off the little road thing and...well crashed. It was literally a freak accident, and well... the people in those two cars was Yasashii's family."

"W-what happened to Yasashii?" It was Rukia this time that spoke.

"She was on the side lines, she didn't want to go on the bumper cars, she was afraid of them." Ichigo continued. "And I know what the next question is going to be: How do I know all this? Well...a lot of people in school knew it but... I was there with her. Her family and my family where friends and with both of our sisters were really close...so what the hell right? Well she was standing with me and my family when it happened. I can't erase her fear from my mind; even now after two years." Ichigo sighed sadly, there was a pause. I looked down to the ground, that explains the sad looks he gives me; after two year's he's still sad for me. "After that she went to live with her aunt and uncle, they live a little ways away from me, and well...they put her in therapy. I mean, yeah I guess she kind of needed it; who wouldn't need it after seeing their family get killed? She was in therapy for about a year and she seemed alright, she moved on. She started talking to people again; well...to Orihime and I at least. They weren't long conversations, but they were enough to know that she was still alright."

"Still doesn't explain why you say she's becoming suspicious." It was Hitsugaya this time.

"What Ichigo is trying to say is... Yasashii isn't used to this much attention, most people don't even glance at her any more." Ishida spoke up. I don't think I've ever actually talked to him at least not socially.

"Th-that's so sad... poor girl." Rangiku spoke up.

"This still doesn't change the fact that we have to keep an eye on her! She has spiritual pressure that is over flowing and sooner or later Hollow's are going to come after her." It was Hitsugaya again. Hollows? What are these hollows? What's spiritual pressure? What are they talking about now? What about me!? All these questions kept running through my head. "We've got to keep an eye on her at all times, if we don't...who knows what will happen."

"Aw, captain! Are you developing a liking to this girl?!" Rangiku gushed and giggled. My face flushed.

"What! No! I'm simply stating she has leaking spiritual pressure and if we don't keep watch on her something is going to go wrong." he scolded Rangiku. I am so lost. I sighed. "This still doesn't change our mission and why we're here, but perhaps she is reason for the appearance of more hollow's than normal."

"I can see why you've taken a liking to her. She has pretty blue eyes and she's shorter than you!And she was so nice to you today too!" Rangiku giggled.

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya laughed. I decided to make now my entrance. I walked through the door way and smiled nervously at everyone, they still didn't notice my presence.

"Oh come on captain!" Rangiku wrapped her arms around the small boy, my eyebrows raised in confusion. What was wrong with these people?

"The mission still stands, we are to find and eliminate hollows and figure out why they keep appearing. Once we figure out why they are we mu-What? What are you guys do-Oh... Yasashii." Hitsugaya stopped and greeted me, looking over his shoulder. I blushed and waved shyly at the large group.

"So-sorry if I was interrupting something important. I-I should just go back to the class room and eat my lunch. Sorry to have bothered you guys." I apologized and went to walk back into the building until I was lunged backwards and I felt something round push up against my back.

"Aw, you're not interrupting anything! Cap-Hitsugaya is always so serious and has to babble on and on about those silly games he plays! Don't mind him."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled. My face was really hot by now, and I gathered that Matsumoto was hugging me from behind.

"Oh, come on you cutie! Don't leave! Stay and eat with us!" She giggled and dragged me over to where they were and plopped me down next to Hitsugaya, she also sat on my other side. I sighed and nodded, and pulled out my bento box out of the plastic bag.

"Huh, Yasashii, do you always buy your lunch from a store?" Rukia asked, looking at the bag and I nodded.

"Yeah... it's easier then having to decide what I'm going to make." I replied quietly and whispered 'itadakimasu' and began eating my lunch.

"Say, Ichigo...why don't you properly introduce everyone?" Rukia glared at Ichigo. I tried not to look up.

"Huh? Why would I do that? You guys alrea-OW! What the hell Rukia! Alright fine." Ichigo sighed. "Guy's this is Yasashii Nori." He started. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. "Yasashii, these guys are...uhm well friends of mine. You know Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, obviously Rangiku and Toshirou."

"It's Cap-Hitsugaya, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya glared at the orange haired boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet friends of Kurosaki's and Inoue's." I smiled kindly at them before turning back to my food.

"And it's so nice to meet you! You're such a cutie!" Matsumoto squealed and threw her hands around me and pulled me close to her bosom. My face flustered and I was starting to be unable to breath.

"Ma-Ma-Matsu-Matsumoto! I-I- camf bweave." I tried to say. She blinked and looked down at me.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"She can't breath! You're suffocating her." Hitsugaya glared at the strawberry blonde woman.

"Oh! Oh dear I'm sorry Nori!" She let me go and I took a deep breath. I was free! I looked down at my chest and sighed. I was grateful I didn't have a huge chest. "Is it alright if we call you Nori?" Rangiku asked. I looked up at her, and then at everyone else, then back at Matsumoto.

"It's alright Matsumoto, I'm alright. And yeah, sure, you can call me Nori if you want to." I smiled and nodded my head before taking another bite of my lunch. I just wanted to eat my lunch, if I don't then I'll be hungry when I get home! "Perhaps aunt Chiyo and Uncle Matsuda went on a trip and forgot to tell me..." I mumbled out loud.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at me. I jumped and shook my head.

"No-nothing."

"Oh, Nori, you don't have to call me Matsumoto, you can just call me Rangiku." Matsu-Rangiku waved her hand and continued to smile at me. "You can call those bozo's by their names too, they don't care."

"Who are you calling a bozo!" Ikkaku glared at Matsumoto, taking hold of a...wooden sword?

"You, obviously." Rangiku rolled her eyes, I looked at Ikkaku and his eye twitched and he growled, but sat back down. I looked from Ikkaku and down at my food, now I had my chance to eat my food with out being interrupted. Putting a mouth full of noodles in my mouth I began to chew my food, savoring all the good and deliciousness. I put my hand on my cheek and blushed, oh how I loved soba! All of a sudden I felt a large slap on my back and I felt the soba being caught in my throat. "Hey! Nori what are you doing after school!?" Rangiku exclaimed. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't breathe! Why can't I breathe!? My food! I'm choking oh dear god! I'm going to die! My hands when to my throat and I tried to start coughing but I couldn't. "Huh!? Nori are you alright?" I glared at her. No I was not alright! Do I look alright to you! I'm choking! Oh god I can't breathe! I'm going to die. I continued to try and cough up the soba from my throat but I couldn't.

"Hey...is it just me or does Nori look like she's choking?" Orihime asked, looking concerned. Yes! Finally someone can tell I'm choking. Before I could give any other sign that I was choking I felt pats on my back. I looked over to Rangiku who had a serious expression, she was hitting my back hoping the food would come out.

"Matsumoto! That isn't helping!" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and stood up. What was he doing? Oh god..I can't.. I can't hold on any longer! I felt pain on my abdomen a few times and after a few seconds I felt the noodles come from my throat; and I grabbed my plastic bag and spat up the noodles. I can breathe! But my head felt faint and everything seemed to be a bit topsy turvy. I placed my hand on my head and my other hand on the ground to steady my self. Was I light headed? I think so. "Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked from behind me. I nodded. At least, I think I was alright.

"Nori! You look a bit pale, do you need to go to the nurse?" Orihime asked with concern. I looked at her and shook my head and gave her a smile of assurance.

"No, Inoue I'm fine. Really. No need to worry." I told her. I looked at my lunch. Well darn. I wasn't hungry any more. I sighed and put my chop sticks away in the bag along with my lunch. I guess I wont be eating lunch today. I sighed.

"You aren't going to eat any more?" Rukia asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

"N-no. I lost my appetite." I told her and sighed again. I stood up with my plastic bag in hand and went to the trash can and threw it away. I was about to sit back down when I heard a beeping sound coming from my pocket. I grabbed my phone and sat down, I opened it up and saw a text message from my aunt. I clicked it and read it.

_Sorry, forgot to tell you, your uncle and I are going on a business trip and wont be back for a couple of weeks. Use the cards for food._ I sighed. I was right. They're going on a trip. "I guess it's just ramen noodles for the next couple of weeks." I said aloud with out thinking. Then I remembered where I was at and I shut my mouth, everyone was looking at me weird. Ichigo gave me a suspicious look, I pretended not to see it and look down at my phone.

"So! Nori! As for my question, what are you doing after school today?!" Rangiku asked too eagerly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I after clean up and home room I go to my locker change shoes, towards my home; but I stop at the vending machine near the family mart I visit every morning and I pay two hundred yen and get a drink and because it's October I'll be getting a hot chocolate. After that I walk into the family mart, buy a new manga and some pocky, pay six hundred yen and I leave. I walk home and when I get home I do my home work. After I do my home work I eat dinner, and after I eat dinner I read my manga and after I read my manga I go to sleep." I recited my schedule. Everyone looked at me strangely. I looked down and blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry... if it seems weird, it's the best way for me not to see the gho-I mean..." I couldn't think of a good enough excuse, I almost let it slip that I saw ghosts. If I said that they'd surely think I was nuts.

"What she means is that... her uhm... Therapist has her doing a routine every day. She thinks that Yasashii needs it; she doesn't believe that Yasashii is completely...alright." Ichigo tried to find the right words to say and I nodded. Then I thought about it, why was he covering for me? Does Ichigo know that I can see ghosts? I hope not...but if he does and he's being nice to me...does that mean that he doesn't care? No no, that can't be it. Ichigo is a nice guy he's just being nice because he knows that I was embarrassed...right? I hope so.

"Say, why don't you come hang out with us today!" Rangiku brought up and I shook my head.

"Thank you for the offer, but..." I started trying to think of an excuse to get out of it but I didn't have any, it wasn't like I had to follow this routine or else I would die...right? "I-I don't know. I'll think about it." I said, she nodded with a smile.

"Alright! So, what's after lunch?" Rangiku asked.

"Gym." Ichigo, Orihime and I replied. Ichigo and I didn't sound so enthusiastic about it, Orihime on the other hand loved every subject and looked forward to every one.

"Gym? What's this..gym?" Yumichika asked, his voice seemed like he wasn't going to like it.

"It's a physical education class." Ichigo answered. Wait, why don't they know what Gym is? How do they not know what gym is!? It is in every school!

"Whats...physical education?" Rangiku asked, oblivious to what it meant. They can't be serious!? Can they? I looked at Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and finally Hitsugaya; none of them seemed to know what gym is.

"It's a class where you do..physical activities. Like you run, play sports, sometimes we even compete." Ichigo explained. I saw Ikkaku's face break out into a grin, a creepy one at that.

"Oh? Well..I think I know what my favorite class is going to be!" Ikkaku's face was scaring now, and the way his voice sounded...I didn't like it. My eyes widened in fear and I instinctively scooted away from the group.

"Now look what you're doing Ikkaku! You're scaring her." Renji laughed lightly. I didn't know if he was laughing at me for being scared? Or if he was laughing at the situation. I couldn't be sure.

"What?" He looked at me and grinned. "So! She should be scared of me! I could chop her up in three seconds!" My eyes widened even more. I scooted far away from them now. This guy was scary, what was he a serial killer in disguise?!

"Madarame. Enough." Hitsugaya told the bald man in a cold, stern voice. Ikkaku rolled his eyes mumbling a "what ever". I still wasn't going near them. Nope. No way. Not going to happen, there is no way, well darn it. Rangiku got me back. I sighed. Well, I guess I'll have to try and stay away from Ikkaku then... he scares the living day lights out of me...that look in his eyes it was almost like he got off from fighting, or even thinking about it. This guy was a physco. Not long after that, the bell rang and all of us stood up and walked back into the school and down the stairs to the front of the building. Changing our shoes we walked to the gym and from then the boys and girls parted. Orihime, Rukia, Rangiku and I walked into the girls changing room and changed into our uniform. Rangiku left her's at home so Orihime gave her an extra one, seeing as neither Rukia's or mine would fit her. It wouldn't even cover her chest. Orihime's shirt was a tad tight in the bust area. I wonder why. But Rangiku didn't seem to mind. After changing we walked out into the track and stood there, waiting for the teachers instructions. Which...were to do what the hell we wanted. I looked over to the Archery station in field; it's been a while since I've done any archery. I looked at our teacher and walked to him.

"Mr. Sakuba..." I started quietly; he turned to me.

"Yeah, what is it Yasashii."

"Well..I was wondering if I could uhm...use the archery equipment." I asked shyly, looking down to the ground. He was probably going to say no. Yup he's going to say now.

"Sure, go ahead. I mean you were pretty good before..the uh..well you know." He nodded. I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Mr. Sakuba!" I turned around quickly to get the archery equipment. I stood in front of the targets with the quiver full of arrows strapped to her back. She took an arrow and lifted up the bow, pulling the arrow back on the bowstring. I closed one eye, marking the area I want to hit. Pulling my arm back a bit, I stood up straight and...tall. Kind of. I took a deep breath and released my grip on the arrow and watched the arrow fly towards the target; my eyes never left it. I stared at it curiously when I saw a blue glow form around the arrow head as it it the target. Only a little bit off from the bulls eye.

"Your aim is a little off." Said a familiar voice. I turned and looked at the owner, who was Hitsugaya. He stood there in the boys gym uniform. White shirt with a blue collar, and hems of the sleeves and of the shirt, along with blue shorts. His hands were in his pockets and he looked from the target to me. I blinked then looked at the target, then back at him. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, but it isn't bad for not practicing archery for nearly two years." I told him. He raised a white eye brow. "I used to be apart of the archery team back in middle school, I was one of the best archers on the team; it was the one place where I could shine out from under my brother." I sighed. I turned over to him, holding out the bow to him. "Do you want to give it a shot?" I asked him, he looked at me then at the bow, then at me again. He sighed and took the bow from my hands, I pulled an arrow from my quiver and handed it to him, which he took. Pulling the arrow back on the string he glared at the target, I took this time to look at his form... "Strong and straight, your form is good and your grip is hard and solid, which is really good." I commented. He shifted his glare at me. "Sorry...old habit." He turned his attention back at the target and let go of the arrow, it hit the bulls eye, exactly center. My eyes were wide, ho-how did he do that! Has he done archery before! "Wh-wha-what! Have you done archery before?"

"No." he answered simply. I blinked at him. There was no way he was telling the truth. He had to have done this before!

"Th-then how did you-"  
"I've done something similar, but I've never have used an actual bow and arrow." He told me, handing the bow back to me, which I took. "Go on, do it again." He told me, and I nodded. I grabbed another arrow. Pulling it back I made my body make sure my posture and my stance was good. I gripped the bow hard and tugged the arrow as far as I could. My eyes narrowed at the bulls eye. I took a deep breath before releasing. I saw the blue light return around arrow head as it flew at the target. This time it was with in the bulls eye, barely but it was in there. I smiled, but it faltered when I noticed the look Hitsugaya was giving me. His teal eyes were narrowed at me, he held that suspicious look in his eyes, like there was something about me that I wasn't telling him. Well there was but...it wasn't really important. He looked really deep in thought, but his glare never left me and now I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"U-Uh...Hitsugaya..." I started, he blinked and his glare disappeared.

"Yes, what is it Yasashii?"

"O-oh...well it's nothing." I shifted my gaze to the floor.

"Just tell me already. I'm not going to kill you." he told me, his tone was lifted a little, he didn't seem all that serious any more. You won't but Ikkaku might. I thought. He really did scare me.

"Well...what were you thinking about just now? When you were looking at me?" I asked him. He blinked and looked away and scoffed.

"That's none of your business."

"Well...was it about me?" I asked him, curiously. He looked back at me this time his eyes narrowed and glared at me.

"If it was, then I still wouldn't tell you because what ever I was thinking is really none of your business." He answered and I sighed. There was no point in trying to get anything out of him. Well...there was one other thing I wanted to run by him.

"Hey, Hitsugaya..."

"What is it." He looked annoyed now.

"Your hair...it's natural right?" I asked him, I was standing closer to him now, eying his hair. Now I can really tell the difference in our heights. He was at least an inch taller than me...I think. I've never been good at measurements. His eye twitched.

"What kind of question is that! Of course it's my natural hair color!" He snapped. "And why are you so close to me? Haven't you heard of personal space?" I took a step closer, reaching my hand out to his hair. I placed my hand on his head and felt his hair, it was really soft. I smiled and ran my hands through it. It was really, _really_ soft! I wonder what conditioner he uses. "W-what the hell are you doing?! Stop!" He yelled at me but I didn't.

"Hitsugaya! Your hair is so soft!" I exclaimed in excitement and tackled him, rubbing my cheek against his hair. I felt like a soft teddy bear, a comforting feeling.

"H-hey! Stop! Get off me right now Yasashii!" He shouted. "This is inappropriate! We're in school! Get off!"

"But Hitsugaya! It's so soft! And you're just so cuddly like a teddy bear!" I heard him growl.

"Shut up and get off me!" He used his arms to try and get me off him. "And don't call me a teddy bear! I will not be compared to such childish things!" By this time we were moving, I was walking backwards towards the class and he was moving forwards, trying to pry him self from me.

"But Toshirou!"  
"And don't call me that! It's Hitsugaya to you!"

"But Toshirou is such a cute name for such a cute guy like you!" I giggled. I was having fun. I haven't had fun like this in such a long time...I haven't actually talked this much in a really long time either...it felt...nice. It felt like I was normal. It felt like I had friends again, friends that I could joke around with, friends to laugh with. I missed that feeling and I don't want it to go away ever again. But I'm afraid that it will.

"Don't call me cute!" He shouted, finally he freed him self and pushed me onto the ground. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at us, some of them had shocked expressions.

"Did you see that?! That new kid pushed Yasashii to the ground just because she called him cute."

"Yeah, but isn't it odd that Yasashii was even talking to him in the first place?  
"No, I've seen her with them all day."

"I think it's odd... but still. That Hitsugaya guy, how could he push a girl around like that!?" Everyone was whispering. I glared at them.

"What the hell Toshirou!?" Ichigo's voice rang through the crowd of people. Hitsugaya sighed and rubbed his neck. Ichigo glared at him and took hold of the short boys collar. "How can you just push her around like that! And stand there like nothing happened! Don't you realize that hitting or pushing a girl is a bad thing to do! You can get into some real serious trouble and it's trouble that none of us can get you out of!" Ichigo shouted. Hitsugaya sighed and took Ichigo's hands off him.

"Shut up, Kurosaki. It was an accident."

"Like hell it was! I notice how irritated you loo-"  
"I-Ichigo..." I spoke, using his first name. "It's alright. Really. It really was an accident. Don't be mad at Hitsugaya for something that was my fault." I smiled up at him, from the ground. His brown eyes widened, he was probably shocked that I used his first name, I haven't used it in such a long time. Hitsugaya looked at me with questioning eyes, did he really expect to take a beating or argue with Ichigo for something that I had done? It was my fault I got knocked down. I should have let go of him...better yet I should have never touched him! What was I thinking. I'm the idiot here... not Hitsugaya. Mr. Sakuba cleared his throat.

"Alright students, back to what you were doing! Now!" He shouted, blowing his whistle. "That include you too Kurosaki!" Ichigo tore his gaze from me and to Mr. Sakuba and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He answered and looked back at me, and...was that a smile? On Ichigo Kurosaki's face?! No way! I saw a hand in front of me and looked up at it's owner, it was Hitsugaya; he had a sorry look on his face. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"Sorry I pushed you. Ichigo was right, it was a wrong thing to do." He apologized, he looked down with a shameful look in his eyes. I smiled kindly at him.

"No, Hitsugaya. You don't have to apologize. It really is my fault, I shouldn't have touched you in the first place. So, I'm the one that's sorry."

"Bu-but I pushed you!"

"I touched your hair with out your permission!"

"I. Pushed. You!"

"I. Touched. You!" By this time we were so close, our eyes were glaring at each other and our teeth were clenched. Why couldn't he accept my stupid apology!

"Just accept my damn apology!" He exclaimed as he stood back and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked at him and I could tell he really was sorry for pushing me. I smiled.

"'Kay, but only if you accept mine for touching your hair." He sighed and nodded.

"Fine." He replied, drawing out the "i" sound. I smiled and then I looked down, noticing that we never let go of each other my eyes widened and I yanked my hand away. "O-Oh, sorry."

"No I'm sorry."

"I should've let go."

" I should've too."

"Are we doing this again?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes. He was clearly annoyed.

"I hope not."

"...Good." With that he turned away from me and walked back to Matsumoto.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I have fun writing Nori. This will be a HitsuxOC fic as you can see clearly as the chapter came to an end. Anyway, reviews are greatly welcomed :3.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Chapter two is here! Woo! I got three lovely reviews~ And I want to thank you guys for reviewing! It really means a lot to me, especially when I didn't know how this story was going to take to people. But apparently some people like it! Woo :3 Anyway, spent all day writing this! There's a bit more dialog in this chapter, but then again a lot of things happen in this chapter~ So I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Needless to say, Gym class was...well different. After changing back into our school uniforms we walked back to the school, well I kind of...speed walked. I needed to write in my journal now! I changed my shoes quickly and ran towards the class room; I slammed open the door and ran straight to my seat. Pulling out a pencil and eraser, along with my journal I opened it to the next clean page, because my other written page was full.

_Today is so different! I ate lunch with them... Matsumoto asked me to call her Rangiku, and said I could call everyone else by their given names! Well except Hitsugaya, I learned that I'm not allowed to call him Toshirou the hard way. Matsumoto asked me to hang out with them after school, I haven't decided if I should or not. I also almost died while eating soba noodles, Hitsugaya saved me._

_ Gym class was weird, I started doing archery again...I'm still pretty good just a bit rusty. Hitsugaya noticed and well...that's when things got really, REALLY weird. I asked him if his hair was natural and he said yeah... and I touched his hair! It is so soft! And...I think I cuddled him? He tried pushing me away and I called him Toshirou and he yelled at me..then he accidentally pushed me onto the ground. It's alright though because it was my fault to begin with. _

_ Today is strange...but I think I'm liking it. It feels nice to be able to talk to people who I could eventually call friends, I especially like Rangiku, even though she is a little...enthusiastic. Ikkaku Madarame scares me... I don't think I'll like him much..but maybe I will eventually, that is if I continue to be around them. I still haven't decided if I want to hang out with them after school, wouldn't that ruin my routine? Well, my routine today has been messed up anyway. _

_ I don't think I want to have a routine any more Mr. Tanaka. Having that routine made me feel alone, and that I was an outcast because of what happened to my family. I feel like people think I'm troubled or something but... Ichigo and Orihime... they continued to talk to me. I even called Ichigo by his first name today for the first time in two years... I think I'm starting to become comfortable enough to not be in the routine any more...right? Even Ichigo and Orihime's friends: Chad and Ishida...they seem to accept me too. All of them...they all know what happened to my family and they don't seem bothered by the fact that I'm in therapy. I'm starting to like them, even though I just met them. _I turned to the next page because I had ran out of room. Again, but...I can't think of anything new to write...I've gotten everything out into the journal. I smiled. It felt great. I liked Mr. Tanaka, he was a nice man, but... I don't want to be in therapy any more. I want to tell these people that I can see ghosts and monsters.

"Nori! What are you doing you silly girl!?" Rangiku exclaimed, coming up from behind me. "Ooo! What's that?! A diary! Lemme see!" My eyes widened.

"Rangiku! N-no! It's not a diary. It's my thera- hey give it back!" I exclaimed when I saw her take it. She turned the page and began reading and the fun smile that was on her face slowly died down and her eyes narrowed as she read. I started to panic. What if she read the ghosts thing. I was surely going to be shunned now! I looked down, ashamed. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and I was brought into a hug, a gentle one. I looked up and strawberry blond hair. "Silly girl... of course we're friends and we accept you. You're Orihime's and Ichigo's friend...meaning you are our friend too." She said to me softly. I felt warmness in my chest, and something in the back of my throat. I felt...happy. I felt happy that...I had people to call friends. After all this time with out properly holding conversations with people. I felt her pull away and smiled at me. "So, today after school! We're going shopping! I can't wait to dress you up in some cute little dresses! Don't you think she'll look cute in dresses Ca-Hitsugaya!" I heard Hitsugaya scoff as he sat down in his desk. Was he still annoyed from gym class? Probably. "Oh don't mind him. So, after class we're going to the shopping district okay!" I looked up.

"Hey, wait I haven't said ye-"

"Nori, your journal entry said it all." She told me, handing my journal back to me. I took it and looked at her, she had a kind smile. I smiled in return and nodded.

"Al-alright then." I agreed.

What did I get my self into!? It all just hit me... five minutes before home room... I agreed to hang out with them. I sighed and started to pack up my things. We had all finished cleaning and was waiting for our home room teacher to come in. Speaking of which, here he was.

"Alright, the school festival is coming up! Now, its in four weeks. We have three weeks to decide on what we're going to as a class. Soon we will also need two representatives. So does anyone have any idea's so far?" Our class was silent. Wait..did he say four weeks? My birthday is in four weeks. Ah, man! I have to be at this festival on my birthday, well this stinks. I sighed. Oh well. Maybe our class will do something fun this year? Like a cosplay cafe or maid cafe. Maybe we'll put on a play or something. Something easy and not stupid like a Hau-

"Oh oh! What about a haunted house!?" A female voice exclaimed. Well darn. Who said this! I looked over and saw Orihime smiling with her hand raised. Darn it Orihime!

"Alright, any other idea's?" Our teacher asked.

"Oh! What about a cafe! Just think about how cute the boys will be in those cute uniforms!"

"And how hot the girls are going to be." A boy said, looking at Rangiku. Our teacher sighed and I thought I head him say something about teenaged hormones.

"Alright, that's going on the list...oh well look at that! Time's up. Everyone think about ideas and write them on this paper! Then the day before we start preparing we will take a vote!" He told us and the bell rang. Grabbing my bag, I strapped it over my shoulders and my hand was grabbed by Rangiku.

"Alright! Shopping time!" She was too excited for this.

"You girls have fun with your shopping." Renji rolled his eyes as the guys walked out of the class room. Us girls did too, after them. I saw a mischievous look in Rangiku's eyes. Oh no, what was she planning! I was scared. I am scared! I don't like that look. Walking down the steps we made our way to the lockers and changed our shoes.

"Oh, and where do you think you boys are going?" She asked, all of them stopped suddenly and slowly, hesitantly looked around at the four of us girls. Rangiku, and Rukia too! Has a scary look in their eyes.

"T-to my house?" Ichigo stated in question.

"Nope. We need strong men like your selves to carry all of our things!" Rukia laughed evilly.

"Aw, come on Rukia. You guys are strong enough to carry your own bags." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point Ichigo! We can't carry_ all _of our bags between the four of us! We need five strapping strong men to carry them all!"

"How much are you planning on buying!" Renji exclaimed, slightly frightened.

"Oh, some new clothes, more school supplies, make up, hair care products, jewelry, more clothes." Rangiku listed off, saying each new thing on a new finger. I blinked. Did they really need all that? Well school supplies I'm sure but...make up? Hair care? More clothes! Rangiku was a maniac.

"We are not your personal butlers Matsumoto." Hitsugaya's eye twitched.

"Yeah, we're not going to be waiting on you women hand and foot while you girls spend a whole bunch of money on useless things." Ikkaku rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Hm, shopping does sound fun." Yumichika said with a thoughtful expression. What!?

"What the hell is wrong with you Yumichika!" Renji, Ichigo and Ikkaku exclaimed, glaring at Yumichika.

"Since we're going to be here for a while we might appear to normal and try and fit it." He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

"You just want to go shopping and tell how ugly these girls are going be!" Ikkaku shouted. I sighed and walked away from them.

"Hey! Where are you going Yasashii!?" Rukia shouted. I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Home. To change. I'm not spending the rest of the day in my uniform." Turned the corner and stopped when I heard them talking about something.

"We need you guys there in case something were to happen...like a hollow." Rukia said to the boys. "Yasashii doesn't know about hollows or arrancars. It would seem suspicious if all of a sudden we all change personalities." Change personalities? What is Rukia talking about.

"Yes, I see Kuchiki's point." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"W-what!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I understand what they mean." Renji spoke up this time. "How weird would it be if all of a sudden seven people started acting completely different? It seems more logical if Rangiku, Rukia and Orihime stay with her in their gigai's while us five go and fight the hollows." They're talking about hollows again.

"I guess it makes sense considering she doesn't know anything about them." Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not so sure." It was Rangiku this time. I listened really closely.

"What do you mean?" It was Rukia who asked.

"After that gym class I..I saw her writing in that little note book. The one where she's been drawing us." Well darn. They know I'm drawing them... "She wrote something about seeing ghosts and...monsters." Darn it. She read it. They think I'm crazy. Great. I heard a few aggravated sighs.

"Great, just great." Ichigo sounded angry. "How many more of my friends are going to be dragged into this!?" I looked down sadly. It's all my fault.

"It isn't your fault Ichigo. This girl has had strong spiritual pressure for a long time now... it has only been recently when it's been leaking out of her. So don't blame your self." Rukia said to Ichigo softly.

"Yes, and if Yasashii really is the reason why we're here... we'll need to take her to the soul society." Hitsugaya said seriously.

"W-what! Why?" Orihime asked, she sounded...scared.

"Because, Orihime... with all the strange and reoccurring hollow appearances going on, there is another reason we're here." Renji spoke, very seriously.

"W-what is it?" Orihime asked, still a little scared. It was silent for a few moments, and I was starting to grow impatient.

"Two years ago, we got a strange spike of reiatsu in this area, stranger than normal. It only appeared once on one day, the same day where we received four new souls to the soul society." Hitsugaya started. His voice was low and serious... it also sounded...cold? "We had a soul reaper patrol that area before the spike of reiatsu, he was the one that initially performed the konsol on the four souls." I was really confused..really really confused on what was going on. "He was at an amusement park, that was where the konsol was taken place." My eyes widened. I heard a couple of gasps. Probably belonging to Orihime and Ichigo. "The reiatsu didn't come from them, they came from someone else, someone near by. All the shinigami said was that he felt it from a little girl... with light brown hair and light blue eyes. She was looking at them and she was crying." He informed them. I looked down to the ground. I've tried so hard to forget everything about that day but I couldn't and now... it's going to be relived in my mind. I didn't see anything! I saw no one except my family dead!

"Yasashii?" I blinked and saw them all looking at me, all of them (except Ikkaku) held sympathetic expressions. Why did they know I was here..then I realized I wasn't behind the wall..I must have thought out loud. My eyes widened and I turned around and ran down the street towards my aunt and uncles house. I was an idiot! I shouldn't have said anything! I ran as fast as I could down the streets, past the vending machine, the family mart until I finally reached the house. I unlocked the door, threw off my shoes and ran to my room. I didn't want to leave this room ever _ever_ again! I've ruined any chance of friends I had. Maybe I shouldn't stay out of therapy. Maybe I belong in a mental hospital.

I threw my bag on the floor and changed out of my uniform; I didn't want to do home work today, I just wanted to lay down in my bed and die. I flopped face first on my bed, I didn't care if I hurt my face. I closed my eyes and laid there. Why does life suck so much? Oh yeah, because it's life. Sighing again I rolled over to my side, facing my wall. I really hoped today was a dream, I really hoped today never happened. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I was drifted off to dream land.

_"Big bwother! Look!" A small dark haired, bright blue eyed child giggled, pointing to the bumper cars with her free hand, her other hand holding onto a taller boy, who was much older. He had light brown hair and brown eyes._

_ "Hey, yeah! Bumper cars! Alright. Hey mom, dad can we go on them?" He asked two adults, the wife had light brown hair and brown eyes and the husband had dark hair and bright blue eyes. They laughed and nodded. _

_ "Alright we can go on them." The husband said and turned to a thirteen year old girl, who was four feet tall, she was standing next to a taller boy with orange hair. "Nori, do you want to go on the bumper cars. That girl was me, these people are my parents and siblings... is is this a memory? I looked at the scene from the outside looking in. I felt like an outsider in my own memory! The girl shook her head and stepped closer to the taller orange haired boy. Ichigo. "Why not sweetie, it's only a ride."_

_ "I don't want to!" She told him, grabbing onto Ichigo's arm. Was I really a scaredy cat back then? ...yes. I looked at my younger face, I was looking at my dad..no I wasn't. I was looking past my dad. I looked in the same direction and saw a black blur. My heart started racing, a black blur? What is that thing! Is it a monster?! No...it doesn't have a white head. But what is it!?_

_ "Nori, it's just a ride. Stop being a pansy." Souta rolled his eyes as he and my sister went into the line._

_ "I'm not being a pansy! I have a bad feeling alright!"_

_ "Pansy, pansy, pansy!"_

_ "Stop calling me a pansy you poopy brain!" little me shouted. I laughed. Little me stopped glaring and my eyes glazed over for a second. W-what is going on? Ichigo tapped my little head and rolled his eyes. Little me turned to my brother. "I-I'm scared. Something bad is going to happen!"_

_ "Oh what ever, stop being so over dramatic. If you don't want to ride the ride then just stand there with your wanna be boyfriend." Souta rolled his eyes as the person opened the gate to let my parents and siblings through. My dad took Koharu and my mom took Souta. It seemed alright, they were laughing and joking around. Koharu turned to little me and waved, little me was to scared to wave. "Missing out pansy!" Souta shouted as he and mom pumped dad and Koharu. As they raced around the track something went wrong. The carts when haywire and were driving out of control. The people in the control room tried stopping it but the cars wouldn't stop. They crashed into the wall, together and all of a sudden there was a bigger crash. My eyes widened. I saw it..the black monster with the white mask. It roared._

I sprang up and panted, I was sweating. It was just a dream...or a memory. Right? I heard a loud screeching roar out side my house. My eyes widened. I stood up and carefully looked out the window. The monster was here, right out side my window. I walked backwards and then I tripped, tumbling down to the ground. It wasn't dark, it was still light out side. I tried to get back but the monster looked into the window and saw me. My heart began racing, what was I supposed to do?! It saw me, it is looking at me. And it looks hungry. I couldn't stand up, I was nailed there to the ground, what did it want with me! It roared again this time crashing into the side of the house, making a huge whole in my wall. My breath was caught in my throat, I couldn't breathe, I'm in shock! I'm scared, I'm not scared no..I'm frightened! I'm going to die... just like my family. The monsters hand went towards me, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact or to be grabbed but I didn't. I slowly opened my eyes and saw black hakama pants and a...white haori with black diamonds on the edge. My eyes trail up the person and I saw white hair. My eyes widened. Hitsugaya. He was glaring at the monster, holding a sword in his hand, blocking the monsters hand. His eyes turned towards me, then back at the monster.

"Quickly...get out of here." He told me, I heard him but...what he said didn't register in my head. I'm still trying to get out of the shock of what had just happened. I heard voices coming from the living room, then I saw familiar figures at my bed room door. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku were all wearing similar outfits as Hitsugaya. I saw Orihime there, looking worried and Ishida dressed in all white, Chad had this weird thing on his arm...what was going on! "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to get up and run!" Hitsugaya yelled. "Just RUN! We'll take care of this thing!" I looked at him, I was scared. I looked over at the other people.

"Orihime... Chad, Uryuu, take Yasashii and go to Urahara's." Ichigo stated seriously. They nodded and Orihime ran towards me and held out her hand.

"Come on Nori, we gotta go some where safe. Alright?" I looked into her eyes, they held fear and worry. I nodded and gave her my hand, she helped me up and and pulled me out of my room, along with Ishida and Chad. We ran up the street but I stopped.

"What are you doing? Don't stop we've got to get going." Ishida told me, a little annoyed. I looked at my house with worry.

"I-I can't just leave them-"

"You can! They can handle them selves, now we have to go!" Ishida grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the street, and we continued running. I looked over my shoulder one more time. Something wasn't right, that monster, something about that monster didn't seem right. It was ominous to me... like I knew that monster. Then it clicked. That monster, was the same monster I saw two years ago! Bu-but didn't the black blur kill it? I stopped running and was dragged forward. "What now!?" Ishida's eye twitched.

"Nori, we should really be going to Urahara's..." Chad told me. I looked down the road. Suddenly I felt my self being picked up, I looked up and saw that Chad had grabbed hold of me and they were now running. I grabbed hold of my necklace, I've had it ever since I could remember, and I always wore it. I didn't want it falling off. After what seemed like forever we reached a shop...that sold candy? What the heck. These people are weirder than before. The door opened a cute little girl, and an angry looking little boy stood there in the door way.

"Oh, it's you guys...whose the girl?" The red headed boy asked, glaring up at me.

"I'll explain everything when we get inside." Ishida said, walking past the children. Chad gently set me down on the floor in front of a table. A man with blonde hair, wearing green and gray...along with a strange looking green and white stripped cap came walking in.

"Ah, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime. What a lovely surprise..oh and who this little thing?" he asked, gesturing to me.

"That's why we're here." Ishida started. He was standing on my right. "Her name is Yasashii Nori. She's in our class..."

"Oh?" The blonde man smiled, his voice leaking of interest. Why did they bring me here? I'm not going to be molested am I! I hope not! "What's so special about her?"

"I don't know yet, but a hollow attacked her when she was at her home." Ishida replied seriously. A hollow? That black monster with the white mask is a hollow? "And...she could see Ichigo and them." The blonde man looked at me in a suspicious way, yet he looked very interested in me. He is giving me the creeps.

"Is that so?" He asked, mainly to me. I gulped, I looked up at Ishida and Chad they both nodded. I nodded to the man. "Have you encountered things like this before?" he asked, I was going to say no then I realized that would be lying. So I nodded again. "Oh, how wonderful. Now we don't have to erase your memories." WHAT! They were going to erase my memory?! How rude! Well..I guess it's understandable seeing the circumstances. Still! My memories! I want to keep them...well most of them that is. "Tessai, why don't you bring in some tea. I'm sure Ms. Yasashii would like some tea." He told an overly large and buff man. He nodded and went to make some tea. I looked down to my hands, that were on my lap. What was going on? Why is all this suddenly happening now? And why do the new kids and Ichigo's group have to do with it? A-are they part of a gang? Or..or the Ya-yakuza! I hope not! What has Ichigo been getting him self into. And Orihime! She's to nice and sweet to be apart of this! I saw a cup of hot tea in front of me. I looked up and saw the large guy smiled kindly and I returned it. I reached for the tea and gently blew on it, cooling it down a little before taking a sip. It was good.

"Thank you, it's really good." I thanked him before taking another sip. It was quiet for a few minutes before the door slid open. We all looked up and saw the group walking in, looking irritated. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, and Orihime beat me to it.

"A-are you guys alright?!"

"Yeah, we're fine. Damn hollow, persistent bastard." Ichigo cursed, sitting down. He was in his regular clothes, as was everyone. He turned to me and his face turned from his aggravated look to a soft look.

"Hey, what about you? Are you alright?" I looked from him and down at the tea. No I wasn't, but... I also was alright at the same time. I wasn't hurt..physically. I'm just so confused. I took another sip of tea. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I-I don't know." I answered truthfully before looking at Ichigo. "My house was demolished, probably worse now." I stated before taking another sip of tea.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Ikkaku got carried away." Ichigo apologized and my eyes widened. I sighed and shook my head. "Hey, Yasashii...how long have you been seeing...ghosts?" Ichigo asked. I looked at him, then at the others. They all seemed like they wanted to know.

"I-I don't know. When I was younger, I always saw blurs of things. I thought they were just shadows so I didn't pay mind. Then about a eighteen months ago... I've been seeing them more clearly. I've also been seeing those monster things. Hollows right?" I asked, they nodded. "That's how I ended up in therapy for the past year and a half. That's why I have a routine...to try and avoid seeing ghosts or mo-hollows. And for a while it worked...until today." I looked down and took another sip of tea. I set the tea down, I can feel a lump in my throat and tears about to swell in my eyes. I'm so frustrated and confused about what's going and I can't take it! I felt someone sit down next to me, look over and see that it was Rangiku. She looked over me and gave me a sympathetic look, I closed my eyes and turned my head. I didn't want to cry. I don't want to cry! I'm just so frustrated and confused and all these emotions! I don't know what to do with them. My hands balled up into fists and they were shaking slightly, along with my shoulders. I felt something drip onto my hand and I realized I was crying. Stupid tears, falling with out my permission!

"It's alright to cry when you want to." She told me softly. I looked at her, I felt the tears spilling out of my eyes. Before I could tell my body not to, I latched onto Rangiku and cried on her shoulder.

"It was the same one...the same hollow that was there when my family died!" I cried. It was the same one, and I couldn't do anything about it! I still can't. I felt Rangiku rub my back and the room was quiet, and the only noise was my crying. After a few minutes I sniffled and pulled away from her, wiping my eyes. "Thank you..." I muttered to her. I turned to everyone else and bowed. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for?" Ichigo shrugged. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Alright! It's still early! Let's go shopping now!" Rangiku squealed and stood up, pulling me along with her.

"HUH?!" I exclaimed, along with the other boys.

"Ra-Rangiku! Don't you think Yasashii would want to rest?" Renji spoke up.

"You're just saying that so you guys can get out of shopping." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"That's right, and you guys call your selves men. Can't even handle a simple shopping trip." Rangiku taunted. I saw Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya and Ishida's eye twitched.

"What was that Ran. Gi. Ku?" Ikkaku asked through clenched teeth.

"If you were a real man you'll be able to handle a simple shopping trip with four girls." Rangiku replied, smirking.

"Fine! We'll go on your stupid shopping trip! We'll prove to you women that we're real men!" Ikkaku challenged, pointed a wooden sword at us. My eyes widened. This guy was nuts.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ichigo and Renji exclaimed at Ikkaku.

"I didn't agree to this." Ishida fixed his glasses. Hitsugaya stayed quiet and glared at Rangiku.

"You guys call your selves men! Come on. A little shopping never killed you did it?" Ikkaku laughed.

And Ikkaku was wrong. Renji, Ichigo and Ikkaku were carrying at least twenty bags each. Ishida bailed and said he had home work to do. Hitsugaya just walked along with his hands in his pockets. We had visited a whole bunch of stores and Rangiku got a whole bunch of things, Rukia got a few tings and Orihime got a couple. I on the other hand, haven't found anything that I liked. I did need to stop by the grocery store to pick up food..then I realized that I didn't have a house to go home too. What are my aunt and uncle going to say? I sighed and looked around at the shop windows.

"Oh look! Another jewelry store!" Rangiku dragged us all into the store, most of us groaned. I looked around, standing in the door way, and something caught my eye. I walked away from the group and over to the counter and saw a beautiful oval pendant. It was black with a rim of diamond dust. In the center was a pale blue dragon made out of small diamonds, around it was little diamonds that looked like snow.

"Hello." I jumped and looked up and saw a woman with a kind smile.

"Oh, hi."

"Did you want to look at that pendant?" She asked and I nodded. "It would go lovely with that necklace chain around your neck." I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." I thanked her.

"It's the diamond dust snow dragon." She spoke and I looked at her in question. "It's made up of snow diamonds and pale blue diamonds." She explained, and I nodded. It looked so pretty.

"How much is it?" I asked her, I hope it wasn't like a hundred thousand yen. I would never be able to afford it. Well..my aunt and uncle might.

"It's thirty thousand yen." I exhaled. Good. It wasn't expensive enough for me to turn away. "Would you like for me to wrap it up and take it to the front with you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Please and thank you." I went into my dress pocket and my eye twitched. My phone and my wallet was in my back pack...at home. I sighed. I guess I'm not getting it.

"Looking for this?" I jumped and turned around and saw Hitsugaya holding out a wallet and cell phone. "Rangiku picked them up from your house." I smiled and took them.

"Thank you." I opened the phone and went to text my aunt. I asked if I could buy something because I was out shopping with some friends.

_Friends! Oh that's wonderful Nori! Of course. Buy what ever you want, our treat. We're so glad that you're hanging out with friends again._ I smiled at the text and asked if I could buy dinner. _Of course! Just don't max out our cards!_. I laughed and put my phone in my pocket. "Anything else you would like to look at?" The store woman asked, smiling down at us. "Aw, is he your boyfriend?" She asked me and I blushed and shook my head.

"N-no! We're..uh-"

"We're friends. Our other friends are...over there." He pointed behind him and we both sighed. Rangiku was trying on every piece of jewelry in this place. "There goes our budget."

"O-oh. Well...I'm sure she'll be our new favorite costumer!" The woman laughed. I nodded and then I saw a bracelet, it had two charm son it. It was a simple silver bracelet, with a charm of a quiver full of arrows and a bow hanging from it.

"Can I see that bracelet?" I asked her and she nodded. She pulled it out and motioned to see my wrist. I gave her my wrist and she clipped the bracelet around it.

"Perfect fit. Would you like this one too?" I nodded. She unclasped it and went to box it up. "I'll put it up front with your pendant." I nodded.

"What else did you get?" Hitsugaya asked. I jumped. I forgot he was there.

"O-oh...just a pendant that I thought looked pretty." I answered him. Why was he so interested in jewelry anyway?

"Oh, Nori! We're about to check out! I see you bought something." Rangiku called me over and I nodded. I walked over to the cash register, and pulled out my aunt and uncles credit card. After I paid the woman handed me a little blue gift bag that held my two pieces of jewelry. We walked out of the store and down the street so Rangiku could find another place to shop. I stopped when I caught sight of a book store.

"Hey, I'm going to stop in the book store, alright?" I called out. They stopped and nodded.

"Sure Ho-HEY Look dresses! We'll be in the dress shop Nori!" Rangiku told me and she dragged nearly everyone to the dress shop. I nearly laughed when I heard Ichigo, Ikkaku and Renji groan. I was about to walk in when I noticed Hitsugaya standing there. He walked past me and into the store, I smiled and followed him. The person at the registered greeted us and I returned it. I looked around and found the crime, thriller, mystery and horror section.

"You're not going to go to the girly section?" Hitsugaya asked, confused. I shook my head. I looked at the titles, I saw a couple ones that I liked, they were new and the ones that I didn't have yet so I grabbed them. I saw a few other ones that I thought looked interesting so I grabbed them as well. "I thought girls liked girly stories."

"Well... I check every now and then..see if there is something not too... lovey dovey, but only after I check all of this section." I replied to him with a chuckle. "Oh! I've been waiting for this to come out!" I exclaimed and grabbed a novel from the shelf. It was the last book of a murder series I've been reading. I placed it on the top of the pile that I could barely hold. I kept looking and found a really interesting horror looking book. I smiled and grabbed it; I tried to look through it but my arms were full and the books were about to fall when Hitsugaya grabbed some of them and held them.

"You're going to hurt your self carrying all these." He told me with a sigh.

"Thanks." He shrugged and muttered a 'you're welcome' I looked through the horror novel and decided to get it. "Alright! Now to the romance books!" I laughed at Hitsugaya's expression. I looked at the older romance novels, and saw a few that stood out. '1 Liter of Tears' I already had that one, I even had the drama and movie that it was made after. There was a new one I haven't seen "Be with You." I read what it was about and decided to get it. I found a few others and grabbed hold of them. I turned around and went to the manga section and found a few of the manga's that I needed. I went to pick up another book but my hands were full...again. Hitsugaya sighed and took a few more books from my arms. I laughed nervously. "Thank you...again." He sighed.

"You read...a lot." He stated. I nodded.

"Yeah, my favorite are the crime and horror kind of books..then I like books that sound sad and make me cry." I told him, walking up to the counter and put my big thing of books up there, as did Hitsugaya.

"Why would you like things that make you sad?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I just do. It's a way of getting rid of some bottled up emotions." I told him. I pulled out my aunt and uncles card and gave it too the man. He gave it back and started putting all my books in a couple of bags. He handed them to me but Hitsugaya grabbed them instead. "Oh, Hitsugaya you don't have to, I can ca-"

"It's fine. At least you spend money on sensible things... unlike Matsumoto." Hitsugaya sighed and walked out of the store. I bowed and thanked the man at the counter and exited the store after Hitsugaya. We walked down to the dress shop and saw Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia all trying on dresses. Renji, Ichigo and Ikkaku looked like they were bored out of their minds. Rangiku turned around and smiled.

"Nori! Come here! I found some of the cutest dresses for you!" Rangiku exclaimed as she ran towards me and dragged me to where Rukia and Orihime were. Uh oh. It isn't that I don't like dresses, because I do. But I hate when people pick them out for me, because no one knows what I like. I sighed. Rangiku pulled out a light blue short sleeved casual dress. I blinked. I liked it. I actually liked something someone picked out. "Isn't it adorable! It matches your eyes. I found others like it! Here's a white one, and a purple one, and a red one, oh can't forget the green one!" She giggled holding up each one as she listed them off. They didn't have patterns, they didn't have lace, or frills, they were just...normal colored dresses. I liked it. "Oh I found this too! I didn't know if you'd like it, but it's pretty for a date." This perked my interest. I've never been on a date so I wouldn't know if it's good for a date or not. Rangiku pulled up a black, short sleeved baby doll dress that had black lace over the skirt of the dress. Rangiku threw the dress into my arms and pushed me into a dressing room. "Try it on!" I looked at it strangely, how was I supposed to put it on? Did it go over my head? Did it zip up? Did it..button up? HUH? I don't understand. I sighed and took my phone and wallet out of my pocket and took off my dress and slipped the black one over my head and I smoothed it down. I looked at my self in the mirror. I didn't know...it was a pretty dress but... I would never wear it. The door swung open.

"Ah!" I screamed and saw Rangiku. "W-what the heck Rangiku! I could have been changing!"

"But you aren't silly. Aw! You look so pretty Nori! Come, come lets show everyone." Before I could get a say in anything, Rangiku grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the changing room and in front of everyone. My face turned red and I looked down. Well... this is embarrassing. "Look! Isn't she adorable! She looks like a little girl. Captain, don't you think she looks cute!?" Rangiku pushed me forward and I almost lost my footing. I now hate shopping with Rangiku. She is not allowed to go shopping with me. Ever. EVER. Again. Ever! My eye twitched and I gave them a look that said: "Don't you dare say a word." I glared at Ichigo when he started laughing.

"O-oh my god! Hahaha! Yasashii in a, in a party dress! Oh-oh god. My sides are hurting." Ichigo continued to laugh uncontrollably. I stomped to him and kicked him in the face. "W-what the hell Yasashii!"

"Stop making fun of me you poop face!" I shouted at him. He stared at me for a second and burst out into more laughter, Renji and Ikkaku joined in too.

"P-po-poop face? What are you five?" Renji laughed. I glared at him too, and at Ikkaku. I turned around and walked back into the changing room, slamming the door shut. I changed out of the dress and changed back into mine. I put my phone and my wallet in my pocket. I grabbed the dress Rangiku picked out for me and walked out of the dressing room. Renji, Ikkaku and Ichigo were still laughing but not as hard. I put the dress in the pile with the rest of the things Rangiku picked out.

"Oh, so you like it!?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah... You can pick my clothes out. I'm not trying anything any more." I glared at Ichigo, who stopped laughing for a second, then went back to laughing. I sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Hitsugaya who was reading one of the books I bought. It was a mystery one. I smiled. "Do you like it?" I asked him. He looked up and over at me.

"Sorry, I should have asked." He apologized and went to close the book but I stopped him.

"It's alright Hitsugaya. You can read it, I don't mind." I told him with a smile. I reached into one of the bags and grabbed a book from one of my favorite series. I opened it and began reading. By the time I was done with the second chapter Rangiku had already paid for everything and had Renji, who was apparently carrying the least amount of stuff, carry the ten bags out of the store. I memorized the page I was on and put it back in the bag. I stood up and noticed that Hitsugaya was still sitting there, reading. "Hitsugaya." I said, placing my hand on his head, feeling his soft hair. He lifted his arm and swatted my arm away. "Hitsugaya." I said again, repeating my actions. He swatted my arm away. This continued for a good few minutes until he snapped the book closed and glared up at me.

"What."

"We're leaving." I smiled at him. His eye twitched. He put the book back in the bag and picked up the two bags then he walked out of the room. I smiled in triumph and followed after him and the rest of the group. We spent at least another hour shopping, Rangiku spent about half of that time trying to find clothes for me. Why? I have no idea. But I just let Rangiku do what ever she was doing, she was enjoying her self. Hitsugaya and I sat there and read until she was done.

"Ah, I'm hungry! Let's go eat some where!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Yes, lets go eat! I could go for some food." Ikkaku laughed. Well..his mood picked up really quick. I sighed and shook my head. Rangiku found a restaurant that would hold all nine of us, and put all our bags behind a counter so no one would take them. So here we sat, in a large, rounded booth. Rangiku sat at the end, then it was me, then Hitsugaya, then Rukia, Then Ichigo, Then Renji, then Ikkaku and lastly Yumichika at the end. The waiter asked for drinks and Rangiku wanted to get some sake but when the waiter asked how old she was Rangiku said she was in high school. The waiter said he couldn't give her any and she was starting to get angry. So Ichigo, Orihime and I had to explain to her that here there was a drinking age, and that you had to be twenty years old to drink alcohol and because she said she was in high school she wasn't allowed anything thing alcoholic to drink. Of course she pouted and muttered that it wasn't fair but soon our _nonalcoholic _drinks came we began to order. Our food came and we began to eat, occasionally having conversations about things that no one really cared about. There was one thing that I wanted to talk about. What are hollows? What are they? And what are they really doing here? Sure they said that earlier but... because I was an idiot and spoke my thoughts I didn't get to hear what else Hitsugaya said. I sighed and stared at my curry soup. I loved curry soup yet... I didn't want to eat it, but I made my self too. After a while of silence I decided to break it with a random thought.

"What are my aunt and uncle going to think when they come home to a big huge hole on the side of the house?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I took another sip of my soup. "What? It's a completely logical question." I told them, taking another sip of my soup.

"Well...I guess you can stay at my house." Ichigo scratched his head. That didn't really solve my problem of having a huge hole in my house. "Or, maybe Urahara will let you crash there with Renji?" Huh? Renji stayed at Urahara's house?

"She can stay with you right, Orihime! The three of us can have a girls night in! Watch those romance movies and eat a bunch of junk food!" Rangiku suggested and Orihime's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yes, that sounds like fun. Don't you think Nori?" I blinked. What?

"Good, it's settled then." Rangiku nodded and went back to her meal. What? What happened? Oh dear, what did I get my self into. I sighed and went back to my soup.

"Hey, Yasashii, when are your aunt and uncle supposed to be back?' Ichigo asked, glancing up at me. Huh? He knew my aunt and uncle were gone?

"H-how did you know they weren't here?"

"Their car wasn't parked out side the house." He answered.

"Oh. Uhm...my aunt said they should be home in a couple of weeks. They've never been gone for more than a month and they are never gone less than two weeks." I shrugged my shoulders, sipping more of my soup. I was feeling uncomfortable, talking about this. Curse you Ichigo Kurosaki for bringing my aunt and uncles absence up!

"That settles it." Rangiku started. I looked up at her. "You'll have to stay with us until your aunt and uncle gets back." She smiled at me and I smiled back. What have I really gotten my self into? I guess it's time for a new routine... HOLY CRAP! My journal! I have my appointment tomorrow morning! I groaned and slammed my head on the desk. Okay, I'm not doing that again, it really..._really_ hurts.

"Uh...Is she okay?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"I have my therapy appointment tomorrow morning. My journal is at my house... in my room. Which is now practically rubble!" I exclaimed and closed my eyes. I should have died on those noodles to day. Curse you Toshirou Hitsugaya for saving me! This is all your fault. My life sucks now because of you! First I get attacked by a monster, which is a hollow apparently. Then I my house is ruined, THEN I get dragged into a shopping trip. Now I have no school things. Ugh. Why does all this bad luck have to happen to me... all in the same day. Is it Friday the thirteenth? Nope. It's October first. Well darn.

"Oh, you mean that school bag of yours?" Renji asked, I nodded my head. "Oh, Captain Hitsugaya told me to grab that and told Rangiku to grab some of your things." My eyes shot open and twitched. You've got to be kidding me. I've been worrying about all that stuff for the past couple of hours only to find out that they already had it! What. The. Utter.. Ugh. "We dropped it off at Orihime's house and was going to go get it once we figured out where you were going to stay." Quit speaking Renji. Please before I punch you. I just want to stay here and feel stupid. "But now that you're staying there, there is no need to go back and get it to bring at Urahara's. It's a good thing we didn't drop it off at Urahara's huh?" My eye twitched. I lifted my head slightly and glared at Renji, who was no laughing nervously.

"And none of you thought you should tell me this...earlier?" Their answer is going to be no. I already know it.

"Nope." Everyone but Hitsugaya answered. Gah! These people are stupid. What have I gotten my self into? I think I've asked my self that...five million times today already. I think I've also called these people crazy five million times today too. Why am I cursed? What have I done to deserve all this torture? Was I not a good enough daughter or niece? I try to do well in school. I went to therapy like my aunt and uncle told me too. What bad thing have I done to deserve all this torture? My eye twitched again. The waiter came and set the check down. I went into my pocked and grabbed my aunt and uncles card. Again.

"You don't have to pay, you know." Ichigo said but I shook my head.

"I know that, but I want too. It's a thank you..." I told them as the waiter took the check and the card. The waiter came back with the card and I took it, and the second receipt. I put them both in my wallet. After we ate we left the restaurant, poor Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku, having to carry a hundred bags. I think there are a hundred bags, it looks like it. Hitsugaya was still carrying the bags of books, I tried to take one from him but he refused. Claiming that because I paid for dinner I didn't have to carry anything. He even took my jewelry gift bag and put it in one of the bags with books in it. I sighed and gave up after a while. I looked to my left and saw Hitsugaya staring blankly ahead of him. Now was my chance. I grabbed the the bag from his right hand and ran forward. He blinked and glared at me.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No way!"

"I told you that you didn't have to carry it!" Hitsugaya yelled walking faster towards me, I laughed and began jogging further down the street. "Yasashii! Get back here!" He shouted running after me. I laughed and ran faster. I could have sworn I heard Ichigo saying: "I thought he didn't like childish activities?" I saw him get closer, I screamed and ran around the corner and down the street, he was still on my tail. Darn, he was really fast. Because I'm running away from Hitsugaya I'm not paying attention to whats on the floor, so as I was running...I tripped over a brick and fell. I held the bag of books close to me, I couldn't let them get damaged or anything! I rolled down the side walk and I felt my self go over the curve. My eyes widened when I heard a car coming, I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I felt my self get lifted off the ground and I was back on the side walk. I blinked and looked up and saw Hitsugaya, in the same outfit he was in when he stopped that hollow thing. My eyes widened. He glared harshly down at me. I looked away, ashamed. I felt like a puppy who did something wrong. I probably was like a puppy that did something wrong. Hitsugaya set me down on my feet and I quickly checked my books. They were all there and were all still in good condition. I turned to Hitsugaya. I was about to apologize when he started talking. Well...he actually snapped at me. "What the hell were you thinking! You should have stopped when I told you too! You would've died if I hadn't gotten out of my gigai and flash stepped here in time to save you." He scolded me. I looked down, ashamed.

"I-I.." I started. My voice was quiet and guilt flooded from my mouth. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. I heard Hitsugaya scoff. I looked up and noticed that he was back in his normal, well...his ordinary people clothes.

"What ever...just, don't do it again." He told me and I nodded.

"Toshirou! What happened?! Is Yasahii alright?" Ichigo exclaimed as he turned the corner, arms full of shopping bags. If this hadn't been a serious thing I would have been laughing. But it was a serious that had happened so I was not laughing. Out loud.

"She's fine. And how many times do I have to tell you it's _Captain Hitsugaya._" Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Lol... the ending isn't much of an ending BUT it's almost 1 am and I've been writing all day. There was still a lot of things I wanted to add to this but when I thought about it... if I did add them this chapter would be like...twenty something pages. Hah...not that any of you guys would mind.**

**Anyway! I'm gonna do this thing that for every time I get a review, I will reply to that person with a short little sneak peak of the next chapter! Which I will be writing tomorrow~...hah. Watch I'll probably start writing it tonight. Right! Well, off for now~**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter! I would like to thank my lovely reviewers and followers! I want to say that this is a really long chapter, it's longer than my other chapters. It's like...fourteen pages of word? xD; Yeah... It's a heavy chapter, especially the last half. It gets into a lot of serious things, and... yeah. You'll see for you self! So enjoy :3**

* * *

I sighed. I was sitting in a waiting room at Mr. Tanaka's office. He was in with another client at the moment, and it was going into my session. Not that I cared, seeing as I want to get back to school! … Did I just say I want to go back to school? Yeah...I did. What is wrong with me? Maybe it's because I have people I can call friends now? I looked at my journal. I tore out three pages, those three pages were about the five new kids: Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hitsugaya. I'm still sticking to that whole 'I don't think I need therapy any more' thing, especially now that I know the truth. Last night they told me everything, about Ichigo getting his Shinigami powers from Rukia, them saving Rukia for being executed, and about three captains of the thirteen court guard squads betraying the soul society. They also explained that Aizen, who used to be captain of squad five, wanted to make the Ouken and kill the king of the soul society; which they explained that too. They also explained what an arrancar is and what an espada is as well. They told me about the winter war, and about the fullbringers, and about the Quincy and Shinigami war. I also learned that Ikkaku and Yumichika are seated officers of the soul societies squad eleven, the Zaraki squad. Apparently it's a squad full of pig headed, fighting, baboons. Those are Rangiku's words. Not mine. Rangiku and Renji were both lieutenant's of their squads. Renji was of squad six and Rangiku of squad ten, which was the division Hitsugaya was the captain of! He was a captain! One of the strongest people in the seireitei! That's how they explained it.

Back to the point. I tore out three pages and when Mr. Tanaka asks why I have three pages mission. Then I'm going to tell him the truth: Ichigo asked me to borrow a couple of sheets of paper. Which I wrote that on the next clean page in my journal. So...to him it's the truth. To me: It's a lie. I hate lying but... I needed too. I needed to lie to get out of therapy and I needed to lie to make sure my friends secret stays a secret! Or else we will all end up in an insane asylum.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Mr. Tanaka said to the woman who exited his office. He turned to me and smiled. Mr. Tanaka was young, like in his late twenties. He had dark hair that was slick back and he had dark blue eyes, he was tall and had a well built body. Yes. At one point I checked out my therapist. So sue me? I'm only sixteen. Well..soon to be seventeen. But this doesn't change the fact that I am still a hormonal teenage girl! ...Okay I shouldn't have worded it like that. "Ms. Yasashii, it's great to see you." He smiled at me and I smiled back, and followed him into his office. I sat in the comfy black chair, with my journal on my lap. "So, I see you remembered your journal." He nodded towards my notebook, and I nodded. I took a deep breath and handed it too him. He took it and opened it and read the newest page of writing. His eye brows frowned. Uh oh, he noticed the three missing pages. "I see Ichigo asked for some paper...and you decided to tear out pages from your journal?" He asked suspiciously. I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"And why is that?" Uh oh, I didn't expect him to ask me this!? Uhm what do I say?

"Because it was the only note book I had out at the time. Chad, a boy from my class, he's Ichigo's friend. Well he was out for a week so he was copying Ichigo's notes so for class Ichigo didn't have his note book and asked me for paper and because Ichigo is a friend I gave him some." Woo! That was a great lie...who am I kidding that was a terrible lie! Mr. Tanaka isn't an idiot to believe something that stupid.

"Oh, I see." He gave me an understanding smile. He bought that load of crap?! Wow... he really is an idiot. "So, Ichigo Kurosaki, you two are friends?" He asked me, curiously. Crap. I never actually said the word friend before...

"Well, yeah... his family and my...family were friends. The Kurosaki's were also with us at the amusement park when the accident happened. Everyday I still talk to Ichigo... it isn't much but, it is something." I told him... which was the truth. Was being the key word here.

"That's good that you're continuing on keeping in contact with old friends." He nodded and handed me my journal back. "I want you to do something for me, Nori." He started and I looked at him. What does he want me to do? Oh no...does he know that I lied to him! Oh no, this is never going to get me out of therapy.

"U-uh, sure...what is it Mr. Tanaka?"

"I want you to ask Ichigo to hang out with you this weekend. Go see a movie and go to the arcade. Have some fun like teenagers are supposed to have, well...the clean fun." He winked and my face blushed. Stupid Mr. Tanaka. "I want you to ask him today when I drop you off at your school. Of course I will be escorting you to class so I can make sure you actually asked him." He told me with a devious smile. Oh, he's an evil man. Darn it. Now I can't worm my way out of it! I could have easily just told him about yesterday with out a problem...wait a minute I can! I can ask him to hang out in front of Mr. Tanaka then when Mr. Tanaka leaves I'll just tell him to forget about it. "Then on the Sunday, I want you two to stop by my office and tell me what all you did that day!" Darn it all. He's no idiot. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Alright, Mr. Tanaka."

"This is all for your own benefit Nori. If I can see that you're able to interact with other people sufficiently enough then there will be no more weekly visits. Soon it will only be monthly and then every few months until you no longer need to see me." YES! If I can interact with them all in my class then He can see that I'm capable of being around people! Heck to the yes! I know for a fact that Rangiku and Orihime would greet me when I walk in, heck, even Ichigo would at least wave. I'm saved! I no longer think these people are as crazy as they were yesterday, they are no my hero's!

"Alright, Mr. Tanaka." I smiled at him and gave him a nod.

"Great. Lets get you to school before you miss home room." I nodded and the two of us stepped out of his office. He told his secretary that he was going to be taking me to school now. It seems unprofessional but... apparently he's friends with my uncle, they went to university together. I got into his car and he drove me to school. The ride there was quiet. I took out my cell phone and told him that I was going to text my aunt and he nodded. I actually was texting Orihime to tell her that everyone has to call me Yasashii. And that my therapist was coming to the school. He parked in the parking lot and followed me into my school, I changed my shoes, as did he and we walked to my class room. Sliding the door open I noticed that the entire gang was there, all surrounding the area near mine and Ichigo's desk. I looked at Mr. Tanaka, who nodded for me to go in. I walked into my class room, I could tell he was following me but he stopped at the teachers desk. I maneuvered my way through the students and placed my bag on my desk.

"Nor-Yasashii! Good morning." Rangiku greeted me, I smiled.

"Good morning Matsumoto." Yes! How's that for interaction. Rangiku sat down at her desk, Rukia turned from Ichigo and to Rangiku. She nodded to me and muttered a good morning, and I did the same. I turned around and saw Hitsugaya sit at his seat. "Good morning, Hitsugaya." I greeted him. He looked up, and quickly glanced at Mr. Tanaka who was watching the scene play out.

"Good morning, Yasashii." He nodded and took out a few of his things he'll need for class.

"So, did you understand that English homework? I sure didn't." I smiled nervously, I hoped that he would keep up the act. He gave me a weird look at first but nodded nonetheless.

"It wasn't that difficult." My eye twitched.

"Well, I guess not. But that math homework, that was really hard."

"If you say so. I didn't find it that challenging at all." He looked up with a bored expression. My eye twitched again. He sighed and shook his head. "If you like I can help you tonight. You seemed to be having trouble la-yesterday in class." he saved him self. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya." I went to say something else when I heard Ichigo greet me.

"Yasashii, good morning. How are you?" I turned around and smiled at Ichigo.

"Good morning, Kurosaki. I'm doing great, how are you?"

"I'm...doing good." He replied, looking at me suspiciously. He glanced over to Mr. Tanaka, I saw the look in his eyes.

"So, uhm..Ichigo..." I started nervously. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Sunday. You know..go see a movie and maybe go to the arcade?" I asked. I hoped he would take the hint that my therapist is watching and that he put me up to this.

"Huh...Why-Oh, uh...sure. It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked. I sighed in relief. He caught on. He was smarter than what he looks. Hah. He'll kill me if I ever said that out loud.

"Thanks Ichigo! I'll meet you at your house on Sunday, alright?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled and went to sit in my seat but I heard Mr. Tanaka call my name. I turned around and he motioned for me to follow him out into the hall. I did what he wanted. "Yes, Mr. Tanaka?" I asked him.

"I noticed a few people talk to you..." He started, looking at me in suspicion. What is with everyone and being suspicious about me?! "It seems you've been branching out on your own haven't you?" Huh? What was he talking about? Oh... right.

"I don't know... I guess? They're nice, but their Ichigo's friends. So if he's nice to me, they're nice to me too." I shrugged my shoulders. He nodded.

"Well, that is a good start. Remember, Sunday afternoon." He smiled and turned around and walked away from me. I sighed and walked back into the class room and back to my seat. I sat down and let my head fall to my desk.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked, turning around. I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me. I groaned. I didn't want to tell them that Mr. Tanaka want's me to start talking to people. I talk to people! I mean..I talk to these guys...where as most of them aren't even human. They're friggen soul reapers. I sighed and sat up.

"Mr. Tanaka told me to ask you to hang out with me on Sunday." I answered him He was about to ask why but I cut him off. "He thinks it'll be good for me to "move on" and "get over" the whole ghost thing. Fat chance of that happening now." I groaned and rested my head in my palm. "I had to tear out my journal pages from yesterday. I was supposed to finish it but between everything that happened I was too tired to write it. I crashed on the floor of Orihime's living room before I could even sit down on the couch." I told them. I really hope nothing too exciting will happen any time between now and Sunday...fat chance of that happening. I couldn't get that lucky. "I just want school to be over now...I just want to curl up on a couch in some nice warm blankies and read a book." I sighed.

"Well...you can't do that tonight." Renji spoke up. My eye twitched and I looked up at him, I was glaring at him. "Urahara want's to speak to you after school today. He said that he might have an idea on what's going on with you." My face lifted up a little. Finally I'll have some answers.

"Well..I guess that's good news right?" I asked, completely unsure on this Urahara. He gave me the creeps last night. Maybe that's how he always is...the rest of them seemed not to mind his behavior so why should I? Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know to be honest. For all we know, word could have gotten to the soul society about you and you'd have to be summoned there for questioning." He told me like it was no big deal. My eyes widened in shock and my hands started trembling. Summoned for questioning?! Did they think I was some kind of spy or enemy?!

"There's no reason to say it like that Renji. Now look what you've done, you've gone and scared the poor girl." Rukia rolled her eyes at Renji, then she turned to me. "Don't listen to him. Urahara just want's to talk to you about your abilities, that's all. He may even have an explanation on why or how you've got this much spiritual pressure." She reassured me. That soothed me a little, but...what if Renji was right? What if I arrived to Urahara's only to find people from the Soul Society here to take me as a prisoner? What if they want to run tests on me! Oh god, I'll probably die.

"Thanks for reassuring me but...the fact still stands...what if I am summoned to the soul society?" I asked, I was nervous. I mean... just the thought put me on edge.

"The chances of you being summoned to the soul society are slim to none." Hitsugaya spoke up, he turned in his seat to look at me. "If Head Captain Yamamoto wanted to speak to you then he would do so over the communication television we have set up at Orihime's house. There is no need for you to go to the soul society unless there was a dyer need for you too. I can't think of any reason why there would be a need for you too...not any time soon that is." He finished. I looked away from him and to my desk. All of this was making my head hurt. Before anything else could be said our home room teacher came in and gave us our announcements. He asked if there were a few other suggestions for the school festival. Of course there weren't because everyone wanted to do the same thing. I sighed, why couldn't people be more original? Like...how about a murder mystery lunch? Or a historical reenactment? Why does it have to be the same things over and over again every year? Last year our class did a stupid presentation on calligraphy Ikebana. Like anyone cared about that. Stupid girls. Why can't they pick something cool and fun to do? Something the entire class could get into? He went on and on about news and events that were happening in the school, things that I didn't really care about.

The bell rang and our home room teacher left, we had five minutes until English. I took out my English text book and my notebook from my desk, and my pencil case from my bag. Opening up my pencil bag I took out a pencil and an eraser and opened up my English note book and text book. I didn't take notes on anything from yesterday, nor did I do the home work! I'm a day behind. I'm going to be so lost. Maybe Hitsugaya would help me catch up tonight? He already said he was going to help me with math. ...What am I thinking. Of course he wont. He said that because Mr. Tanaka was in the room. I sighed and when the teacher walked in the room after the bell rang everyone in the class stood up, we bowed and sat back down. Our lesson began.

I tried paying attention to the teacher, I really did...but I was so lost. I didn't know what she was saying. I heard a quiet and faint noise, like a piece of paper. I looked down and saw a folded up piece of paper, I raised an eyebrow. Why...is there a note on my desk. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_What did he want? Your therapist. _It was Hitsugaya's hand writing. I picked up my pencil and replied.

_He wanted to make sure I asked Kurosaki to hang out..._ I folded it back up and handed it to him. After reading he scribbled something else on it and handed it back to me. He didn't look at me, but kept his eyes on the teacher. There was something in his expression that I couldn't place...and I didn't like that look. I unfolded the paper and read what he wrote.

_Something doesn't seem right about him. I don't trust him._ What? How could he not trust my therapist! I rolled my eyes and scribbled a reply back.

_He's a twenty eight year old therapist! How distrusting can he be?_ I folded it back up and flicked it at his desk. He caught it before it landed and he unfolded it. I saw his roll his eyes and he wrote back. When he handed it back to me I quickly read what he wrote.

_There is something not right about him, it was the looks he was giving you, especially when you were talking to me. He also seemed to be surpassing spiritual pressure. Why did he all of a sudden want you to hang out with Ichigo?_ I blinked. What was he talking about? Why is everything about 'spiritual pressure' with this guy?! I mean seriously, he's a therapist, he's supposed to give me weird looks because I'm supposed to be crazy!

_He was not giving me weird looks. As for him wanting me to hang out with Ichigo, he took notice that I had mentioned that Ichigo had 'asked' me for a couple of sheets of paper because Chad was borrowing his notes. Mr. Tanaka thought it would be good if I got reunited with old friends and once I'm "good enough" to be with society then I can stop seeing him!_ I folded and flicked it at his head. His eye twitched and I thought I saw a vein appear on his temple. Hehehe. He grumbled about something and opened the note. I thought I saw his eye twitch again. Turning slightly towards me he flicked the note at my face. My eye twitched. Is that a smirk on his face?! That little...Ugh! I'll get him.

_I still don't trust him, and as for your date with Kurosaki on Sunday, I hope you do know that all of us will be watching. We can't risk something happening, especially a repeat of last night. And if this Mr. Tanaka is an enemy like I suspect he is, then we'll definitely know then. _WHAT!? They're coming with us! Bu-but it can only be with me and Ichigo..then again how would Mr. Tanaka know? Why did Mr. Tanaka say that it should only be me and Ichigo? How would he know if other people were around to begin with? Dang it Hitsugaya! Thanks for putting suspicious thoughts in my head!

_You guys can't be watching! You guys aren't even allowed to be seen near me on Sunday! Mr. Tanaka said that it was only supposed to be Ichigo and I to hang out... And it's not a date so shut up! _I gave the note back to him. I was starting to get really annoyed and not just because of Hitsugaya's accusations. I was also not paying attention to the lesson..so I was once again behind. I saw the paper on my desk again.

_We wont be in our gigai's so there is no need to worry. The only people who are going to see us is you and Kurosaki. Based on what you said, this only makes my suspicion on Tanaka grow. Think about it, why would he want only you two to be together? It doesn't add up._ He was right, I had to give him that. It didn't make sense, shoot it _doesn't_ make sense. He's never asked me to do this before so why start now? Why over just one silly little lie..unless...unless he knew I was lying! That had to be it...he knew I was lying about Ichigo asking for paper. I quickly took out my journal and inspected the page I wrote: _Ichigo Kurosaki asked to borrow a couple pieces of paper_. I narrowed my eyes to try and see what Mr. Tanaka saw earlier. Then I saw it, the markings from my writing and the drawings. I had pressed down so hard when I was writing that I left marks, and a he saw some of the ink from the pictures... I'm an idiot! He could see them and knew I had written something and tore it out to hide it.

_He knows I'm lying. He knows that I'm hiding something because of the missing pages. Look at the writing marks I left on this page. I could see them. _I gave him the note along with my journal. I watched him look at my journal closely, I saw his eyebrows frown and he went back to the note. After he finished writing he handed them both back to me.

_Yes, it seems you might be right, and if he does know that you're hiding our secret then that only leads more to my suspicion. _I sighed. I can never catch a break can I?

_What are we going to do?_

_At lunch we will inform everyone on our conclusion._

_ Which is?_

_ ...You've got to be kidding me. Tanaka isn't to be trusted. As of right now he is the enemy._ I stared at those words. How could he be? He was my uncles close friend! If Tanaka isn't to be trusted then...does that make my uncle not trust worthy too? I decided not to reply to the note. I didn't want to get my family involved on what ever is going on. They didn't need to know any of this, they didn't need to know about soul reapers, or the soul society. They don't need to know about the hollows. Hitsugaya got the hint that I wanted to stop talking about it because he didn't bug me for the rest of the class period, or for the rest of the morning to be exact.

It was no lunch time and we were all up on the roof, I stared at the weird lunch that was in my hands. What the heck is this? What did Orihime do to the fried rice? "Nori, do like it?" Orihime asked me.

"...What is it?"

"It's fried rice, fried with red bean paste with a blueberry soy sauce topping!" ...Is this edible? Can I eat this and not get food poisoning? How could she eat this? How could Rangiku eat this!? I looked at Hitsugaya who didn't touch his bento box. Either he didn't find Orihime's food appetizing or...he didn't want to be seen using a power rangers bento box. I think it's probably both.

"Uh... it's... uhm." I didn't know what to say so I took a bite and stuck it in my mouth. It tasted so weird, I kind of wanted to puke but after chewing it it started to taste good. "It's...surprisingly delicious. A bit weird...but it's good!" I smiled. Who knew that Orihime would have such good taste in food!

"You can't be serious!?" Hitsugaya questioned from my right. I looked at him and nodded.

"It's good, you should try it!"

"Not a chance." I shuffled a laugh. "Anyway, there is something I have to discuss with all of you." He started, he sounds so serious. Well, I guess it's kind of serious. "On Sunday we're all going to be watching over Kurosaki and Yasashii." Everyone else had confused expressions.

"And why exactly are we going to have you guys following us?" Ichigo asked.

"That man, the one that was with Yasashii this morning. Mr. Tanaka. I believe that he isn't to be trusted. Looking at him today, he held a strange look towards Yasashii when she was speaking to me and it seemed like he was holding in spiritual pressure." Hitsugaya told them seriously.

"Now that you mention it... He did seem a bit, off." Renji stated. His eye brows were frowned too, like he was in a deep thought.

"Yeah, I noticed it too." Ishida spoke up. "Though... one thing keeps sticking into my mind." He started, all of us listened in. "Yasashii told us that he wanted her and Ichigo to hang out. That is why she had to ask him. Is it just me or... does that sound a bit strange."

"No, you're right. It is kind of strange." Ichigo spoke up, looking deep in thought, then he turned to me. "You said you've been seeing him for...two years now?" I nodded. "And you were almost finished with him until you told your aunt and uncle about seeing a ghost." I nodded again. "Then you were made to continue seeing him..." I nodded for the third time. Where is Ichigo going with this? We all already know all this! "He also put you on a routine right? Made you use it every day and then record everything that was different, something that interrupted your routine. Right?" I nodded _again_. Seriously Ichigo, where the heck are you going with this! My patience was growing thin, and I usually have a lot of patience. "He also knows that you lied about those three pages torn out right?"

"Yes, now where are you going with this because I can't see it." I glared at him.

"I think I know where Ichigo is going with this." Rukia spoke up. I raised an eyebrow. She can? Now hopefully she can enlighten me because I can't. "He put you on a routine so you did the same thing, went to the same places, talked to the same people, every day right?" I nodded. God what are with all these questions! They know the answer. "And even after a year of continuing this routine you had to go see him because he doesn't think that you're ready to be "apart of society". Doesn't that seem a little to strange? If you were doing fine and you hadn't came across souls or hollows then why keep seeing you this long? Why keep you doing the same routine every, single day?" ...What is she talking about? Ugh, I'm getting tired of all these questions!?

"To kill you." Everyone but Orihime, Ichigo, and Chad said. My eyes widened.

"WHAT!? Kill me!?" I exclaimed. That was a bit harsh, couldn't they have at least said hurt me...or kid nap me?! … Of course not.

"Yes. Think about it...he has had you do this routine for almost a year and now he knows that something happened to you yesterday that caused you to break this routine and he knows you lied to him about it. Meaning, he now knows that something...or someone is now getting in the way of his plans." Rukia explained. I guess that makes sense... great. Now I have someone who wants to kill me. This is just perfect! I groaned and fell backwards on the concrete. Whats the next thing going to happen to me today? Is it that I'm going to find out that I'm not human!?

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not exactly human!?" I shouted at Urahara. After what happened at lunch Hitsugaya told the other soul reapers that they're going to be following Ichigo and I all day on Sunday and said to make sure that they hid their spiritual pressure in case Mr. Tanaka had someone following us. Needless to say I felt like I was in witness protection program. The rest of the school day went like it should: Normal. Nothing weird or out of the ordinary, which really surprised me...but I'm not complaining. I liked the normal ordinary day. Except Gym... We had to run around a mile around the track...Renji, Ikkaku and Ichigo were competing on who would win. After we finished with our laps we were allowed to do other physical activities and I went to the archery targets and practiced, of course Hitsugaya followed me, criticizing me every time I missed the bulls eye. After the tenth time I missed I told him that if he was going to continue to criticize me then I was going to start calling him teddy bear shirou. That quickly shut him up, though...he glared at me for the rest of the period.

After school we all headed over to Urahara's, which is where we were currently at. Well after we had all sat down and Tessai brought us some tea and some cookies, which I ate some...I could have sworn I saw Hitsugaya sneak a couple, but I could be wrong. Urahara didn't beat around the bush. He flat out told me, and I quote: "Yasashii, I have done my research and come to conclusion that...you aren't exactly human." And that is where we are now.

"Well.. it's pretty straight forward. You aren't exactly human." He replied with a laugh. My eye twitched. That did not explain anything! How was I not exactly human!? And if I'm not exactly human than...what exactly am I!?

"... That doesn't tell me anything!" I shouted.

"Yasashii... perhaps you could...calm down?" Rukia asked, smiling nervously. I glared at her and she stopped talking.

"You are human, you were born human and you were raised human; your body _is_ human. As that is true, you are also not human." Urahara told me, holding his stupid fan up to his smiling, stupid, face. My eye twitched again. He wasn't making _any_ sense what so ever. "See, now let me explain further." He started and Tessai grabbed out a little sketch book and started drawing a whole bunch of little, adorable drawings. "You see, you are something that us soul reapers call a Shizenchi." He started, Tessai was holding up a picture of a little chibi me, along with a whole bunch of other chibi people, most were women. "You see a shizenchi, also known as a death knower, is a human who was born on the brink of death, or on days in which death is highly celebrated, like Halloween. Though, a random human being born as a shizenchi is extremely rare but it has happened. You, however, are not a rare one. Shizenchi are usually bread with in a family, most shizenchi tend to be women but you get a few men every couple of decades or so. Sometimes they even skip generations or have a set person to be born as one." Tessai continued showing pictures that explained everything Urahara said.

"Okay, but..what exactly are they?" Hitsugaya asked, he seemed interested and a little irritated.

"Oh, I'm getting to that. Shizenchi are a rare kind of people...you see those who are shizenchi go into a trance when someone close by is about to die, though when they snap out of their trance they don't remember anything that they saw and go back to what ever they were doing; but it is possible to remember what they saw. That however takes years to perfect, only experienced and powerful shizenchi can do it. When a shizenchi is in a trance they are unable to control the amount of reiatsu they let out of their body, this again can be prevented but it also takes years to perfect." He explained, Tessai still continued to show little pictures. I took in the information I was given and thought about it, then I thought about the dream I had yesterday before the hollow attacked me. I watched my self at the amusement park with my family and the Kurosaki's... and I remembered that dazed look in my younger selves eyes. Co-could that be what Urahara was talking about? "Now, the tricky thing about these shizenchi is that they don't get their powers or even show signs of their powers until they are at least in their twenties. There have been some rare occasions in which a shizenchi started showing signs of their powers at a young age but that can only happen when three things occur." The blond man stated simply. Tessai turned the page that had a picture of a family. "When one, the shizenchi is part of a shizenchi family," Tessai turned the page to a woman giving birth. Weird. "Two, when the child is born on the brink of death and three-" Tessai turned the page to a drawing of kids in costumes. "When that child is born on a death celebrated holiday, like Halloween! Having a child be all three is a really rare occurrence." He finished. We all sat there in silence, taking in this information. It really was a lot to process.

"I-Is there more?" Renji spoke up. The rest of us were still silent. Urahara nodded.

"I'm afraid so." Urahara replied seriously, dropping his fan. "You see, shizenchi are born with high amounts of reiatsu that they don't know about and are constantly hunted after by hollows, most shizenchi were unaware of their powers and abilities to save them selves...that's when soul reapers started coming into the shizenchi history." This perked all of our interests. "Shizenchi and Soul Reapers are close allies, and after helping shizenchi from hollows, the shizenchi made a deal to the king of the soul society and the head captain. The deal was that the soul society had all whereabouts of shizenchi on record so if a soul reaper were to be sent to an area where a shizenchi lived, the shizenchi would open their home to the soul reaper for the duration of their time in the world of the living. Kind of like a hotel, except for payment and food the soul reaper would protect the shizenchi while they were in the world of the living. Sometimes shinigami and shizenchi even married and had children. This brought on another interesting fact for the shizenchi. Once a shizenchi enters the soul society and seireitei... they are no longer considered human and are considered a shinigami or a potential shinigami; it really depends on their skill level." Most of us where surprised by this, how was that possible?

"Co-could a shizenchi return to the world of the living?" I asked hesitantly. It was the first time I had actually spoke since my out burst.

"Oh, yes of course they could return to the world of the living, but they would have to have a gigai like any other soul reaper. They lost their mortality. It is one of the biggest decisions a shizenchi can make during their human life before they die. Actually...it is the _most_ important choice someone of their kind could make; it's almost like deciding to take yours or someones life. Some shizenchi decided to do it with out properly thinking of the consequences or out comes of their choice. Though, once a shizenchi enters the soul society, they are proclaimed dead to everyone they knew in the human world. Well...all non shizenchi I should say." We all blinked. I had a feeling that Urahara wasn't finished explaining everything but...my head was hurting. All this information all at once, it was a lot to handle. "One thing I do not know is if there is a certain time restraint. Before you ask, I'll explain what I meant. What I mean is... I don't know if there is a certain amount of time a shizenchi could return to the world of the living after entering the soul society before their human death. I have never actually known a shizenchi who had entered the soul society, so my knowledge on that is nonexistent. Though, I'm sure Head Captain Yamamoto would know."

"Is that all?" I spoke up, hoping that was all.

"Of course not silly girl. I still have so much more information!" Urahara laughed, we all, well.. everyone but Hitsugaya groaned. "Now, of course with all that said, the shizenchi are quite unique. Their uniqueness made them hard to trust by the Gotei 13. Why you may ask? Because, those who fight do not fight with zanpakutou's when they are human. Their abilities are..some like those of a Quincy. To be in fact, I guess you could say that if you take away the ability to see someones death before it happens, a Shizenchi is like a half Quincy and half Soul Reaper. Shizenchi have the ability to use their spirit energy to fight, they all have a weapon of choice, and that weapon is like their zanpakutou... it's apart of their soul. How they use that weapon is they use that weapon is they channel their spiritual pressure into an object that grows into their weapon. Sometimes, especially with female shizenchi, their weapon is in a form of jewelry or an accessory. It can be a necklace, a bracelet or even hair accessories like Orihime's hair pins. They channel their spiritual pressure into that object and it transforms it to their weapon, then they can use it." ...Huh? I don't think I understood that... what?

"Huh?" Most of us asked.

"Okay, let me explain simply. Shizenchi's spiritual pressure, or spiritual energy, can transform a simple object into a weapon that they can fight with. Their spiritual powers give them ability to fight with that weapon in anyway. They can have a sword that is like a zanpakutou, or a weapon like a Quincy's. Does that make more sense?" We all nodded. A little...kind of. My head hurts so much.

"Alright, now what makes them like a soul reaper?" Ishida asked, he seemed irritated.

"Ah, I was getting to that! Now, what makes them a like a soul reaper is simple. Obviously if they enter the soul society they become a shinigami or a potential shinigami, then if that is the case they will be placed in the shinou academy or placed straight too a division; it's all based on how powerful they are. Now, besides that, those who do fight, when they kill a hollow they do not destroy the soul like a Quincy, but send it to the soul society like a soul reaper. Like I said...if you take away the seeing someones death, their powers are a cross between a soul reapers and a Quincy! Isn't that fascinating!" He squealed and laughed. No. It is not! Okay...yes it is. But that is not the point! My head hurts and it is all because of this crazy man in front of me.

"Is there more Urahara?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well... yes." We all groaned, even Hitsugaya let out a soft one. "Not much, I'm almost done explaining them, I promise. Now, how ever, to come across a shizenchi is...well extremely rare. You see, a couple of centuries ago, before the first war with Quincy's and shinigami, some how the shizenchi were sought after and killed. Much like the human holocaust, it just wasn't as...dramatic and tragic. It was very upsetting seeing so many shizenchi die for no reason, and even now... I believe it is a crime to kill or destroy a shizenchi's spiritual pressure. Because, well...they were such a vital ally for the soul society that they couldn't risk seeing more die; and for a while now we thought there weren't any left, and thought they all died out because they were human, seeing as not many chose to go to the soul society. The last time I came across one was about...fifty or sixty years ago, right here in Karakura town." he smiled. Now were were all paying more attention again.

"Last night when Yasashii arrived here and when I heard her name I was very surprised and once you all explained what happened I had no doubt that she was a shizenchi but of course I did my research before I confirmed it. That is why I asked Renji to bring you here. There are somethings that I want to confirm before I tell you something else." He smiled. Oh dear. "About fifty years ago, I met a woman name Yasashii Minori, she was incredibly short, just above Captain Hitsugaya's height...and a inch or so shorter than Rukia." All of our eyes widened even more, and my breath was caught in my throat. Yasashii Minori...that..that was my grandmothers name. I had only met her a couple times when I was a little kid she passed away when I was about seven or eight. "Now, Nori, can I call you Nori?" He asked me with a smile and I nodded. His face turned from a fun and easy going expression to a serious one in only seconds. I gulped. Uh oh. "Now, Nori. I'm going to ask you some questions to confirm my hypothesis, and I need you to answer them with one thousand percent honesty. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. Everyone's eyes stared at me, bearing into my soul! Haha... irony. Soul because most of the are soul reapers? Haha, get it? Okay bad joke. "Good. First question: Was your grandmothers name or a relatives name Yasashii Minori?" I nodded. "Second: When is your birthday?" I took a deep breath and answered him.

"October thirty first." I answered him. The stares were getting more intense.

"Ah, Third: How long have you been seeing hollows or souls?" He asked. Uh oh... When did I start seeing them? I think I saw one when I was thirteen...at the amusement park. I know I saw the hollow there and a black blur which could have been a shinigami. But did I see them before that? I-I don't know.

"I-I don't know. I know for sure a year ago I saw them really clearly. Then...two years ago on...on the day of the accident I-I saw a black blur; it was really fuzzy and I couldn't make out what it was. Then right before the the accident I saw...a black blur with a white head." I told him. "Now that I think about it..I'm sure that black and white blur was probably a hollow." Urahara nodded. "But... I don't remember anything before that. I'm sorry."

"No, no it's quite alright! You're doing great. My fourth question: Have you ever been in a trance and when you got out of one you were confused but went back to what you were doing?" My eyes narrowed. It was the same day, two years ago. When I had that dream I saw my self go into a daze...was that what it was?

"I-I don't remember." I answered him simply. I heard him sigh, and everyone else sighed too, letting out all the air they were holding in with anticipation. "But..." I started again, everyone sucked in a breath. "Yesterday...when I got home, before the hollow attack. I fell asleep and I had... a dream. Well... it was more like a memory. But, I wasn't experiencing it first hand, it was like I was on the outside looking it, like I was watching a TV show. I saw my self stare at something, the black blur which I think was a shinigami. Then after that...I saw my eyes glaze over and I stared at nothing for a minute. Co-could that be it? The trance thing?" I asked. Urahara nodded.

"Yes, that could very well be it. My fifth question: Where you almost a still born?" The room was dead silent and the tension and anticipation was thick, extremely thick. H-how am I supposed to answer that? Say 'Oh yeah, I was you know...I had the umbilical cord wrapped around my neck and they got it off right before I could stop breathing and before my heart stopped.' No, I couldn't just say that. I only knew this when my mother told me that she almost named me Megumi because I was a blessing, it was a blessing that I survived. I looked away from him and down at my hands, I knew where this was leading. There was no beating around the bush any more, once I answer this question he's going to tell me that I'm one of the rare shizenchi that had their power developed early. "Nori... please answer the question." Urahara demanded. His voice was low and thick, it was full seriousness.

"Yes. I was almost a still born." I told him in a quiet, serious tone. I thought the room was tense before, that was nothing compared to now.

"Then that means my hypothesis is correct. I came across this thought this morning before I told Renji to tell you to come here after school. I recalled the last time I saw Minori, she told me that her second grandchild, who was a girl was going to be born any day...and when she told me this, it was nearly the thirty first of October. I put your two last names together and the fact that you both were extremely short and had pale blue eyes. Similar facial features, and body types. Adding all that together I came to the conclusion that you were in fact a shizenchi. However, my hypothesis was that you were one of the rare shizenchi, ones that had their powers early. I thought of this when it was said that you could see the soul reapers out of their gigai's and that you could see the hollows. Of course I needed to confirm that and get two extra details to finalize my thought, which we just did." He explained all in one go. No breaks. My life sucks. That's all I can think right now, is that my life sucks! Why am I cursed?! "Now, another question! These shouldn't be so... well... hard. Have you ever fought before, you know with a weapon? Or participated in kendo?" he asked.

"No...I've never held a sword in my life." I told him. "Nor have I ever fought anyone." It was the truth.

"Hm... then perhaps you aren't a combat shizenchi then..." He thought out loud.

"Although..." Hitsugaya spoke up, we all turned to him. He looked at me with a serious expression. "You are experienced in archery aren't you, Yasashii?" He asked me. Everyone's attention turned to me. I nodded.

"Yeah... used to be in the Karakura Middle School Archery club. I was one of the top winners in the junior league, that is until my family's death." I told them.

"Ah, so you are a combat type! This is exciting!" Urahara smiled gleefully. Something was wrong with this man. "Now, when was the last time you touched a bow? I would assume it's pretty recent if Captain Hitsugaya knows this information." I nodded.

"Yesterday, first day in two years."

"Her aim is off." Hitsugaya commented. I glared at him.

"You shut up!" I told him. He glared back.

"I am technically your superior seeing as you are in allegiance to the soul society."

"That doesn't mean I'm apart of the soul society! So technically I don't have to listen to your orders!" By now Hitsugaya and I were bending down on one knee, glaring at each other.

"Now, now children. No need to argue." Urahara smiled and laughed, hiding his smile behind his fan. Hitsugaya and I both glared at him. "Back to the situation on hand, do you have..anything that you would use for your bow? Like a charm or an actual bow?" he asked me. I blinked.

"No why would I-Wait, what about this?" I asked, holding up my wrist that had the silver bracelet with two charms on it. The bracelet I got at that jewelry store last night.

"Ah, yes. That would work nicely. How did you come across that? Is it an heirloom?" Urahara asked, very excited to know how I got it.

"Oh, I bought it last night." I told him, his excited expression dropped.

"Oh, well..how did you come across it?"

"In a jewelry store that Rangiku dragged us into." His expression didn't pick up. "It was weird... I was had saw this pretty pendent and after the woman behind the counter got back from putting it up at the front I saw this bracelet... it was like, I was supposed to get it." I told him. Okay..that made me sound crazy. Well...I've got to be crazy for being able to go through all that explaining of a shizenchi.

"Oh, that is...interesting. Hm, another thing I'm curious about. Yesterday, and today, If I presume that you practiced more archery, did you notice anything...odd, or see anything different when you were practicing?" Now that he mentions it...I did!

"Yeah, this really light blue light that was surrounding the arrow head and it disappeared when it hit the bulls eye."

"Ah, a sacred arrow, a rare beauty among shizenchi. And a light blue light you said? Like the color of your eyes?" He asked me. I decided to ignore the first part of his statement.

"No, well..kind of; but it was a little more..blue I guess. It looked kind of like this." I said as I pulled out my necklace from underneath my school uniform collar. I held it from the long chain so everyone can see. "It was like color of the dragon." I told them. I saw Everyone's eyes widened slightly. What was so shocking about this thing. After a few seconds everyone regained their composer, and Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes in confusion at the pendant.

"Oh, an icy teal kind of color. I see, I see. That really is interesting. It has been rumored that the color of a shizenchi's spirit energy is also their element. So if you were to ever enter the soul society then your zanpakutou would be that of ice, much like Rukia's and Captain Hitsugaya's zanpakutou's." He explained. Huh... that is actually a very interesting thing... and kind of cool. "Alright, well... that's all I have for right now, but if I get any more information I'll be sure to give you a call!"

"Urahara, I have something to bring up." Hitsugaya spoke up. Great. Just when I thought I was going to be leaving. "The increase appearances of hollows, could they have anything to do with Yasashii?" Hitsugaya asked seriously. Why would he ask that? Then it thought abut yesterday, how he said that once they found the person responsible for the hollow appearances then they would have to be taken back to the soul society...but if I'm that reason then I would have to be taken there and..I would have to leave what little family I have left behind. Everyone glanced at me with sympathy and sadness. They all knew what would happen if I was the reason behind the hollow appearances.

"To answer your question Captain Hitsugaya, yes. I would have to say that Yasashii is the cause of the increase of hollows." Urahara replied seriously, but there was a hint of sadness. I thought I heard a couple of curses coming from them. It seemed that they didn't want to have to take me to the soul society against my will, and I didn't really want to go to be honest. I had my aunt and uncle here, they were the only family I had left.

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed, I jumped. I looked beside me and up at him. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you take her to the soul society! Didn't you hear what Urahara said! If she enters the soul society she wouldn't be human any more!" He shouted. I saw his hands ball up into fists and I saw the frustration, the anger and the sadness in his eyes. "Don't you think she's lost enough! Now you want her to loose her mortality too! What about her aunt and her uncle!? Huh!? They're the only family she has left and now you're going to take that away from her too!" Ichigo continued to shout. I saw Orihime's eyes look so sad that it broke my heart, I could faintly see tears creeping up at the corner of her eyes, Chad, well I couldn't see his full expression but it looked sad. I think. Ishida, I saw a sympathy, or... pity. Yeah, pity, that seems to be more fitting, coming from him. I then saw the faces of the soul reapers, they all looked lost, confused, and conflicted. Rangiku looked sad as did Rukia. Renji and Yumichika looked at the table, they looked guilty and confused. Ikkaku had a scowl on his face, like always, but was that... guilt too? My eyes traveled to Hitsugaya. He looked up and his teal eyes locked with mine. His eyes held the most emotion. It was confusion, and guilt, there was sadness and anger. He could tell he was conflicted, choosing to follow orders of his superior and take a mortal life, or disobey and possibly get ripped of his rank that I was pretty sure he worked so hard for. He tore his eyes from mine and looked down at the table, the emotions never leaving his eyes. "Are you guys actually thinking about doing this!? I thought it was a soul reapers job to protect humans!? Not kill them!" Ichigo continued to shout. Rukia opened her mouth to say something but Ichigo cut her off. "Don't you dare say that you wouldn't be killing her because you know for a fact that you would! Her human life would be gone the moment she stepped through that senkaimon."

"Ichigo..." I whispered. He looked down at me, his eyes widened only a little. I looked up at him sadly, I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I don't think it worked all that well.

"I-It's alright. I-I don't want them to disobey orders just because of me. I-I'll go to the soul society." I said to him. Everyone's eyes widened at me.

"No. I'm not going to let that happen! Think about the family you have left..."

"Yeah, the family that is hardly ever home!"I snapped. My eyes widened and I slapped my hands over my mouth. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled.

"No, you have every right to be angry." Hitsugaya spoke up. His voice was quiet. He looked up at me, his eyes didn't look so...solemn. Instead of anger...there was determination. "I have an idea, but I would have to talk to Head Captain. I'm not sure he would agree to it but, it is worth a try." He stated.

"What's your idea?" Ichigo asked.

"Have her questioned over the video monitor that is at Orihime's house." He stated simply. "I wasn't briefed on what would happen if the suspect was a human, if that was the case then they could do what you guys had done when you broke into the seireitei. However, now knowing the circumstances I doubt that can even be considered an option." he stated, looking at Urahara who shook his head, signaling that Hitsugaya was right. "I, along with Urahara, would have to explain the situation, then perhaps... Yasashii wouldn't have to enter the soul society before her time." He finished. I looked at him softly, I gave him a soft smile, telling him thank you, he looked me in the eyes and gave a small nod, telling me 'you're welcome'.

"I would be down for that." Urahara spoke up after a few minutes of complete silence. "It's been a while since I've seen or spoken with the Head Captain."

"Good, then tomorrow afternoon we will speak with Head Captain Yamamoto." Hitsugaya spoke as he stood up, everyone stood up as well, but I kept sitting there.

"Nori?" Rangiku asked, looking at me. I looked at Urahara, I had two important questions to ask him.

"I have two questions...their quick so there's no need to for everyone to sit down." I said, I didn't want everyone to sit down just for two..simple questions.

"Go on, what are they. You're entitled to any question right now, giving the circumstance." Urahara smiled kindly.

"First, when is my house going to be back to normal?" I asked him simply. As much as I liked Orihime and Rangiku, I felt bad for mooching off of Orihime. I felt like I was taking her kindness for granted.

"Oh, that will be fixed probably on Friday or Saturday." He answered with a smile.

"That's good news..." I smiled, but it didn't last long as I thought of my second question. It's been looming at the back of my mind for a while now. "You said that shizenchi go into a trance and that's when they see the death of someone that is near them. How...near is near?" I asked carefully, my voice was shaking.

"Well...it's hard to tell, it depends on the person. In your case it would only be a yard or so." Urahara took a moment to answer.

"Then... then..." I started. I had to find the right words to say. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Then a line to ride bumper cars would be near, right?" I saw Urahara's eyes close a little, they held a large amount of sadness. I saw him nod. I balled my hands into fists. "S-so... when I was in that daze I...I saw my parents death didn't I?" Urahara nodded.

"Most likely, I'm almost positive." He answered. I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you...for explaining everything Urahara." I smiled at him and bowed. I turned to everyone and tried to pull of a large smile. "Well, what are we waiting for, It's time to go home. Don't we have homework or something?" Everyone looked at me sadly. Orihime getting the hint that I wanted to leave and change the topic.

"Oh, yes of course! Lets get going you guys, Rangiku, Toshirou. I need to start dinner soon!" She said in as much cheer as she could muster from her body. Rangiku and Hitsugaya, getting the hint and nodded. "Well, we'll be off. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Orihime laughed lightly and waved at the others. Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Orihime and I left Urahara's shop and made our way to Orihime's apartment. The walk was silent, none of us dared say a thing. I mean, I can't blame them, I'm sure they didn't want to say anything to upset me. I was incredibly thankful for Orihime. I've known her for such a long time and I know she's a real sweetheart and is probably one of the most selfless people I know; and I know she can be a bit...naive and ditzy at time but...when the time really came to it she was smarter than anyone. She knew the right moment to lighten the mood, she knew the right moment to get me out of there before I had a break down. I turned to her and smiled at her, she turned over to me and smiled back. I thought about Ichigo's out burst back there, and Orihime's kindness, and then I came to realize something. My aunt and uncle may be gone a lot of the time, heck they were gone nearly all the time. They stuck me into therapy for two years so they didn't have to try and deal with me coping. They were my family by blood and I was eternally grateful for all they have done for me. They took me in, put a roof over my head, food in my stomach and gave me all the money I wanted, not that I used most of it. They will always bee the family that was related by blood.

Orihime and Ichigo, they were there for me in my darkest hours, even if I didn't see it then, I see it now. They were always behind me in case I fell backwards or tripped, just in case I needed that helping hand up. To anyone, it seemed like they weren't there but...I knew the truth. That was how Ichigo was at least, probably telling Orihime not to surround me. They both knew what it was like to loose a family member and...some how they made it clear that if I never needed a shoulder, that they'd be there. Ichigo and Orihime, they were my family too. They are the family that I don't want to leave behind.

We finally reached Orihime's home and stepping in one by one, we took off our shoes and walked into the living room. It was that moment when I realized that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I fell to my knees and I felt the tears swell up in my eyes; I blinked hoping they would go away but they cascaded down my cheeks, they fell down like a water fall and I couldn't tell them to stop. I held clenched my right hand over my heart and gripped my shirt. The pain I felt right then, I thought I'd never have to feel this pain again, but...it felt worse than it did tow years ago. I knew they were going to die, I _knew_ it and I didn't stop it. I couldn't remember what I had saw. I could no longer control anything my body was doing, I was in to much heart break to even try. I screamed and sobbed, right there on Orihime's floor, I bet I looked like a weakling or an idiot, crying and sobbing like this..but I didn't care if Hitsugaya thought I was acting like a baby or childish. All I knew was that I saw my parents die before they did and I did nothing to stop it!

I couldn't stop the sobbing, or the screams of sadness coming from me, I felt my whole body shake and heat up. I felt pain throbbing, not just in my chest but in my head as well, that head pain you get when you're sobbing like a baby? Yeah... that was how I was feeling. I couldn't open my eyes, they were clenched shut and the tears kept on leaking out like a broken pipe. I felt arms wrap around me, and someone brought me close held me. I felt boobs pressed up against my own and figured it was either Orihime or Rangiku. I pried my eyes open and saw strawberry hair, it was Rangiku. I screamed into her shoulder and kept on sobbing.

"Just cry, Nori." I heard Rangiku whisper into my ear. "Just cry." She stroked my hair. I did what she said and cried. I saw Orihime bend down to her knees, she had tears her eyes and she hugged my side and rubbed my back. I felt so helpless, I spent two years trying to not to cry over their deaths, I moved on, I knew they were in a better place. Now, now I was letting out two years of emotions. I was sure going to have a huge headache later tonight. Hitsugaya sat down on his knees and stayed silent. I'm sure he had no clue what to do, so he thought that sitting there, in silence would be comfort enough, and strangely enough...it was. Knowing that he was there too, it really was comforting.

I don't know how much time had passed since I started sobbing but I eventually calmed down. The muffled screams stopped when I could feel my throat become raw, now it was just mindless crying. I wasn't sobbing anymore, which was good. I sniffled and pulled away from Rangiku's shoulder. She slid her hands to my shoulders and smiled sadly at me.

"I saw it...I saw them die and I didn't do anything about it." I whispered, tears were surprisingly still falling from my face.

"You couldn't remember what you saw, you shouldn't blame your self over something you had no control over at the time." Hitsugaya spoke up for the first time in a while. He looked me in the eyes, all I could see was sadness, and..understanding? Had Hitsugaya lost someone too, had he lost someone and had no control over it?

"Captain is right, Nori. You shouldn't think of it as weakness..." Rangiku started in a kind, quiet voice. "Think of it as motivation to get stronger, to save people."

"Yeah! You can be like a superhero, Nori." Orihime laughed lightly, I cracked a broken smile. Leave it to Orihime to say something completely ridiculous and it would ease the mood. "I think I'll start dinner now..." She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. I felt Rangiku's hands leave my body and saw she was standing up too.

"I'll help you Orihime." Rangiku offered, following Orihime into the kitchen.

"O-Oh, Rangiku, you don't have to do that! It's fine."

"No, I want to Orihime, it is the least I can do since you're having us stay here." Rangiku waved the girl off. Then I could have sworn I heard her say quietly: "Besides, I think Captain wants to comfort her and wont do it if other people are in the room." I then thought I head an "Ooh" come from Orihime. I blushed, not that it was noticeable because my face was probably red from crying, I mean..my hands and legs were. Hitsugaya shuffled in his seating position and pulled out a pale blue handkerchief that was rimmed in white. He held it out to me.

"Here, use this to dry your face." He said softly, I took the handkerchief and smiled.

"Thank you." I wiped the tears from my face. I held his handkerchief in my hands and looked down at them. It was soft and didn't feel scratchy against my skin like most hankies do. The two of us sat there in silence for a while, Hitsugaya was about to say something until Orihime peaked through the wall.

"How does miso soba sound?" She asked. Did she just offer something...normal? Obviously Hitsugaya thought the same thing.

"That...sounds good." He said.

"Oh great! I can make some of my special red bean raspberry paste sauce that you can pour in side!" Orihime giggled and we both sighed. We should've known. "Of course, I'll put it on the side for you two. I know you don't like raspberries, Nori." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Orihime popped her head back into the kitchen and I presumed she went back to cooking. Hitsugaya and I continued to sit there. He tried to say something a few times, he even gestured a few times...but always stopped him self. It was like he was afraid of doing something, he looked so awkward. I thought it was cute.

"Just hug her already Captain!" Rangiku said. We both looked at her, her head was peaked around the corner, even Orihime was peaking underneath her. Our eyes twitched. They're spying on us! Like anything is going to happen. We've known each other for two days, he's just being nice...especially after everything that's happened today.

"Shut up Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, the two girls squeaked and their heads disappeared. Hitsugaya sighed and stood up, he extended his hand out to me. I looked up at his hand then up at his face. "Come on, I told you I was going to help you with your home work, right?" He asked in a soft, yet still serious, tone. I smiled and nodded, I grabbed his hand and he helped me off the ground. "Come on, lets go some where else. I'm sure those two are going to be spying other wise." He grumbled and pulled me after them. Before turning into the hallway I thought I saw Rangiku and Orihime giggling. I chose to ignore those too, and I smiled at Hitsugaya who stopped and gave me a small smile back. Perhaps, we really are friends.

* * *

**A/N: Wo...that...see. I told you it was a heavy chapter! So... Yeah. All that stuff about Shizenchi..yeah that was all made up. I had a simple idea of what it was that I wanted a shizenchi to be, and that was mainly someone who could see when someone died moments before it did. Then today as I was cleaning my room and I was listening to some instrumental music I got the idea of "What if they entered the soul society and became a shinigami?" and I was just like: Hell yes! It makes things more interesting no? Makes you wonder if she's going to go into the soul society or stay in the human world doesn't it? Hm? Hm? HMMM? :3**

**Yeah, so..that last part... I...I admit I was tearing up. It also didn't help that my itunes decided to play sad music either. So! This is chapter three, and I'll be writing chapter four tomorrow. I'm going to warn you now that chapter four or five may contain spoilers for those of you who haven't been caught up with the manga. If you don't read the manga, then...well shame on you because you should! Anyway yeah...chapter four or five may contain spoilers, I don't know which one but you'll know. If you don't want to read the part that has the spoilers you could always just message me and ask me to summarize what happened. :3**

**Well, it's two something in the morning and it's my bed time. Remember, when you review you'll get a little sneak peak of the next chapter :3**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: WOOO IT'S FINALLY HERE! Sorry it took me almost two days to post it :/ Yesterday I had issues and today well..I kept on getting distracted by a friend of mine. A good portion of this chapter is kind of serious..actually like half of it is really serious. It's time to have some serious chapters~ I mean the first two chapters were kind of mellow and loosey, getting things introduced then BAM I brought it seriousness and issues that will later on come to play 3 Muwahahaha. Anyway! Enjoy~**

* * *

I saw sunlight and I thought: Why is it sunny at night? I opened my eyes and moved them around to see everything around me. I was in the second guest room at Orihime's and I was..laying down? Last I remember was sitting against the wall next to Hitsugaya and he was trying to explain the math homework, which I still didn't get. I turned my head over to the side and saw gray pants, my eye brows frowned. Huh? Pants? Oh, they're legs. Wait, LEGS!? I tried to move my legs but I couldn't, why? I sat up on my elbows and saw Hitsugaya's head resting on them, his arms were crossed over his chest but surprisingly he looked comfortable. He didn't have his usual scowl or frowny face expression when he slept, that's good. I smiled and let my head fall onto the bed but I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. "Ow." I whispered. I sat up on my elbows again and looked behind me to see a whole bunch of text books... Did I really use text books as pillows? Hitsugaya got to have at least cushion for a pillow, and I got text books!? Shouldn't that be the other way around? I yawned quietly and pushes the text books away, then laid back down; it was Thursday and I didn't know what time it was, but I want to savor the moment while I could and get a little more sleep.

I heard a rustle out side the door and a couple of murmurs, I'm pretty sure it's Rangiku and Orihime getting ready for school, well darn! Now it seems that I have to get up because I know that Rangiku would barge in soon and I can't have her seeing us like this. I yawned again and went to sit up my elbows, but I heard a groan.

"Please don't get up yet, I want to savor the peace and quiet while I have it." Hitsugaya Told me softly. I could hear the tiredness in his voice, he must have just woken up too.

"Alright." I replied in a whisper. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting them rest while they still could. However, our quiet time didn't last long because Rangiku burst into the room with a bang, well a slam because the door slammed against the wall.

"Captain! Nori! Time to wa-Oh, well what do we have here?" I could imagine the smirk on her face that matched the deviousness in her voice.

"Rangiku?" Orihime's voice was heard. "Are the-Oh they're still sleeping, that is so cute! It I heard them leave, then I heard Hitsugaya sigh in relief. After a few minutes of beautiful silence I could have sworn I heard a clicking sound, like...a camera? Then I heard a faint giggle, I think it sounded like Rangiku.

"Rangiku, what are you doing?" Orihime asked very quietly.

"Capturing the moment." I heard her answer. Was...was Rangiku taking pictures of us?

"Don't you dare push that button again Matsumoto." I blinked open my eyes, Hitsugaya's eyes were still closed. So...he knew they were there too?...Well duh! He is a captain. I yawned and closed my eyes again.

"Ah! Captain you're awake? You too Nori?" I nodded. I felt Hitsugaya sit up and my legs were finally free. I heard giggling so I opened my eyes and looked up at Rangiku. Why was she laughing? Before I could ask I saw the woman take another picture and a few seconds after I felt cloth slide down my leg. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks grow hotter. Oh no! I fell asleep in my uniform, and...and Hitsugaya fell asleep on my legs! That means...oh god! I slowly glanced up at him, his head was facing the wall and he was glaring at it, his cheeks were red too. I sprang up from the bed and stood up nervously.

"Oh, Nori, your second uniform is washed. I put it in the bathroom, along with Toshirou's." Orihime told me with a smile. I knew she was laughing on the inside. Who wouldn't laugh at this! I know I sure would if it was someone else.

"Oh, alright. Thank you Orihime." I smiled at her and stood there awkwardly.

"Well, Orihime I think we should go eat now." Rangiku smiled and pushed Orihime out of the room, leaving Hitsugaya and I in an awkward silence.

"I'm..I'm sorry, I hope that I haven't made you uncomfortable." Hitsugaya apologized, he was still blushing and we...so was I. He looked embarrassed and..ashamed? No, I'm sure that's just his embarrassment. Aw, he kind of looks adorable when he's embarrassed! I be he doesn't get embarrassed often. Hah..I should change that for him... No. Nope. Bad idea, really bad idea. I'm going to forget I said that. Yup. Forgotten.

"It's alright, I guess it's my fault for not changing after dinner and before started studying again." I told him, I thought I saw his eye twitch.

"We aren't doing this again!" He exclaimed as he peeked over his shoulder at me. "Just..just go take a shower will you! And don't take forever like Matsumoto." I nodded and walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. I took my shower; and I did what Hitsugaya said, I didn't take long. I dried my self off and changed into my fresh clothes. I opened the door, with my dirty cloches and towel in hand and walked into Orihime's room; which was where Rangiku, Orihime and I were originally sleeping. Toshirou was staying in the second guest bedroom... the one we were studying in. I really hope that Rangiku doesn't talk about it to the others at school! Hitsugaya and I would never hear the end of it. Ever. I folded my clothes and towel and laid them there on my futon. I went back to the second guest room to gather my text books and notebooks and basically everything in there that was mine. I bent down to pick up my notebooks that had fallen onto the floor, I don't know if they fell while I was sleeping, or when I had pushed a whole bunch of books off the bed earlier. I stood up and had all the books that were on the floor in my arms. Two more days and then no ore school! I get to have a nice, quiet and relaxing day at home. No...wait, no I wont! I have to hang out with Ichigo on Sunday and go see Mr. Tanaka. Well..there went my weekend. I sighed and picked up the books off the bed and began separating mine from Hitsugaya's. I felt eyes on me so I looked up and saw Hitsugaya was staring at me, I followed his gaze to my chest. My eye twitched. First he looked up my skirt though that was a complete accident, but now my chest! I'm about to hit him!  
"Hey! Stop looking at my chest!" I shouted at him. He blinked and looked away, his cheeks were flustered a little bit.

"As if." He scoffed. "I was simply looking at that pendant of yours." He said in a 'matter of fact' kind of way. Okay, yeah that comment I made earlier about him being adorable, yeah I take it back now. Toshirou Hitsugaya is certainly NOT adorable! ...Okay maybe he is... but right now he is not adorable! Right now he's being...well not adorable!

""Well if you wanted to see it all you had to do was ask." I told him simply. He looked at me and raised a white eyebrow. I knew what he was going to say next: Really?

"Really?" Hah, I was right. I nodded.

"Of course, Hitsugaya." I smiled. He just turned away, I knew he wanted to see it but he didn't ask, why? I grabbed my necklace and lifted it over my head and held it out to him. "here, you can look at it, just...just give it back when you're finished alright?" I asked him. He looked at me then at the necklace. I he reached out for it but was hesitant at grabbing it. After a few moments he grabbed it and began inspecting it. I shook my head at him and went back to organizing our school things. When I was finished I set his things near his bag and started putting my things in my bag.

"You didn't have to do that." He spoke, not looking up fro the pendent.

"I know, but I had to go through them make sure I ha all my things so I thought I would make sure you had all of your things as well." I told him. I zipped up my bag and stretched and yawned. I was still tired and I didn't know why. How long was Hitsugaya and I up? I know we finished our home work, then he started to help me understand what was going on I math class. Pretty much, he kept me busy last night...and that sounded wrong didn't it? Yup, it sounded wrong. Back to the point the only long break we took was to eat dinner,, then after that we went back to the school work. I think Hitsugaya was trying to keep me busy to make my things off everything that had happened yesterday. I have to say, it did work. I picked up my bag and stood in the door way. "Hey, you should hurry and get ready." I told him, he nodded and stopped off the bed. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where I saw Rangiku and Orihime eating something...colorful. I am not going to ask what they were eating because I don't want to know. I'm not going to risk it. "Hey, Orihime, can I make some toast? I'm not all that hungry." I told her. Okay I actually was pretty hungry but...I didn't want to risk eating a crayon. Orihime turned to me with a mouth full of food.

"Of coush fou cahn Wori!" She told me... at least I think she said I can make toast. I shrugged my shoulders and got a couple of pieces of bread. One for me and one for Hitsugaya. I'm sure he wouldn't want to eat what rainbow Orihime had cooked up this morning. I stood there, leaning against the counter waiting for the toast to finish when Hitsugaya walked into the kitchen, he wore his uniform the way we were all supposed too. The collard shirt, the jacket and the bottoms. I'm sure underneath that jacket he was wearing the tie. I wore our uniform but I never buttoned up the blazer though and I wore white socks that ended below my knees. Hitsugaya eyed Rangiku and Orihime. Is that fear in his eyes? He recomposed him self and walked over to me and leaned up against the counter too.

"I'm making you some toast." I whispered to him. "I figured you wouldn't want to eat crayons."

"Thank you." He whispered back. The toaster popped up the bred and I quickly grabbed them and put them on the counter.

"Jam or butter?" I asked him, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and shook my head. "You look like a jam guy." I smiled, opening the fridge to look for the jam, which was I the door. I bent down and started pulling them out. Of course Orihime would not have ordinary jam flavors. She had pumpkin squash jam, red bean and tofu jam, blueberry and pickle jam, watermelon jam..hey that sounds normal. "The only normal sounding jam there is...is Watermelon jam. Are you okay with that?" I asked him, he nodded. "Alright!" I grabbed a knife from the sink and began to spread the jam on his toast. I rinsed off the knife and then began to spread butter on my piece of toast. I cleaned the knife when I was done and put the jam back into the fridge. Hitsugaya grabbed his piece and I grabbed mine; then I turned to Orihime. "Hey, we're going to head to school!"

"Okay! We'll see you there!" Orihime waved before stuffing another piece of her colorful breakfast into her mouth. Hitsugaya and I slipped on our shoes and he opened the door and motioned for me to go first, I walked out the door and he followed, closing the door behind him. The two of us ate our piece of toast as we walked down the street; neither of us spoke a word. When Hitsugaya finished eating his toast he pulled out my necklace and continued to stare at it. What is his obsession with it? I mean... everyone looked at it weirdly yesterday but... why is Hitsugaya so...infatuated with it? It really is just a pendent; nothing really special. Unless... unless it was a special ancient soul society artifact that has been missing for centuries and that they've been looking for it because it could possibly unlock a monster that is going to destroy the world! … I've got to stop watching weird adventure movies.

"Yasashii!" I jumped and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"...Where you even listening to me?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. He was speaking to me? ...Whops.

"Oh...no. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." I replied nervously. He sighed and shook his head.

"What I said was: Today after school I would like you to be present when Urahara and I talk to the Head Captain. It'll be easier to convince him to question you here if he has the chance to meet you before the official questioning." He told me. Oh yeah...he was supposed to contact his boss man today and talk to him about the cause of the increase of hollows... and I'm apparently the reason. I really hoped that their will be understanding on the situation that I'm in and that of the position he put his soul reapers in. I kept thinking about what Ichigo said last night, about how it was a soul reapers duty to protect the living and souls and that it was a crime to kill a human. Would forcing me to go to the soul society be considered a crime? I mean... I would be leaving my human body and soul behind right? I guess I would also be loosing the chance of living a fulfilling life as a human; growing up, going through school, getting a job and making it my career, finding love, a husband and starting a family. But...couldn't that be done in the soul society too? I mean, surely they find love and get married too...right? Or can they not have children because they're technically dead? And what if a human and a soul reaper where to have intercourse, would that be considered necrophilia because the soul reaper is technically dead? … I need to stop reading so many psychological thrillers... "YASASHII!" I jumped again and looked at Hitsugaya who was glaring at me harder. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

"Fiiine, Teddy bear shiro." I groaned.

"And don't call me that. It's Hitsugaya to you." He looked away from me and looked forward. "Now, as I was _saying_ I suggest you not speak unless he speaks to you directly, understand?" I nodded. "Good." He stopped walking and after a few seconds I did too. I looked over her at him with a worried look. He looked deep in thought, like he was trying to make an extremely important decision right then and there. He looked up at me, and I saw the same thing I saw last night: Determination. "I will try my hardest to prevent you going to the soul society, I give you my word as a Captain of the thirteen court guard squads." He told me. I smiled at him. Aw, maybe he is adorable after all...well he's being adorable right now at least. What's this warm fuzzy feeling in side me? My in sides are all happy, is it because of Hitsugaya? Or the promise he made? Or is it because he seems to care and think of me as friend like I for him? Or is it all three?

"Is that a promise, Hitsugaya?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Of course it is, Yasashii!" He rolled his eyes and caught up to me, and then began walking a head. I took this to catch up to him too. I smiled even more. It was a promise. My own promise from Hitsugaya. It was a promise between him and I and no one else. All mine. Why am I getting so happy about this? I mean, he is my friend right? I would like to think he's my friend. Rangiku said we were all friends, and they did treat me as such...well Rangiku, Renji and Rukia showed it. Ikkaku still scared me and Yumichika well... he isn't a complete stuck up snob. Then there was Hitsugaya. I didn't know if we were friends or not. Sometimes it seemed like we were, like on Tuesday when we all went shopping and then there was yesterday, helping me with school work.

"Hey, we're friends right?" I asked him. He looked over at me with a questioning look.

"What brought this on?" He asked, and I rolled my eyed and looked at him.

"Just answer the question."

"Not until you give me sufficient reasoning on why you asked it." Why you little! Ugh! He is so difficult! Why do I have to explain my reasoning of answer a simple yes or no question!

"Why shou-Ugh. Fine! I just wanted to know, Rangiku, Rukia and Renji seem to treat me like a friend... at least I think Renji is. Ikkaku well he isn't scaring me so much and Yumichika well..I don't know about him." I started. "Then there's you... It seems like I'm kinda friends with everyone else but...I don't know if we're friends. I can understand you saying no, seeing as we met two days ago." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, we're friends." He answered me and continued to walk down the street. I smiled and walked beside him. We still continued to walk in silence. When we finally arrived at the school we changed our shoes and walked to our class room and sat in our seats. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Ishida were already there.

"Good morning, Yasashii." Ichigo greeted me as I sat down. I smiled at him.

"Good morning Ichigo." I greeted him. He looked at me in shock for a few moments. "What is it?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"I-it's nothing." He assured me. Pfft. He's a liar. It was shocked that I've called him Ichigo.

"So, Nori, how are you doing today? Better tha-Ow! Renji!" Rukia started but turned her attention to Renji when he nudged her into the the desk. "What was the big idea, huh?!" Renji glared at her and she glared back, then her eyes softened. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking."

"No, no, it's alright really. Hitsugaya helped me by keeping me busy all night!" ...Way to open my big mouth and blurt out the wrong wording! Ichigo's, Rukia's, Renji's and Ishida's face grew red and they all had shocked expression's. My face reddened and I quickly glanced at Hitsugaya who was hiding his face in his text book. I'm sure he was embarrassed too. "Wa-wait! No-not like that I swear! We didn't do anything but school work last night! We were in the room he was staying in-"

"You were in his room!" Ichigo shouted, everyone's attention in the class turned to us. My face grew hotter.

"Nothing to see here folks, just go back to your business." Rukia waved them off.

"What the hell were you two doing in there!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"We were studying!"

"Like I'd believe that."

"You should because it's the truth!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine I will!" I shouted at him. I turned to Hitsugaya who still had his face hidden in the text book. "Hitsugaya, please tell them that all we did was study." He leaned his head back and glared at me, his face was pink.

"You were foolish enough to speak before choosing your words carefully. This is your own mess so now you have to clean it up." He told me and hid his face back in the book. My eye twitched. You've got to be kidding me!

"Ooh, what's going on in here this morning?" Rangiku laughed as she and Orihime walked into the class room and towards our little group.

"Apparently Toshirou kept Yasashii busy all night last night." Ichigo replied, his eye twitching.

"Oh, yes! I walked in on them this morning." Rangiku giggled. Why did she have to go and say it like that?! Now they really think we were up to something...dirty. "It was so cute and romantic. I walked in to wake them up and I saw that they were wrapped in each others arms, cuddling for warmth underneath the blankets." Rangiku lied to them with a dreamy look in her eyes, a dreamy yet manipulating look.

"Don't twist things around Matsumoto." Hitsugaya called from behind the book he was still hiding behind.

"They what!?" They exclaimed, their faces growing redder.

"Ca-captain Hitsugaya...I-I didn't know you were involved in such...ad-mat-uh..." Renji stuttered, trying to find a way to say "sex".

"I am not involved in any sexual activities, Abarai!" He shouted from behind his book.

"Well, I was exaggerating when I said they were cuddling..." Rangiku waved her hand.

"Exaggerating!?" Hitsugaya and I exclaimed, glaring at her, well Hitsugaya glared over the top of the book.

"But, it doesn't change the fact that Captain looked up little Nori's skirt this morning." …Well...damn it. I cursed. I freaking' cursed. Stupid Rangiku Matsumoto! Why'd she have to go and tell them. Does she like tormenting us? ...Yes. Yes she does.

"WHAT!?" the other shouted, their faces were the color of Renji's hair...poor Renji. I saw Hitsugaya clench the sides of the text book, denting the covers.

"Yeah, he opened his eyes and looked up her skirt. I never thought Captain could be such a per-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence Matsumoto." Hitsugaya glared from over the top of the book. "If you do, I will freeze you to a chair leaving only your arms free so you can do all of the paper work for a year." Rangiku's eyes widened.

"But, you know..don't pay any mind to me!" Rangiku laughed, waving her hand back and forth.

"But it was really cute this morning!" Orihime spoke up, smiling all innocently. "We walked in to wake them up and Toshirou's head was resting on Nori's legs!" ...Thank you Orihime!

"So..you guys were really just studying?" Ishida spoke up nervously.

"YES!" Hitsugaya and I shouted. Keigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika walked into the door.

"...what's with all the red faces?" Keigo asked, obviously confused. None of us answered him.

After that...school was well awkward, especially for me and Hitsugaya. We didn't look at each other, or speak to each other and we were only near each other in class because we sat next to each other. At lunch I sat in between Ikkaku and Yumichika and didn't look at anyone else. I was too embarrassed at what happened earlier to even...I shudder just thinking about it. Now school was over and the walk back to Orihime's was quiet and awkward. Hitsugaya walked next to Orihime and I walked on the other side of Rangiku, who was talking on Orihime's other side.

"Aw, come on you two! It was a joke, and it was funny. I'm sure you'll be laughing if that happened to someone else." Rangiku whined. ...She had me there. I would be laughing if it happened to anyone else.

"No, I wouldn't. It's childish and immature behavior, especially coming from a lieutenant!" Hitsugaya scolded. Rangiku sighed and waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. It wont happen again. I promise." She apologized. I hope it wont happen again, this was probably the most embarrassing day of my life!

"Good, because if it does happen again I'm freezing you too a chair and you'll be doing paper work until it melts, which won't happen for a very long time." He threatened coldly, so cold that I shivered. We all fell back into silence, we were drawing closer to Orihime's home and...closer to the meeting with the Head Captain. I have to admit I was really nervous about talking to him...or meeting him and having to be seen by him! Just the thought of this man made me nervous. One thought kept returning to my mind: What if I do have to go to the soul society? If that's the case then... Ichigo would probably fight the soul society and become an enemy? That means they'd have to kill him. I couldn't sit there and watch Ichigo die and not do anything! I don't want a repeat of what happened with my family. I can't loose another person who is close in my heart because of what I am! We stepped into Orihime's house, we slipped off our shoes and Hitsugaya made his way to the guest room where the communication television was; he stopped and turned to me. "Well, aren't you coming, Yasashii?" I jumped and nodded. I followed after him, slowly I wanted to delay my meeting with him as much as possible. "Hurry it up! We don't have all day." My eye twitched. He's really getting on my nerves! Can't he tell I'm nervous! ...No of course not. I took a deep breath and followed him into the room, where stood a really large TV with.. tenticalsor something coming out of it and going into the walls. What...the heck? Oh and Urahara is there too.

"Ah, right on time. Head Captain Yamamoto is almost here." He smiled.

"Oh, I should probably go do the laundry! I feel bad if Orihime is doing all the work!" I laughed nervously and tried leaving the room but I was pulled back by my shirt collar.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying right here and you're going to be quiet. Remember what I told you this morning." Hitsugaya told me. I sighed and nodded. He let go of my collar and closed the door. I sat down on my knees behind them. I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to my self.

"Ah, here he comes!" Urahara smiled, as the TV turned on. I peeked through the gap between Hitsugaya and Urahara and saw a very...old man. "Head Captain, what a pleasure to speak to you again." Urahara greeted him cheerfully before bowing a little.

"Head Captain." Hitsugaya greeted him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Kisuke Urahara." An elderly, deep, voice greeted from the screen. I felt my hands shaking and my heart was beating faster. My breathing was becoming uneven. Maybe I'm having a panic attack? Perhaps I should tell Hitsugaya! No..he'd make me stay here even if I was having a heart attack. Heartless jerk. "I was told that you've found the cause of the increased amount of hollows there in Karakura Town." He stated.

"Yes sir." Hitsugaya replied seriously.

"And why are we discussing it here. Your orders were to bring it, or them, back to the soul society for further questions and tests." He replied seriously, sounding a tad angry that Hitsugaya kind of...didn't go through those orders fully.

"Yes, I know sir but... that's why we're here. You see, we came into a bit of a situation." I saw the old man's eye brow perk up.

"A situation? What kind of situation?"

"The person in question cannot... go to the soul society." Hitsugaya told him hesitantly. I could tell that he had to figure out what to say with out giving away the knowledge of me being a shizenchi.

"Is this person in question a human?" He asked. Hitsugaya nodded. "Then, I do not understand what the issue is. Humans have entered the seireitei with out dying before." He said it as an obvious statement. He was probably referring to when Ichigo go and them went to save Rukia.

"Yes, we know this Head Captain; but this is a very...special case." Hitsugaya replied. Gee, you make it seem like a bad thing. Why is he stalling? I thought he would come out and say it: I'm a Shizenchi! Maybe he's been having the same thoughts as I have?

"What Captain Hitsugaya means is that this person cannot step foot in a senkaimon and the soul society with out dying completely." Urahara stated, they're both stalling! Why!? I don't understand. I saw the old man look at them with a curious look in his eyes, which were slightly opened.

"Is that so? Why is that Captain Hitsugaya, Kisuke Urahara?" He kept pestering. I just wanted to scream it out, but I couldn't go against Hitsugaya's orders... what am I saying! I'm not a soul reaper! But, he sounded serious. Well, the more I'm not talking the better I am.

"This person is a..." Hitsugaya started. I saw his hands ball up into fists and I could hear him taking a few deep breaths.

"The person that has been the main reason for the increase in hollows is a Shizenchi, Head Captain." Urahara told him seriously. Hitsugaya looked up at the blonde man with wide eyes, which quickly turned into a glare. Hitsugaya's teal eyes quickly turned to me, but only briefly. He turned back to the head captain, who...looked shocked; but only for a moment. For a second the old mans eyes widened but he composed him self.

"A shizenchi? Are you positive?"

"Yes, Head Captain." They answered in unison.

"Where is this shizenchi? I would like to speak with them immediately!" The head captain commanded. Great, now I have to talk to him. His voice sounded so serious. I'm terrified.

"She's right here, Head Captain." Urahara spoke up, stepping aside, Hitsugaya followed suit a few moments after. I looked up at him for a moment and bowed as low as I could, my forehead was touching the ground.

"This...child is a shizenchi?" He asked. My eye twitched. Child! I'm almost seventeen years old! Well...compared to him a twenty year old is a child.

"Yes, Captain. She is the grand first grand daughter of Yasashii Minori." Urahara spoke up.

"Is that so?" His voice seemed interested now. Great. "Shizenchi, you no longer have to bow." He told me, I sighed in relief and sat up slowly. "Tell me, what is your name, shizenchi." I looked at Hitsugaya who nodded is head.

"Ya-Yasashii N-Nori, Head Captain Yamamoto, sir." I replied nervously.

"And, how old are you, Yasashii Nori?" He asked me. I looked up at Urahara who nodded then I looked at Hitsugaya who also nodded.

"Al-almost seventeen, sir."

"So young! So young and yet to have such spiritual pressure." He commented. "How long have you known about your shizenchi heritage?"

"Uhm..." I looked down and took a deep breath. "Nearly twenty four hours sir."

"You didn't know about your powers until yesterday?!" I winched. Stern voices raising at me was not something I enjoyed.

"Yes sir."

"And how long has she shown signs of her powers, Urahara?" Head Captain asked the blonde man.

"Hm, I would say... thirteen and a half." He answered casually, like it was something simple.

"This is quite the predicament." He commented. No, you don't say!? "She still needs to be questioned. Just because she is a shizenchi and her kind has sworn allegiance to the soul society does not mean she has, especially if she has only found out twenty four hours ago." Head Captain cemented. "She will have to be questioned and evaluated in front of the captains of Thirteen Court Guard Squads and their lieutenant's, seeing we have not yet reformed Central 46."

"But Head Captain! If she were to set foot into a senkaimon, her mortality would be gone, she could no longer live her life as a human!" Hitsugaya spoke up.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya I know this. I, my self, have witnessed the heartbreak and hardship when a shizenchi enters the soul society. Do not think that I am a fool."

"I-I didn't mean that, He-"

"I know what you meant, Captain Hitsugaya. You are thinking how cruel it is for me to make a teenage girl leave her entire life and family behind to prove she our ally; and as much as I dislike to admit it, but it is the only way for us to be sure she is on our side."

"But-" Hitsugaya started but cut him self off from continuing.

"But what Captain Hitsugaya."

"She has only a little left to hold on to in her life and you're making her throw it away just to prove where she stands! We are not at war anymore Head Captain! She has suffered enough and has had to see it and do nothing about it!" Hitsugaya's voice rose. My eyes widened up at him. "She didn't have the choice to become a shizenchi and she didn't have a choice about watching her parents die twice! Now you're saying she doesn't have a choice in her own life? Where is the justice or fairness in that!"

"Captain Hitsugaya hold your tongue!" Head Captain exclaimed. His voice, it was scaring me. "It seems that you are bringing up things from the past, things that have nothing to do with the present time. Please refrain your self from speaking out of term or else you will be ripped from your rank." I saw Hitsugaya look down, his fists were shaking and his knuckles were white. Bringing things up from the past? What did he mean by that? "I understand the situation you feel that you are in, but you have to look at it from my point of view. If you didn't know anything about this girl, would you make the same decision as I?"

"No." He answered simply. "I wouldn't make her take her own life just to prove something." I could hear the hurt in his voice. There really was someone in his life that he lost and couldn't do anything about it.

"I'll go." I said aloud. I saw all three pairs of eyes on me.

"What?" Hitsugaya hissed. "You know if you step foot in a senkaimon you'll die and become a shinigami!"

"Yes I know this! This is my choice Toshirou Hitsugaya! I am not a shinigami as of yet, there for you have no authority to give me orders!" I shouted as I stood up to face him. His eyes widened at me, he was shocked. This was my choice so why is he having such a hard time accepting it! "So don't even try to make me stay here. Got it!"

"No! You're an idiot Yasashii! If you think that I'm going to let ano-Whatever. Forget it. You've made your choice." He looked away from me and he crossed his arms. My eyes soften at him, he was upset at me...

"Yasashii Nori, Kisuke Urahara. Please exit the room, I wish to speak to Captain Hitsugaya alone." Head Captain told us. Urahara and I nodded and exited the room, Urahara closed the door behind him and went to leave. I put my ear up against the door to try and hear what was going on.

"Come on, Nori, I'm sure everyone is here, dying to know what happened." I nodded but before I followed Urahara I heard Hitsugaya scream: "What". I sighed and walked after the taller man. I really am an idiot. Urahara and I walked into the living room and saw every one there, out of their school uniform and they were sitting there. Orihime looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Urahara! Nori!" She greeted but when she saw my solemn face her smile dropped. I looked away from her, I looked away from all of them. I can't look at them, especially not Orihime and Ichigo. "No..." I heard Orihime breathe the word. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists.  
"So, Captain Hitsugaya wasn't able to convince them to keep you here..." Rukia stated simply.  
"He didn't even try." I heard anger in Ichigo's voice.  
"...I chose to go. Hitsugaya tried to convince head captain otherwise but it didn't work." I told them. I took a deep breath and sat down, I'm pretty sure I'm leaving today, or at least really soon. "I'm most probably going to be leaving tonight..." I told them, I looked at the table, I still can't look at them. I feel ashamed, and guilty even though I had no choice. Hitsugaya's words kept ringing in my head; his words to the head captain and his promise to me earlier. Did he really mean what he promised? Was it directed to me or was it a promise to him self because he couldn't help someone before? Why do I have this weird feeling in my gut? Why am I getting upset over this? Am-Am I jealous? Am I really jealous of a dead person? I-I think I am, and here I thought I had a promise all to my self, god I'm a selfish idiot.  
"So, there is no bringing you back or even trying huh?" Ichigo asked and I shook my head. I looked up at him, I didn't want to leave him, I should probably tell him how I felt before and how I feel now. We all sat there in silence for what seemed forever. I was about to break it to tell him but I saw Ichigo look past me.  
"Toshirou." Orihime greeted him sadly. I looked behind me and I saw him standing at the entrance way to the living room.  
"Yasahii, come on, let's take a walk." He told me quietly. I don't think I like the look in his eyes, but I nodded and stood up anyway. After slipping on our shoes we walked out of Orihime's house and started down the road. Neither of us spoke and the air between us was full with tension. The sun was almost setting, and I don't know how long we've been walking, heck I don't even know where we're going. After about half an hour we stopped at the side of the road, A place where you could see the sky perfectly and it was beautiful. "I think this is my favorite place in all of Karakura town." Hitsugaya broke the long silence. I tore my eyes from the scene and looked at him, his eyes were soft and the orange glow from the sun was reflecting off his eyes. "Perfect view of the sky." he had this sense of longing on his tone and in his face, like he was remembering something from a long time ago. And then, we were in silence once again. "The head captain and I spoke..." He started, well of course you did, is he going to tell me what about? "You-You're not going to the soul society." he said suddenly. I looked at him in shock.  
"Wh-What?!" I stuttered. He nodded. "How?"  
"Apparently that was a test to prove your loyalty," He shrugged his shoulders.  
"That's..." I was at a lost for words, so everything that happened in their was... Was a test? Hitsugaya nodded.  
"However," he continued. There's a catch? There is always a catch. "I and the other soul reapers have been ordered to train you, help you control your powers and use them to their fullest. That also includes your visions, helping you remember them and control your spiritual pressure." he finished. He looked from the sky and over at me. "Its going to be a lot of work and will probably take up most of your time, but it is necessary." I nodded at this. I smiled at him.  
"When do we start?" I asked.  
"Right now." wait, What! Now!?  
"Now!?"  
"Yes. Were going to figure out how to have your weapon to appear. Now if I remember correctly, Urahara said that you can make your weapon grow by channeling your spirit energy into it. I want you to do that." He told me and my eyes widened. He wants me to do that in public! Is he nuts!

"Right now?! In public?"

"Of course not." He said, pulling out a red glove with a skull on it. "You wont be in your body, and neither will I." I eyed the glove that covered his hand, what was he going to do with that? He lifted his fist like he was going to punch me. What! What is he doing! Doesn't he know he can't hit a girl!

"Wh-what are you doing! Hitsugaya!" I shouted. "Stop!" I pleased but he didn't listen to me, he thrust his fist towards my face and I closed my eyes waiting for impact. I could feel pressure coming from all over my body and it started becoming harder to breath, what I was feeling felt like I was having my soul ripped from my body. Soon I felt a wave of release and everything felt lighter and I could breathe again. I blinked and noticed I was still standing, looking straight at Hitsugaya, who had taken the glove off his hand. "Huh?"

"Your soul is now detached from your body." he told me simply. ...WHAT! I'm...I'm dead?! I looked behind me and saw my body laying there on the ground, motionless. My eyes widened and I screamed. "Calm down, you'll be fine." He sighed and popped a piece of candy in his mouth and I saw his body bush backwards and now he was in his soul reaper uniform. He turned to his gigai body thing. "Take Yasashii's body back to Orihime's house and tell them we'll be back shortly." His gigai nodded and walked around us to my body, he picked my body up and started running towards Orihime's house.

Hitsugaya turned to me and looked at me seriously. "Alright, now I want you to grasp that bracelet of yours," He told me and I nodded, unclasping it and holding it my hands. "Now, focus your energy on that bracelet." He instructed and I nodded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and focused on my bracelet in my hands. "You can't just focus all your attention onto one object, you've got to meditate. Clear your mind." He told me, I took another deep breath and tried to clear my mind. It was easier said then done. I felt him move behind me and then I feel his hands on my shoulders. "Just think about you and that bracelet, don't think about anything else." He whispered behind me. I took another deep breath and tried to ignore him, but I couldn't. Hitsugaya was making me nervous and tense.

"I can't." I whispered.

"You can. Do as I told you and clear your mind, don't think of anything else. Find your center." He whispered and then he squeezed my shoulders gently. "It also helps if you relax some." I took _another_ deep breath and closed my eyes again; I tried to clear my head, I locked everything that has happened in the past three days in the back of my mind. I was going to open them until I was able to turn this silly bracelet into a weapon. I felt another light squeeze on my shoulders after they started to hunch up, I relaxed them and all of a sudden I started feeling a bit drowsy. I started seeing a weird light in my mind, it was a soft, pale blue light just floating there in the darkness. Am I supposed to go to that? Is t his my center? The thing that Hitsugaya told me to find? "Once you find your center, think about making those charms larger and real, imagine doing it with your spiritual pressure." I heard him whisper and his voice echoed softly in my mind. I did what he told me too. I touched that glowing blue light, it was ice cold to the touch but I didn't care. I took hold of it, well...kind of. I focused my thoughts of using that to make the charms bigger. "Alright...you can open your eyes now." Hitsugaya told me, I felt his hands let go of my shoulders. My eyes fluttered open, the sun was almost gone now, only a little sliver can be seen, did it really take that long? I felt something in my hand, I looked down and saw that I was no longer holding my bracelet but a long black bow with a silver dragon running down it. I looked at the ground and saw the black quiver but..no arrows.

"There...there aren't any arrows!"

"No, there aren't." Hitsugaya told me simply. "You're going to have to learn to mold your spiritual pressure and use those as arrows." ...Is he serious!? "But, that will be tomorrows lesson. Now, I want you to do the same thing you just did but use your spiritual pressure and change it back to that bracelet." I blinked. What now? Just changing into a bow was hard now he wants me to change it back into a bracelet! "Just do what I told you, clear your mind and find your center, it should be easier to find now." I nodded and closed my eyes, and cleared my mind. Hitsugaya was right, it is a lot easier to find now but... I don't see that ball of light any more, so how am I going to change the bow back to a bracelet? "Imagine in,Yasashii. Think about it. Make your spiritual do it." Hitsugaya told me. I felt my shoulders tense up again, this was becoming difficult, where is that blue light! I felt hands on my shoulders again, I knew it was Hitsugaya. "Relax, if you don't relax you're never going to learn." I listened to him and relaxed, letting my shoulders slump down. I thought about that blue light, and how I wanted it to appear again and it did, in my hand. Huh? No, no I'm not going to question it. I took the blue light and focused it on making the bow and quiver, wanting to make them turn back into charms. The light died away. "Open your eyes now." I felt Hitsugaya's hands let go of my shoulders again. I opened my eyes and looked down to my hand and saw that I was holding the bracelet, with the charms on it. I smiled. I did it! I did it! The sun was no gone from the sky and the street lights are gone. "Don't go celebrating just yet, I want you to do it again and again until you no longer have to meditate. You've got to be quick to do this because you don't know when a hollow will attack." Hitsugaya told me sternly. Again?! You've got to be kidding me! I sighed. "Now, do it again." I closed my eyes and quickly found my center, it wasn't hard any more, but it wasn't as easy as I wanted it to be either. I still didn't see the blue light and I thought about it again, when it reappeared I used it to change the charm. I opened my eyes and saw it in my hands. "Good, now change it back." Ugh! I closed my eyes again and took a few moments to find my center, and took another few moments to manifest the blue light into my hands. I opened my eyes and saw the bracelet. "Again." And then I did it again, we continued this for a good hour or two until I was able to do it in a matter of seconds. "Good. Now, I want you to do it with out closing your eyes." My eyes widened at him.

"What!"

"You heard me. Change the charm into the bow with out closing your eyes. If it takes you longer then you will keep practicing until you manage to do it in a couple of seconds." I groaned. How am I supposed to do that?! I held the bracelet tighter in my hand and I narrowed my eyes down at it. I thought about that blue light, which I'm sure is my spiritual pressure and after a while I finally saw the glow surround my hand and soon the bracelet transformed into a bow and the quiver fell to the floor. I smiled. "Now change it back." I sighed and nodded. I thought about the blue light and again, after a while it surrounded the bow and the quiver and they changed back into the bracelet. I smiled even wider.

"I did it!"

"Yeah, and it took your thirty minutes. Now, do it again." I sighed and did what he told me. I continued to do this for about another hour, with out taking a break I might add. By now, Hitsugaya was sitting on the ground, staring at me through narrow eyes. He was concentrating on what I was doing. Then after about twenty more minutes I finally got it to where I could transform it to a bow and back to a bracelet in a matter of seconds. I was glad. "Good...you can stop now." I sighed in relief and fell to the ground, next to Hitsugaya. I was tired and worn out. I yawned and closed my eyes; I haven't been this tired in a really long time but I think I should get used to it because I don't see any early nights to come any time soon. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto Hitsugaya's shoulders. I felt him tense up and after a few minutes he started to relax.

"Toshirou..." I whispered tiredly, I didn't even realize I called him by his first name. I felt him tense up and then relax.

"What is it?"

"Thank you..." I smiled and surpassed a yawn.

"You're welcome."

"Teddy bear shirou..." I'm really tired... I'm so exhausted that I can't even control what I'm saying. This time I didn't feel him tense up.

"What?" I heard him whisper.

"You're a good teacher..." I whispered and yawned again. My body hurt and my head hurt and I'm so tired I don't think I can't get up.

"We should get back to Orihime's..." He whispered and I nodded but neither of us made a move to get up.

"We should...but I'm to tired to move." I heard him sigh and push me away from him. Gr, he's being mean again isn't he.

"Get on." I heard him say, I opened my eyes and saw him bent down, his back facing me. He wanted me to get on his back? I painfully stood up on my knees and climbed up on his back. I felt his arms lock underneath my legs and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I felt him stand up and he began walking towards Orihime's house.

"To..shirou?" I called for him quietly.

"Hm?"

"Can I call you Teddy bear Shirou?"

"Only sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" What did he mean by that.

"Only when you're tired, and after you've done a good job at your training." He told me. I smiled, was he trying to motivate me to do better?

"Alright. Can I call you Toshirou too?"

"Only when we're alone." He told me, I nodded and continued to smile. I figured he didn't want me to call him by his first name in front of everyone, seeing as he doesn't like to be called by his first name to begin with, not with his rank. That was probably why he always corrected Ichigo when ever he called Hitsugaya by his first name. I didn't know why he didn't correct Orihime, maybe it's because it's Orihime and she is letting him stay in her home? I don't know. All I knew was that I was allowed to call him Toshirou when we were alone and I felt happy. I closed my eyes and continued to smile as he walked us back Orihime's.

* * *

**A/N: Awww what a cute little moment at the end. And that beginning? Hah. Hahaha. then that middle...see seriousnesss~ Anyway that's chapter four, it didn't go how I wanted it but I like the end result better :3 The next chapter wont have spoilers, I got rid of that idea after I finished this chapter xD; **

**Well I'll be starting Chapter five sometime toniiight~ :3 **


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: GUESS WHAT IS UPDATED! 8D. Yes. Gravity's Momentum is finally updated and after a couple months! Yay! ... Yeah sorry about the huuuuge gap in between this chapter and the last one. I kinda lost my Shirou muse for a while and my life went blah then I started school and got into the mood for other fandoms... but the other day I was looking at stats because I was bored and I found out that this is my second most viewed and read story and it is my only story that has been added to a community! Who ever did that, I thank you! When I found that out I started writing more and more and it really did give me the encouragement to continue writing this. **

**I also want to say a thank you to everyone whose reviewed, Favorited and alerted this fanfic. You all have really been amazing so far and I really appreciate it! Y'all have really given me the encouragement to finish this story! Now here is a little Christmas Present from me to you! Enjoy. :3**

* * *

I was so happy it was Friday, why? Because I got my house back! It wasn't that I didn't like staying at Orihime's, I just missed my own house. Rangiku already said she and Hitsugaya would help me with my things and of course Hitsugaya said: "Don't volunteer me for things Matsumoto!" Orihime said she was going to come over to help too, then Ichigo and Rukia tuned in and said they'd come over as well, then Renji said he would come too. Even Ishida and Chad were coming! Then Ikkaku and Yumichika asked about the party and I was like: What party! And they told me the one that I was throwing at my house. I had no idea I was throwing a party! It was Rangiku who planned this "Party" and I didn't quite understand the whole point in having a party when all I'm doing is re-organizing my room because I'm sure its still a mess. Hm...maybe I can completely re-organize my room? Like, make it look different! Change the furniture around, put up some shelves, stuff like that! And I can make those guys move everything. Hehehe. Great advantage for having tall, strong, men for friends! Hm, maybe I should some new decorations for my room? I mean...its so..plain.

"Hey, do we think we can go shopping after school?" I spoke up while we were all eating lunch. Everyone stopped eating and stared at me.

"You just don't want us at your house." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not like that! I thought I should redecorate my room, and my room is kind of plain so I thought we could go shopping and get some things for the walls."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Orihime spoke up, smiling at me.

"Yeah, it does. I don't think I've gone furniture shopping before." Rukia spoke up.

"Oh this is going to be great! I can't wait to pick out cute things for your room Nori!" Rangiku added.

"Hey, way a second!" Ichigo called out.

"None of us agreed to this, you can't volunteer us to go shopping again." Renji glared at me. I smiled at him innocently.

"I for one am not going shopping again, it's too...girly." Ikkaku shuttered.

"I wouldn't mind another trip." Yumichika spoke up.

"Oh, shut up." Ikkaku rolled his eyes. I shook my head and went back to my bento box. Hitsugaya and I left early again today and went to a Family Mart and got some breakfast and some lunch, oh how I've missed my monju breakfast and soba noddle lunch!

"Hey, Nori, what exactly are you planning on doing to your room anyway?" Renji asked randomly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought about moving all the furniture around, re-organizing everything." I answered. "Why?"

"Oh, well I thought of something." Renji started, we all looked at him. Even Hitsugaya who I thought was ignoring us all this time. He is probably still mad about being voluntold to do something. "What about you girls go shopping and us guys will start taking everything apart." ...Did Renji have a good idea?!

"...That's an actual good idea Renji! I'm proud of you." Rukia smirked and Renji pumped his chest out with a smirk, then he slumped and glared at Rukia.

"Hey!" Renji grumbled and went back to his lunch.

"But Renji has a point. That would make things go along much faster if we had you girls go shopping and the men do all the heavy lifting!" Ikkaku smirked and Rangiku started laughing

"So you going to come shopping with us then, Ikkaku?" She asked, we all started laughing, except Ikkaku and Hitsugaya.

"Grr, Rangiku, you're begging for a fight aren't you?" Ikkaku growled at the busty woman. Then the two began to argue and I sighed, those two I swear. "Why should I go with you in the first place?!" Ikkaku shouted, I turned from my food and looked at them.

"Because! We can't carry everything our selves!"

"You'll have Yumichika with you! You don't need me."

"Yumichika is going to be helping us shop!"

"I never actually agreed to that." Yumichika spoke up. Rangiku turned and glared at him.

"So, you want to be lugging around heavy furniture?"

"I never said that either." I sighed and shook my head, I then went back to my food. I should have never brought it up and live with a bland room. What does it matter anyway? It isn't like I'll be able to spend time in it any time soon. I decided to ignore the arguing and try and forget about ever mentioning the shopping trip; I focused my thoughts on training. Hitsugaya said we'll be trying to make arrows out of spiritual pressure today, I was kind of nervous but excited at the same time. I was nervous because well... thinking about training made me nervous because I don't know what's going to happen. What if I have another vision? Or what if another hollow attacks and I can't defend my self...although Hitsugaya will be there. I'm excited because...I'm learning to get stronger, to be able to control my powers and try to master them as much as I can.

"Fine, Uryu and Yumichika are going shopping with us!" Rangiku exclaimed with a smirk, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her with confusion. Huh?

"H-hey! I never agreed to come!" Ishida exclaimed.

"Well too bad, you didn't come last time so now you're coming this time." Rangiku winked at him and Ishida blushed then grumbled about something.

"Oh, this sounds like fun!" Orihime laughed excitedly.

"Maybe we should do it some other time." I spoke up, everyone's attention turned towards me.

"Huh? I thought you were really excited about this, why the change of heart Yasashii?" Rukia asked, and I looked down at my lunch.

"I-I have my training. I'm already going to be set back a day because of Sunday, I don't want to be set back another day..." I confessed. I could live with a plain room until my trainings done, but...Rukia was right. I really was excited to do this, but I guess somethings are more important.

"Training can wait until later tonight, Yasashii." Hitsugaya spoke. I looked across from me to him with a raised eyebrow. Wa-was he serious? He was willing to postpone training just so my room can be rearranged?

"Bu-but, you sure?"

"Missing a couple of hours isn't going to hurt." He replied as he finished his food. My eyes followed him as he stood up to throw this things away in the garbage. "Besides, we're just going to be learning how to mold your spirit energy, it should be easier and faster to learn now that you've gotten used to using your spiritual pressure." He told me. I suppose he was right, I mean I could use my spiritual pressure to change my bracelet into an enlarged weapon.

"I..I suppose so.."

"Good. I'm going back to class." Hitsugaya nodded and turned towards the door leading back into the building. I heard everyone continue to talk and I sat there quietly finishing my lunch, when I was done I stood up and threw my garbage away.

"I think I'm going to head back to class too." I told them, I heard Rangiku say "alright!" in an over enthusiastically kind of way, now I'm kind of nervous on why she was so happy for me to leave early. … What is she up to? Nothing good ever comes from her mind. I shook my head as I walked down through the door way and down the stairs. When I reached my class room I walked through, shutting the door behind me, I walked to my seat and sat down. I yawned and laid my head down on my arms and closed my eyes, I'm so tired. How long were the two of us out last night? I know it was dark when I got home but it couldn't have been that late could it? No, but I was pretty tired from Wednesday night, maybe that's why I'm so tired? I've been loosing sleep. Now with all this training I'm sure I wont get any for a really long time. Ah, man! Oh well, I guess I have until lunch is over to sleep.

"Nori! Wake up!" Someone shouted and I jumped and screamed. I looked around me and saw everyone standing around me with their bags. I blinked and yawned while wiping the tiredness out of my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Schools over." Hitsugaya answered me. I blinked and when I processed what he said my eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "Ho-how!? I was only going to take a nap for the rest of lunch! How come no one woke me!?"

"Because Nori, you looked so cute when you were sleeping." Rangiku smiled at me, that isn't something I want to hear! And it isn't a valid enough reason to not wake me up.

"And you looked really tired." Rukia spoke up with a smile on her face, I smiled back.

"Still, I didn't want to miss class." I sighed and stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Shopping time!" Rangiku squealed and grabbed Orihime and I and rushed out of the room. She stopped for a moment and told everyone she'll be waiting out side with us. Shopping was fun, we found some really nice things for my room, but I put my foot down at hello kitty or anything like that girly stuff. I had to keep reminding Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku that I was almost seventeen, not seven years old. We found some new blankets and a new desk chair, along with some wall decorations, like shelves that we could put some of my books on and the picture frames that Orihime and Rangiku picked out. I liked them...but I had no pictures to put them in...well I had one picture to fill a picture frame. One picture for one frame out of twenty! Okay it wasn't twenty but...I quite a few picture frames. Perhaps I'll go through those old picture boxes my aunt and uncle put up and find something in those? In one store I saw Rangiku buy a couple more picture frames but she held those bags her self; maybe they were for her to take back to the soul society? I also saw her buy a few other things that she kept to her self, that woman was a mystery.

"Oh! Look it's one of those mini-photo booths! Come on lets go take some pictures!" Rangiku gave her bag to Yumichika as she grabbed me and Orihime, who grabbed Rukia. We all tried to fit into the booth but it was pretty hard seeing as they were made for two people and not two.

"Uh, Rangiku, these booths are only made for two people." I told her, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"Come, come Nori! Sit on my lap!" I blinked and looked at Rangiku weirdly, she pat her lap again and I sighed, I knew she wasn't going to give up, so I gave in. We had five poses and we did four funny ones and one really nice one. Orihime and I told Rangiku and Rukia that they could keep them and take them back to the soul society with them. After that we continued with our shopping, Rangiku took the bag back from Yumichika, probably because I was trying to see what was in it. I sighed. I was now walking in between Ishida and Yumichika in a stuffed animal store, why? Because, they thought all the animals were cute. I looked around from where I stood and right when I thought I couldn't see anything I would like, because I'm not a fan of stuffed animals, I saw something on a stand and I rushed over to it. It was a pure white teddy bear with blue eyes, I smiled at the first thought I had: Hitsugaya. I grabbed it and went to the counter and paid for it. She asked me what I was going to name it and I said: Toshirou. She asked me why and I said it reminded me of a friend of mine. And, it did! Wait until Teddy Bear Shiro meets Teddy Bear Shiro! I giggled at the thought of it. I'm sure he'll be annoyed but he'll ignore it, for now I hope.

After two hours of shopping we took a taxi back to my house, I texted Ichigo to get his butt at the front so he could help Ishida with the stuff that we bought and there was Ichigo, out side of my house when we pulled up. I paid the taxi driver and he drove off, Ishida and Ichigo were bringing the things in side and when I walked in my house my eye twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?" I shouted. My bed frame was taken apart, my mattress was on the floor, the sheets were all over the place. My books were all over the living room and as were my clothes. My dresser was still intact with one drawer in the upper right hand corner. My desk was also in pieces and my desk chair was broken, good thing we got a new one.

"Well, you see... we couldn't get everything out of the door so we...took it apart." Renji answered nervously. I glared at him.

"...You guys are morons! You didn't have to take apart everything! Now this is going to take even longer!" I sighed and stepped over everything and saw that my book shelf was missing. My eye twitched and I could feel a vain in my temple pulsing. "...Where is my bookshelf?!"

"Oh, that piece of garbage? We threw that away, the truck that eats your trash took it a little while ago." Ikkaku replied and I glared at him.

"YOU DID WHAT!? THAT-THAT WAS MY BOOK SHELF! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO PUT MY BOOKS!?"

"I told you guys she'd be angry." Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head.

"Oh the shelves that you bought?" Ikkaku replied, completely ignoring Hitsugaya.

"...I cannot put ALL my books on THREE SHELVES!" I shouted at him. "You, are going to go to the furniture store and buy me a BRAND NEW ONE that will fit my room! Got it!" Ikkaku blinked and his eyes were wide in fear. Hell hath no furry as a woman scorned. Ikkaku obviously didn't like angry women on his tail, and I was going to use that to my advantage.

"Fine, alright, sheesh. I'll go get you a new book shelf." Ikkaku rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door.

"Yumichika?" I called, turning to him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Make sure he gets the right size book shelf please?" Yumichika sighed and nodded.

"Alright." With that, Yumichika followed after Ikkaku. I turned to the other boys that were in the room and pointed to my dresser with only one drawer still in tact.

"Why is this drawer the only one that's left?" I asked them. Renji, Ichigo's and Hitsugaya's turned pink. Renji and Ichigo just looked around the room aimlessly and Hitsugaya closed his eyes and crossed his arms. What where they so embara-oh... that's my underwear drawer. "...You guys are such babies." I shook my head, Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia were laughing behind their hands.

"Be quiet Matsumoto!" Toshirou glared at Rangiku. I started to laugh, they were embarrassed to touch that drawer! It... It's kind of nice to know that they aren't perverts. I sighed and opened the drawer and took it out, walking around them to down the hall I set the drawer down with the other ones. After that Ichigo began figuring out how to rearrange my room but so was Renji, so the two started arguing. Orihime was in the kitchen making food, Rangiku was organizing all my clothes and Rukia was trying to get Ichigo and Renji to stop arguing. I saw Chad and Ishida bring my bed pieces back to my room along with my desk. I stood there next to Hitsugaya watching everything take place, I sighed and shook my head.  
"This was a bad idea." I groaned and sat down on the floor. I felt Hitsugaya sit down next to me, I turned to him and he crossed his arms. "This is going to take awhile isn't it? Longer than what we thought?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well, why don't we just...go?" I suggested. He looked over at me.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, if this is going to take a while then why don't we just go start my training and hopefully by the time we get back they'll be done arguing." I replied with a smile. I also don't want to be stuck here with all this racket, who knows, the argument between Ichigo and Renji could get physical and then Ikkaku could walk in and start fighting because it is Ikkaku and would find any reason to fight.  
"Yes, I see what you mean." Hitsugaya replied. Uh oh, was I thinking out loud again? Hitsugaya stood up and pulled out that red glove if his, uh oh not this again! Is there any other way to detach my soul from my body? Probably not. I closed my eyes and I started to feel that pressure I had felt last night. Once I couldn't feel it any more I opened my eyes and saw Hitsugaya standing in front of me in his shinigami attire. "Come on, let's head to the school, they have targets there you could use." I nodded and the two of us walked out if my house and towards the school. Our walk was silent and even when we got to the archery field we were quiet. Then Hitsugaya spoke up and broke it. "Let's begin, change your bracelet." I nodded and focused my spirit energy and within a couple of seconds the charms changed into their new size. "Alright now, get into possession like you normally would." I did as he asked. "Now, mold your spirit energy into an arrow, once you have done that, shoot at the target." I nodded. I went to close my eyes but he stopped me. "Don't close your eyes, you can do this with them open." I sighed and looked at him, his teal eyes were narrowed at me and he nodded. Was he so sure that I could? If he thought I could then I guess I could right? I focused on my spirit energy so it would manifest it self, then my right hand started to feel cold and I knew that I had succeed. Now I had to mold it into an arrow, that was going to be harder. I could feel my shoulders tense up but then I heard Hitsugaya tell me to relax and I made my self relax, although I liked it more when he helped me. Huh? What? I didn't think that, nope can't prove it. After a deep breath I began molding an arrow out of my icy spirit energy. I smiled and pulled it back on my bow, waiting a few moments, I then let go of it and it flew towards the target, blue spirit energy surrounded it and once it came in contact with the target it disappeared. "Good, keep doing that until you keep getting a bulls eye." Hitsugaya ordered me and I nodded.  
I continued to do what Hitsugaya told me and after a while, I don't know how long but it had to be a long while because the sun was nearly gone from the sky. I launched one more arrow and got my twentieth consecutive bulls eye. "Alright we're done for today." I nodded and my bow and quiver went back to being charms on my bracelet, which fell. I went to pick it up but Hitsugaya beat me to it, he grabbed my wrist and re-clasped my bracelet around it. I smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Toshirou." I thanked him, I felt his grip tighten for a moment but it was gone, he probably isn't used to people calling him by his first name. He let go if my wrist and turned around and began walking away while I stood there, watching his form walk away in the orange light from the sun set. He stopped and turned towards me. I felt my breathe get caught in my throat, I would never admit it out loud but, Toshirou Hitsugaya looked attractive, especially in this lighting.  
"Yasashii." Hitsugayas voice snapped me out of my trance. His face was serious. "What's wrong? Did you have a vision?" he asked. Yeah I did but not one of someone dying.  
"I'm fine Toshirou, I was just thinking, that's all." I waved him off and caught up to him, then we began walking together I'm silence. "Hey, Toshirou..."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"You know, you can call me Nori."  
"No, I can't." huh? What did he mean by that? I don't get it.  
"Sure you can, we're friends!" I gave me a side ways look, his glance looked serious but a little sad, I think.  
"Yes, but..." He paused and stopped walking, I did too. "Calling you by your first name means I have grown attached and I-I can't grow attached." what is he talking about? Growing attached? "After you left the room, Head captain and I talked... He-he gave me specific orders to not grow attached to anyone here in the world of the living, especially not to you." my eyes widened. Wh-what?! Why?! "Its because you are human, shizenchi or not, you are still human; and I refuse to let you become a shinigami." I looked away from him and onto the street. I heard him sigh and saw his feet take a couple steps forward. I reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Yasashii?"  
"So what? So what if I'm human? That shouldn't matter! From how I see it, you have already 'grown attached' just by helping me out. You, you even let me call you by your first name! Toshirou, you.." I couldn't think of what else to say to him. Then I remembered the Teddy bear that I got today. "You are already attached because... I named a Teddy bear after you." I smiled at him, his face went from serious to a: "What the hell?" kind of look. I laughed, let go of his wrist and latched my self on to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him into a hug. His body tensed up and I felt his hands at my waist to try and pry me of.

"Ya-Yasashii! Get off, let go!" He exclaimed, still trying to pry my off but I wasn't letting go! I wasn't going to let go until I wanted to let go, and seeing as Toshirou is about as cuddly as a teddy bear I don't see my self letting go anytime soon. "Yasashii, I'm serious! Let go of me!"

"No!" I shouted then I buried my face in his neck, he tensed up even more, I was secretly enjoying his torture. He continued to try and pry me off but every time He almost achieved it, I tightened my grip on him. After a few more minutes I felt him stop but his hands were still on my waist...what is he planning? My eyes widened in shock when I felt his arms wrap them selves around me. Was-Was he hugging me back. I felt him rest his forehead on my shoulder. "To-Toshirou...?" I whispered.

"I'm not making the same mistake again... I'm not going to let you die like I let Kusaka die." I heard him whisper. Kusaka? Whose...Kusaka? Was...was that the person that the person he couldn't help before?

"Toshirou...I-I'm not going to-"

"Yes...yes you are, or you will if you become a Shinigami. I won't let that happen." He harshly whispered. My eyes closed and I hugged him close and for a moment I felt him tighten his grip.

"Don't worry Toshirou." We stood like that for a while, it was a comfortable silence between us and I felt warm in the cool October night air. Which is kind of funny when you think about it. Toshirou is technically dead yet still gives off heat as if he was living. After a few more minutes of this he let go of my waist and pulled away, I lifted my head and saw him look up and at me. I saw a faint, ghost of a smile play on his lips.

"Come on, it's late." He told me. I nodded and dropped my arms from his shoulders, then my bracelet fell off. What the heck was wrong with this thing! It hasn't been staying on correctly all day! It really hasn't, I think I've clasped it back on at least twenty times today already. Toshirou bent down and grabbed it, once again taking my wrist and clasping it back on. He pulled on my wrist and started walking, I looked down, my wrist was wrapped in his hands, I felt a smile tug on my lips. He's so attached, he just refuses to admit it. Although, I must admit I've grown attached too. I've grown attached to everyone of them in the few days that they've been here, I'm...I'm afraid of the day when they _have_ to go back to the soul society. I knew that they can't stay here forever, it was unfair and selfish of me to even think or hope that. Even though I'll miss them I still have Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Ishida...right? We walked in silence to my house and before opening the door, Hitsugaya dropped my wrist, of course. We walked in to find the lights off and it was clean? Was everyone gone? "It seems like they all went home." Hitsugaya said aloud after picking up a note that was left by Rangiku. "They also apparently finished your room." This caught my attention.

"Uh..oh. Why does that scare me?" I walked towards my bedroom, turning on the hallway light, and I saw a sign on my door. It was..all painted. When did they get paint? There were bunnies, crappy painted bunnies, which I presumed that it was Rukia who did the bunnies, stars, and crappy painting of a chibi me, probably also done by Rukia. In the middle was my name in a light blue, there were stickers stuck to my door too, white teddy bears and more stars. Did they have to make my door look girly? ...Orihime probably...and Rangiku. Even if it did look girly, I liked it. I opened my door and turned on my light and my breath was caught in my throat. My bed was on the opposite side of where it was last time, my head board facing the window and my book shelf was flat up against the wall, books facing my bed. My desk was up against the same wall my window was on, it was actually right next to my window. My dresser was beside my book shelf and across my closet, which was next to my door. I saw my closet have painted bunnies on it and more stars. I laughed and shook my head. I opened my closet and saw all my dresses and nice clothes were organized by color and by...occasion? ...Rangiku. I closed my closet and took notice of the shelves that were on my wall. Two of them on the same wall as my book shelf and dresser and another shelf was on the wall by my desk. I looked at the book shelf, it was empty, then I saw a box of books beside it with a note. I picked up the note and read it:

_Yeah, sorry... I know you're kind of weird about your books so we decided to put them in a box and let you organize them. Hope you like the room. - Ichigo. P.S. Thank Toshirou, it was his idea to __surprise you. _I smiled and set the note down on my dresser. I turned around and saw Hitsugaya leaning up against my door frame with his arms crossed and eyes half closed, he was staring at the ground. He looked up and had a small smirk on his face.

"So, it was your idea to surprise me with a newly decorated room?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Why?" He shrugged his shoulders. My eye twitched. What game was he playing?!

"You have other things to be worried about and worrying about what your room looks like isn't one of them." he answered me and I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. I yawned and laid down.

"Thank you, Toshirou." I turned my head towards him but he was gone. ...What the heck!? I goraned and sat up. "I didn't even get to introduce him to Toshirou..." I pouted and stood up; I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some pajamas, walking out of my room I went to the bathroom and changed, brushed my teeth and when I was done I walked back into my room. My eyes went wide in shock, my white teddy bear was sitting on my bed with a note beside it. I walked over to my bed, picked up the note and read it.

_Try not to name any more stupid stuffed animals after me, it really is childish. Tomorrow you'll be training in hand to hand combat. Be ready. - Toshirou_. I smiled and placed the note on my desk and moved the covers down my bed, sliding into bed, I pulled the covers up to my chin and snuggled up to my teddy bear. I felt like a child, but I didn't care, it was soft and fluffy.

Saturday ran smoothly, went to school, got out and all of us went out for lunch; Hitsugaya and I trained for a few hours and he dropped me off at home. Surprisingly it wasn't that eventful which made me happy; I didn't need any more excitement in my week. Today was now Sunday and I was getting ready to hang out with Ichigo, we made a plan last night that we'll go to the movies and will bump into Orihime and Ishida in side the theater; we also agreed that they would arrive thirty minutes early so it wouldn't seem suspicious. I told Orihime to text me the name of the movie that they, Orihime and Ishida, had bought tickets to see. After the movies Ichigo and I were going to go get lunch, after that we were going to go to the arcade then to the book store; lastly we were going to go see Mr. Tanaka. I have to admit, I was kind of nervous about today, I didn't know what would happen; was Mr. Tanaka really a bad guy? Did he really want to kill me? If he did then...why? I sighed and closed my door, I began walking up the street; I took short cuts to get to Ichigo's house. After about fifteen minutes I finally reached his house and I just stood there in front of it... like an idiot. I haven't seen any one from Ichigo's family in two years, and I was kind of afraid to now. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the door and rang the door bell, I took a couple steps back and waited patiently. I heard loud noises behind the door and a sound that sounded like something crashing; a few seconds later the door was swung open and a tall familiar dark haired man was the one that opened. He looked down and a large grin stretched across his face.

"Well, if it isn't little Nori!" He greeted me. "And...you haven't grown a bit now have you?" My eye twitched.

"Well, it's nice to see you too again Mr. Kurosaki, and I too have grown! … an inch." I mumbled the last part. Mr. Kurosaki laughed whole-heartedly and placed his hand on my head, like he used to when I was younger. I smiled up at him.

"So, what are you doing here, exactly?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm uh...I'm hanging out with Ichigo today." I answered him, I saw him smirk, oh dear lord.

"Oh-ho-ho! Are you now?! Well, it's about damn time you two started dating!" My face went red. WHAT!? What did-what was this man thinking!? "I mean, I knew he had a little crush on you a couple of years ago, but after...the accident you two grew apart. It's nice to know that you two are trying to rekindle your old flames!" Mr. Kurosaki exclaimed. My eye twitched, and my face was still very...very red. Yup, this man is nuts! I haven't liked Ichigo in-Okay maybe I still like Ichigo but that's not the point! Ichigo doesn't like me, he-he likes Rukia or Orihime! Not me.

"Wha-wha-what!?" I squeaked.

"What are you doing to her you old man?" Ichigo's voice was heard. I sighed in relief when I saw him walk closer to the the door. He looked normal, dark jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt and a brown jacket that was unzipped. Yup, normal Ichigo attire. "You better not be scaring her! I've just got her to start talking to me more, so don't go and blow it." Ichigo scolded his father.

"ICHIGO! Oh I'm so happy to know that you've rekindled your old flame for Little Nori!" Ichigo's father exclaimed as he flung his arms around his sons shoulders and brought him in a side hug. If I wasn't so embarrassed I would've laughed at the site in front of me. Ichigo's face dropped and red flushed across his cheeks in embarrassment; the shifted his eyes to his dad and glared at him. Pushing him away Ichigo scoffed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Of course you do! Weren't you going to ask her to be your wife when you were twelve?" Ichigo's father teased him. Ichigo ignored his father and walked out of his house. "So, ready?" he asked me and I nodded then the two of us walked away from Ichigo's house and up the street near the busy part of Karakura town. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out and opened it; I had a text message from Orihime. It read: We picked that new super scary zombie movie! I blinked and sighed while shaking my head. "What is it?" Ichigo asked, giving me a side glance.  
"Oh it's nothing." I told him. I pushed the reply button and told Orihime that we should be there in about twenty minutes. On the way to the movies, Ichigo and I talked about random things (Things we planned last night) like classes, clubs and the school festival coming up.  
"So what do you think we should do for our homeroom?" Ichigo asked me and I shrugged.  
"I don't know, I just hope it isn't a haunted house." I answered.  
"Why no-Oh, yeah I forgot. You don't like haunted houses." Ichigo replied and I shook my head. "Why? It's been ten years, Yasashii." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I just don't. I think it has to do with the fact that my birthday happens to be Halloween." I answered.  
"Really? Now that's stupid. If this is about the hau-"  
"I had just turned seven Ichigo... It wasn't something anyone would want on their birthday."  
"Come on Yoruka! It was their job! It's apart of the haunted house, scary things are supposed to jump out and grab you."  
"But they sent supposed to put their hands around your mouth and neck now are they!?"  
"In that one yes! It was a serial killer, he was supposed to scare you..." he exclaimed at me and I looked at the ground. I hated haunted houses and I hated scary things thar Jump out and grab you. I hated my birthday to be honest, ever since I was seven, that night ruined Halloween. And my birthday forever. I mean yeah, I dressed up as a witch every year and passed out candy and read horror novels but I never did anything else but that. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but.." Ichigo started and I looked up at him. "Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia are planning something for your birthday. I tried to tell them that you don't celebrate your birthday but Rangiku wouldn't listen to me, or Toshirou." I was surprised, utterly surprised. They've been here nearly a week and Rangiku was treating me and acting like we've been friends forever. Was she likes this with everyone she met? Probably, I wouldn't doubt it.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I don't know, Rangiku said something along the lines of 'We're her friends and that's what friends do...'" Ichigo replied to me. I sighed and shook my head. Yeah, that sounded like Rangiku. Finally, Ichigo and I reached the theater and we stood by the ticket counter looking at the movies. "So, which one should we see?" He asked, meaning: What weird movie did Orihime pick?  
"That one." I said pointing to the scary zombie movie. Ichigo looked at me then at the movie, he sighed and shook his head. Grabbing my hand he stepped forward to the woman in the ticket both; he dropped my hand and pulled out his wallet to pay. "Ichigo what are you doing?"  
"My dad will kill me if I come home with out most of my money gone, if not all of it." He told me as he gave the money to the lady and said the name of the zombie movie. The woman gave Ichigo his change and the tickets to the movie. Sticking his wallet back into his pocket, he handed me the tickets and grabbed my hand, leading me inside the theater. "So, what kind of snacks do you want?" Ichigo asked.  
"Oh, just popcorn." I told him.  
"Alright." he replied simply, pulling me towards the snack stand. Ichigo ordered us a large popcorn and medium drinks, he was going to get large until I told him that we wouldn't finish them; especially if we were going to get an early dinner afterwords.  
"Ichigo! Nori!" we turned around and saw Orihime and Ishida.  
"Hey guys." Ichigo greeted them.

"So, what movie are you two seeing?" Ishida asked, obviously he was bored.

"That weird zombie movie that just came out, what about you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh really!? So are we, we should all sit together!" Orihime exclaimed with excitement. Ichigo and I looked at each other and shook our heads at Orihime's over enthusiasm, but we agreed; even though we planned this the day before. The woman behind the counter handed Ichigo movie tray that had two cup holders and a spot in the middle to hold the popcorn. Thanking the woman Ichigo and I headed for the movie usher but stopped to look at Orihime and Ishida. "Save us some seats okay!" Orihime waved us away, and so we went. I handed our tickets to the usher who handed back the stubs; then we made our way to the theater where our movie was playing. Walking into the theater I began to scope out four seats that were next to each other and after a few moments of searching I found them.

"Over here." I pointed to the third row from the middle, I made way towards it, apologizing to the people and finally sat down, I felt Ichigo sit down beside me; he handed me my drink and I smiled at him as I took it. "Thanks."

"No problem." he replied. I put my drink in the drink holder, and I sat there, we both sat there in silence which kind of got awkward after a few minutes. Ichigo was about to say something when Orihime and Ishida walked into the theater and looked around for us. Orihime smiled brightly when she found where Ichigo and I were sitting. Orihime sat down next to me and Ishida sat on her other side, she and I talked about school and the upcoming school festival while the four of us waited for the movie to start. The lights dimmed down and Orihime was excited, I wasn't. I was terrified. I hated scary movies, especially with zombies that come up from the dead to infest the entire world and feast on your brains! We watched the previews for upcoming movies, there were a few of them that I wouldn't mind seeing, there was a ninja movie coming out and there was a dramatic movie based on one of the books I have coming out that I commented I wouldn't mind seeing.

Then the zombie movie started and I didn't even see the entire thing because I was too busy hiding my face in Ichigo's side. The first scary thing that happened I screamed and latched my self to Ichigo's arm, which he detached and decided to put it over my shoulder. I continued hiding most of my face in his side and then cowered when something scary jumped out or made weird scary sounds. At the end of the movie the four of us walked out and I was still holding onto Ichigo with my dear life, shaking. I'm pretty sure I started crying some point during that movie because it scared me so much, and because my face felt hot and kind a wet.

"Wasn't that movie amazing! I want to see again!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think Yasashii is going to be seeing it again anytime soon." Ishida spoke up, gesturing to me, I'm sure I looked pathetic, latched to Ichigo's arm with a red and blotchy face.

"Yeah, I think the movie scared her a little bit." Ichigo sighed. "Well, the two of us should be going, we'll see you at school!" Ichigo waved to them and started to walk away, with me walking beside him. I kinda waved goodbye to Ishida and Orihime but I still never let go of Ichigo. I didn't want the zombies to come out and eat me. "You know, it was just a movie." Ichigo told me as we walked down the street.

"I know... but if hollows and shinigami could exist why can't zombies exist too?!" I exclaimed nervously.

"Because that's just stupid." Ichigo replied and my eye twitched then I stomped on his foot, and he screamed out in pain. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For being an idiot! You're supposed to comfort a girl when she's scared not tell her she's being stupid!" I huffed and rested my head on his arm as we continued walking. Ichigo was slightly limping because of his foot. After a few minutes of silent walking we stopped at the place where we were going to be eating lunch. We walked in and sat down at a two person booth, a waitress came by and asked us what we wanted to order and we told her, then waited for our food. Once our food came, Ichigo and I ate in silence. We didn't have much to talk about now that we had already talked about everything we could on the way to the theater. After we ate, Ichigo paid, much to my disagreement. I felt bad having him pay for everything, but he told me again that his dad would kill him if he came home with his money gone or at least most of it.

We walked out of the restaurant and down the street, avoiding anyone who came close to bumping into us. We walked into the arcade and played a few games, Ichigo one this cute little cell phone dragon charm and put it on my cell phone for me, I'm useless when it comes to those things I can't put them on to save my life. Then we played this shooting game and we ended up playing it four times... he won twice and I won twice, but I didn't have any more coins. Ichigo went to the crane machine and started to play that for a while only after he noticed me looking at gloomy bear plush. After about twenty minutes of playing the crane game the crane got stuck holding the bear right above the drop and Ichigo got angry so he kicked the machine and the bear fell and I grabbed it from the take out thing. However, when Ichigo kicked it a whole bunch of coins started coming out of the machine so we ran out of the arcade and down the street. Ichigo pulled me around the corner and we stopped running, catching our breath; after a few minutes we looked at each other and laughed hard.

Finally getting to the book store I ran straight too the horror, mystery, thriller section. "You know, I don't know why you love horror books when you hate every thing else that's scary..." Ichigo spoke up and I looked up at him from a book.

"Because with books, I know nothing can jump out and scare me." I told him simply, then went back to the book, I hadn't heard of this one and it sounded good so I decided to get it. I tossed it in the basket that Ichigo was holding, Toshirou must have told him that I tend to carry too many books that I can hold in my arms. I noticed a new book, one from another series I enjoy but it was too high for me to reach so I looked at Ichigo, who sighed and grabbed it for me, then put it in the basket.

"Well, I guess that kind of makes sense..." Ichigo replied after putting the book in the basket he was holding. I smiled up at him and continued throwing new books into the basket and once I was done with that section I moved on to the next one I like, put a whole bunch of books in the basket, and this continued for about an hour. "Damn it Yasashii! How many books do you need?! Do you even have room for all of these?" Ichigo complained as he carried them down the street and I smiled sweetly up at him.

"Of course I do Ichigo! I put all the ones I finish and, or, didn't like in the back and keep the ones I have yet to read and, or, liked in the front. Then I keep stacking them until I have no more room. And since Ikkaku got me a bigger book shelf I can put more books on it!" I laughed when I saw his face.

"What ever, so we going to your therapists office now or something?" He asked and I stopped for a second. I had forgotten we were supposed to go see him, darn it.

"Oh...yeah I guess we should." I told him and began walking towards his office. The walk there was quiet and after a long walk to the train station, an awkward train ride we made it to Mr. Tanaka's office. Walking into the building we took the elevator to the third floor where he worked, opening the door I greeted his secretary who told me that he'd see us in a few minutes. So, here we were... Ichigo and I, standing in waiting room awkwardly waiting for Mr. Tanaka to see us. Finally we saw the door open and Mr. Tanaka stood there smiling at us, he gestured us inside his office and Ichigo walked forward and I started too but something outside the window caught my eye. I stopped for a moment and my eyes widened when I saw Renji outside the window, he caught my glance and stepped out of my line of vision. So they have been following us all day, but I saw Renji's face and it confused me. It looked too serious... like something had happened.

"Yasashii!" I jumped and saw Ichigo and Mr. Tanaka looking at me weirdly. "Well... you coming or what?" Ichigo asked me, sounding like he was bored but I know he saw Renji too.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I laughed nervously and walked into the office after Mr. Tanaka and Ichigo.

"So, you're Ichigo, I've heard a lot about you from Nori." Mr. Tanaka smiled at Ichigo, who nodded.

"Yeah, we go back a few years. It's good to finally meet you... thanks for helping out Yasashii. It's great to have her back." Ichigo smiled politely. I looked up from the ground and my eyes nearly widened when I saw Toshirou standing in the room in his soul reaper uniform. What was he doing!? If Mr. Tanaka is out to kill me he could see hi-oh, I get it.

"Well, it's no problem. It is my job." Mr. Tanaka laughed lightly. "So what did you two do today?"

"Oh we went to see the movies, ate lunch, went to the arcade and the book store." I answered him and Ichigo held up the bags full of books.

"Sounds like an exciting day, I'm sure the two of you had fun?" Mr. Tanaka asked, the way he asked us was kind of weird. It was like...he knew we had fun already.

"Uh, yeah. Loads of fun." I smiled and nodded my head and Ichigo did too.

"Well that's great, well I don't want to keep you from the rest of the day... you two can go home now." He told us and we nodded, we were almost out the door when he stopped us. "Oh and... Nori, make sure the next time I request something of you...you do as I say." I stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. What was he talking about?! I did everything as he said. "I think you know what I mean...Nori." I shook my head, I was starting to become a little scared now, I looked up at Ichigo, whose had his eyes narrowed at Mr. Tanaka, and quickly glanced at Toshirou who was behind us, he was glaring at Mr. Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka's eyes left me and shifted to Toshirou. "When I say alone...I don't mean have your Shinigami friends along either. I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya and the others had a fun time too." My eyes widened even more, my heart was racing. Mr. Tanaka could see them, he knew what they were... does this mean he is out to kill me? "Good day." He glared at Hitsugaya, then the three of us walked out of the office, and I closed the door.

"You three better go, and tell your friends out side the window to leave too. It is rather annoying." Mr. Tanaka's secretary glared at us. The three of us quickly walked out of the office, into the elevator and out of the building all together.

"Not here, lets go to your place." Toshirou whispered to Ichigo and I then he vanished and my eye twitched. I sighed and Ichigo and I slowly made our way to my house. Opening the door, Ichigo and I weren't surprised when we saw everyone was sitting in my living room.

"It's about time you two got here." Renji grumbled as he sat up from floor, I glared at him.

"Well sorry if us normal humans don't have super speed or something!"

"Well, we didn't expect you two to take almost an hour to get back." Renji retorted and I threw my gloomy bear at his head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a stupid face." I glared at him and sat down on the couch beside Toshirou.

"Enough of this childishness. We have things to discuss." Toshirou spoke up after Ichigo sat down on the floor. "Tanaka knows who we are and he knows that we were following Ichigo and Yasashii today." Toshirou said seriously, the entire room grew quiet and we looked at him. "I don't know why he wants Yasashii but-" He took a deep breath. "We cannot let that happen. There must be someone here at all times until we know what Tanaka and anyone who works for him, wants with Yasashii and we stop them. Is that understood." Hitsugaya glared at everyone in the room, who nodded in agreement. "Good. Now do-Yes Abarai?" Hitsugaya sighed when Renji raised his hand a little.

"If it isn't too much trouble Captain, I volunteer to watch over Yasashii." He just doesn't want to stay at Urahara's any more. "That is if it's okay with you and Yasashii of course." I could hear the pleading in his voice, and I sighed.

"Sure, we have a guest room." I answered him, I saw the relief all over his face, which he tried to hide. I looked over at Hitsugaya who nodded as well. I saw him stand up and walk towards the door.

"Now that we have that covered... lets all go." With that, he walked out and everyone else, besides Renji, walked out too. Ichigo stopped for a moment and threw a five yen at me and I smiled. He remembered that I collect them. Closing the door I turned around and saw Renji smirking at me. My eye twitched.

"What?"

"You've got a thing for Ichigo." My eye twitched again.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"I'll send you back to Urahara's."

"No you won't because I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya is outside this house." He smirked. Darn it, he was probably right. I rolled my eyes and walked too my room.

"Your room is down the hall. Night Renji." I shut my bed room door and got ready for bed. After snuggling up to my new teddy bear and I was about to fall asleep when I realized: I didn't do my math home work.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, little twist there huh?! Well, I'm kinda bummed that I didn't get this and the next few chapters out before halloween... and that I didn't get to finish this before Christmas... I had some really good plans that I wanted to do with this. And I originally planned to have it finished by Christmas...but that isn't going to happen :/ Oh well. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ And don't worry the ending of this chapter is gonna be explained soon :P.**

**Please review! I love reading them!**


End file.
